La bestia, la bella y el bucle de tiempo
by Urafranty
Summary: Es la historia de un amor como no hay otro igual, que los hará comprender todo el bien y todo el mal, les dará luz a su vida, apagándola después.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**

_You're automatic and your heart's like an engine_

_I die with every beat_

_You're automatic and your voice is electric_

_Why do I still believe?_

_It's automatic, every word in your letter_

_A lie that makes me bleed_

_It's automatic when you say things get better_

_But they never..._

_There's no real love in you_

_(Automatic-Tokio Hotel)._  
.

.

.

Katsuki Bakugou y Uraraka Ochako, ¿acaso era posible colocar una _y_ para unir ambos nombres? ¿Cómo se los podría describir juntos? Agua y aceite; aire y fuego; bella y bestia.

Nadie, jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños podría vislumbrarlos juntos, ni siquiera All Might.

Pero, en cambio, ahí estaban…juntos en intimidad.

Una embestida.

Era de noche, tarde. Todos deben estar durmiendo o en cualquier otra inocente actividad, pero nada parecido a lo que ellos estaban.

Otra embestida.

Él siempre llegaba tarde y se iba tarde, provocando somnolencia en ella al día siguiente. Pareciera que le gustaba dejarla con secuelas después de sus encuentros.

Otra embestida.

Ella inconscientemente esperaba que se quedara a dormir, pero no. Aunque fuera tarde…tarde porque así lo decidía él, quien no se conformaba con solo un encuentro y la había vuelto adicta a eso.

Otra embestida. Bakugou la colocaba en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieran, pero su favorita sin dudas era cuando quedaban frente a frente, y se besaban y se abrazaban y ella podía recorrer con sus delicadas manos aquella ancha y fuerte espalda. Él era fuego y ella se estaba quemando a gusto.

Le daba unas nalgadas y tiraba de su cabello con fiereza, porque también era rudo en la cama y ella había descubierto que le gustaba ser tratada así.

-¿de quien eres?- le decía al tiempo que enterraba sus uñas en las blancas caderas de Ochako. Ésta gemía mientras aferraba sus manos a la sabana, se sentía desfallecer puesto que ya llevaba varios orgasmos y Bakugou no dejaba la rudeza.

-tuya- le respondió al tiempo que giraba su cabeza hacia él para darle una mirada final.

-joder, sí- fue la inmediata respuesta de éste quien recibió la mirada y se vino dentro y sobre ella. Cayeron jadeantes, intentando recuperar el aliento de inmediato. Debían hacerlo todo con extremo cuidado porque _las paredes tienen oídos_, o eso solían decir los adultos. De igual manera no olvidaban que tenían una compañera con auriculares por orejas.

Bakugou siempre era más rápido y en cuanto se sentía mejor, se colocaba en pie para comenzar a vestirse y salir lo más pronto de ahí. Antes que ella pudiese decir algo o él volteara a ver ese par de chocolates que tenia por ojos.

Ella se sentaba en su cama, cubriendo su desnudez con la misma sabana que minutos antes apretaba, mientras sentía como el tibio liquido proveniente del rubio ceniza comenzaba a salir de ella. Era todo tan automático.

-¿ya..te vas?- dijo rápida, pero dubitativa. Él se detuvo. Era primera vez que ella decía algo después del sexo. Quizás esta vez él no había sido tan rápido. Otras veces notaba cuando se sentaba en la cama, pero no decía nada o no alcanzaba. Retomo su marcha y salió de ahí como alma que se lleva el diablo. Casi ni se fijo si andaba alguien que pudiera verlo, porque algo dentro de él comenzaba a quemar y eso no le gustaba. Él no estaba disponible para estupideces.

La chica de la gravedad, en cambio, volvió a caer sobre su almohada y toda la culpa recaía en ella. Odiaba ese sentir, porque pensaba que solo ella quedaba sintiéndose así, mientras él se iba de lo más bien a ducharse y dormir sin pensar en nada, sin pensar en ella.

Odiaba cada vez que llegaba el final y ya no se venia una nueva ronda sexual, porque ahí ya no era más del interés de su…¿amigo? ¿compañero? No sabia como referirse a él, porque novios no eran. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No dejaba de repetirse.

Esta noche habían tenido tres encuentros consecutivos. Parecía que cada vez aumentaban más y más, y ella no sabia de donde le brotaban tantas ganas y semen al rubio. Se sonrojó al pensar esto. Pero le gustaba saberse objeto de deseo de un hombre, porque eso era él, todo un hombre que había hecho de ella toda una mujer. Todo lo había aprendido con él, cada palabra y acción sexual. ¿Él también lo habría hecho todo con ella y solo ella? No se atrevía a preguntar, le temía a esa respuesta más que si Bakugou la dejase hablando sola. Pero, ¿con cuantas podría haber estado antes si ambos contaban con la misma edad? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría. No finalizaría esa noche así.

Esta era la tercera vez que se encontraban, o quizás la cuarta. Había perdido la cuenta, pese a que le gustaba llevarla, porque sentía que era lo único que poseía, al no poder contabilizar meses como toda pareja. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto sin ser novios? Ella no era puritana, sabia que esto pasaba a menudo entre los adultos, relaciones sin compromiso, pero ella lo tenia todo tan idealizado que jamás pensó se vería envuelta en algo así. Y tampoco era adulta, apenas tenia dieciséis años. Además, Bakugou como elegido. Se llevo una mano al rostro instintivamente y notó que aun tenia su olor, y luego recordó lo que le había estado haciendo con esa mano hace unos instantes atrás. Se quedó observándola y sin darse cuenta se durmió. Si había algo en lo que Bakugou era experto, era en dejarla exhausta.

Unas habitaciones más allá, cierto rubio también observaba sus manos recordando para lo que las había utilizado. Ya no solo eran manos explosivas, rasposas y con cayos, ahora también podían tocar una piel tan suave como si de un ángel se tratara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿acaso se estaba atreviendo a pensar? Él no pensaba, él solo actuaba. Por lo que se dio vuelta en su cama, colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza y se obligó a dormir. Si no contaba con alcohol para sellar su mente, el sueño también era alternativa.

X

Sonaba la alarma y lo que menos quería era dejar de dormir para levantarse, pero no iba con ella llegar tarde a clases.

Su cuerpo era una mezcla de ardor y dolor que una ducha podría apaciguar. Notó las marcas en éste. Caderas, nalgas, pechos, abdomen y cuello, una mezcla de arañazos y chupones. Si él no quería que nadie supiese, ¿por qué se empecinaba en dejar esas huellas?

Era una tortura. Tendría que andar preocupada de que nadie se las viese, en cambio, ella no dejaba rastro alguno en su cuerpo. Perfectamente podría tomarlo otra mujer y creería que es la primera que toca todo eso. Se decía a si misma que la próxima vez dejaría su huella, así como también se decía que el próximo encuentro ocurriría en la habitación de él, así era ella quien lo dejaba después, pero sabia que todo eso era poco probable, antes él la echaría a patadas.

Resopló. Tan temprano y ya pensaba en él y hasta planeaba el siguiente encuentro. ¿En algún momento pararía? Se sentía como una adicta con ese pensamiento.

Le hubiese gustado recoger su cabello en una coleta, pero el leve chupón que cruzaba su cuello se lo impedía.

Bajó a desayunar, estaban casi todos ahí, excepto el hombre de su interés y el pequeño grupo con el que se solía rodear. Conocía su rutina y sabia que no le gustaba compartir con los demás, por lo que se tomaba su tiempo. Para cuando todos terminaban de comer, él recién comenzaba a bajar. Pero ella ahora se encontraba lavando sus dientes con Tsuyu mientras notaba que su falda le tironeaba un poco.

-mm al parecer tendré que redoblar mi rutina de ejercicios porque estoy engordando- mencionó despreocupada mientras ajustaba su falda.

-no creo que sea eso- replicó su amiga- yo te veo igual de delgada que siempre…lo que puede ser es que te hayan crecido las caderas-. Entonces Uraraka cayó en cuenta. Su despertar sexual había traído cambios en su cuerpo. Se sonrojó.

-pero no te preocupes, Ochako. Puedo ayudarte con esa falda a la tarde, sabes que se me dan bien las confecciones- concluyó su amiga sin darle más importancia. La castaña se sintió agradecida y al mismo tiempo mal. Su amiga le ofrecía una genuina ayuda y ella no era capaz de comentarle sobre su ''doble vida''. ¿Cómo actuaria Tsuyu si estuviera en su lugar?

Al salir del edificio donde todos vivían, se percato que los demás ya habían emprendido el rumbo hacia la escuela y unos metros más allá Midoriya junto a Lida la esperaban como era habitual. Sonrió y comenzó su andar cuando sintió como un aroma conocido pasaba por su lado. Era Katsuki, quien además se atrevía a rozar su mano descaradamente. Se quedó inmóvil. Sabia que había sido a propósito. Es decir, tenían todo el espacio del mundo como para que él pasara a sus anchas, pero no; decidió que era mejor pasar a centímetros de ella, inundarla con su varonil olor y, además, rozar su mano. ¿Qué acaso sus amigos no lo notaron? Claro que no, él sabia como actuar y tanto el pelirrojo como el amarillo iban ensimismados en una charla de quien sabe qué. Se decidió a reaccionar y volver a retomar la marcha, antes que Deku y Lida notaran algo unos metros más allá. ¿Por qué hacer eso Bakugou? Definitivamente le gustaba jugar…con ella.

X

Mientras esperaban a Aizawa sensei, Ochako se encontraba amena en una charla junto a Lida.

-uh Uraraka, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus piernas?- fue la repentina e inquisidora pregunta de Midoriya. La había estado observando y ni cuenta se había dado.

Observó sus piernas, precisamente la derecha y tuvo que levantar levemente su falda para poder mirar mejor, y ahí lo vio. Un par de rasguños que habían escapado de su conteo matutino. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

-eh…no es nada…tuve comezón anoche y no medí la intensidad para rascarme- abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía creer que algo tan bueno y creíble hubiese salido de sus labios tan rápido. Se cubrió lo más que pudo sus piernas con la falda a todo tirar. Instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el puesto de Katsuki y, oh sorpresa, él la estaba observando con media sonrisa como si quisiera decir _''esa es mi chica''_ por la mentira que había lanzado a su mejor amigo.

-sé más cuidadosa la próxima vez, Ochako- añadió Lida haciendo que ésta devolviera su mirada y concentración a ellos. Él siempre la cuidaba como una hermana.

-sabes, tengo una pomada muy buena para las comezones…podría pasártela más tarde…digo, no pasártela yo por tus pier…digo, ya sabes…prestártela, o te la puedo dar, hace tiempo no la uso- continuo Deku rascándose la nuca con ligereza un tanto nervioso.

-gracias Deku-kun, pero ya pasó- respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa ligera. Volvió a mirar donde el rubio, pero éste ya estaba de espaldas. A veces sentía que alucinaba y se estaba volviendo loca. Quizás el roce de manos, las miradas, todo era una ilusión producto de su necesidad por ser amada. Un momento, ¿ser amada? Bueno, era adolescente y era un deseo propio de, pero ¿por Bakugou? No. Debía ser fuerte. Debía reprimir/eliminar cualquier sentimiento hacia él a menos que él manifestara algo hacia ella más allá de calentura. Por fin llegó Aizawa sensei y la lección pudo comenzar, así ella podía pensar en otra cosa.

Una vez en el comedor, todos hambrientos devorando sus almuerzos, comenzaron también a platicar de cualquier cosa. Villanos, combates, tácticas, distracciones, amistades, amores.

-¿supieron sobre la nueva pareja que se formó en último año? Lo escuché, ya saben- Jiro fue la primera en lanzar la piedra y cambiar el tema.

-infames, tienen las hormonas a todo dar y…les resulta- agrego Mineta hastiado. Se sabia que era el principal hormonal de su clase, pero hasta el momento no le servía de nada.

-yo supe que Aizawa y All might les dieron una clase ''especial'' a esa generación, debido a la creciente formación de varias parejas amorosas…pero nadie quiere contar sobre qué trató esa clase…al parecer se la dan a cada generación dependiendo la cantidad de amores que vayan surgiendo- comento bien informada Mina.

-pues entonces jamás tendremos esa clase- agregó con seguridad Todoroki. Todos se miraron entre ellos y estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta el momento no sabían de ninguna pareja que se estuviese formando entre ellos, todos eran demasiado tímidos o inseguros o quedados para eso. O eso creían.

-quizás alguien debería fingir para que pudiéramos tener la bendita clase- agregó divertida Tsuyu- quizás esos podrían ser Izuku y Ochako- añadió pícara pensando que así podría ayudar a sus amigos con su sentir mutuo, solo que ella no sabia ese sentir había dejado de ser mutuo hace tiempo.

-como si necesitaran fingir- se precipitó Kirishima con un tono bromista. Todos rieron por lo bajo, si había algo que les gustaba hacer era molestar a esos dos. Ninguno nunca se había molestado y habían dado indicios en el pasado de que les gustaba el otro, por eso quedaron en la memoria de todos como la más posible futura pareja de la generación, solo que no sabían cuando se atreverían a dar el paso, pero ya todos los veían teniendo su primer beso juntos y algo más, quizás hasta casados y con hijos. Los aludidos abrieron los ojos, se miraron mutuamente y luego siguieron comiendo. Izuku más sonrojado que Ochako. Pero había una tercera persona que también había alzado la vista cuando su amigo habló. Lo fulminó con su mirada por haber alentado esto, pero su amigo ni por enterado se dio.

Odiaba eso, odiaba que todos le pintaran un futuro perfecto a Midoriya, pero ahora además odiaba que le pintaran ese futuro junto a la chica que el había hecho mujer. ¿Qué acaso no podían verla con otro hombre? Quizás con él, o pensar en él como pensaban en Izuku, pero él con Uraraka. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Mejor se paraba y se largaba de ahí. Todos eran tan pendejos e idiotas para él. Pero la necesidad de seguir escuchando fue más fuerte.

-ya déjenlos en paz- intervino Momo- por cierto, Ochako, no te lo había dicho, pero creo que últimamente estas muy linda…más de lo usual- ahora si que Uraraka terminaba de hundirse en su asiento.

-por favor Momo no me ayudes tanto- le decía con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien.

-es mi deber como amiga hacértelo saber, estoy segura tu harías lo mismo por mi…y ya que ninguna de estas bestias tiene los cojones para decírtelo- dijo mirando a todos los chicos. Nadie se dio por aludido.

¿seria cierto? ¿realmente se vería más linda, tanto como para que su amiga lo notara? Y si era así, ¿a que se debía? ¿seria él? ¿seria el sexo…o amor?

Bakugo por su parte sonrió para dentro satisfecho, después de todo tenia ''buena mano'' porque tenia a Uraraka radiante.

-pues yo sí me atrevo a decírtelo Ochako…estas bellísima, pero siempre lo has estado para mi, eres…- Bakugo estuvo a punto de darle un golpe certero al enano entrometido de Mineta, pero Lida, que estaba más cerca fue más rápido.

-ya Mineta, a las damas se les respeta- dicho esto todo concluyó en el casino.

X

Ya era de noche y Ochako se encontraba sobre su cama. Había terminado con sus deberes y sinceramente ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, pero ella no sabia que su turbulenta historia esta recién comenzando.

Tenia tantas preguntas en su mente, partiendo por la principal: ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Y es que realmente Bakugo ocupaba el 95% de sus pensamientos. No sabia si dejarse llevar sin cuestionamientos o exigir respuestas. ¿Qué haría él? Luego pensó en sus padres y en lo decepcionados que se sentirían si supieran que su hija no llegaría virgen al matrimonio, como se lo habían enseñado, y que lo más probable era que no se casara con el hombre a quien le había entregado su pureza. Fue sacada de este pensamiento abrumador por un toque en su puerta.

Ahí estaba frente a ella Izuku, sonriente, pero nervioso como casi siempre que debía interactuar con ella de forma cercana e intima. Agradeció por él y su repentina interrupción, puesto que la sacó del pensamiento en el que estaba cayendo.

-sé que dijiste que ya había pasado, pero prefiero dejártela de todos modos…te puede ayudar a prevenir- le dijo extendiéndole un pequeño frasco. Era la pomada para su comezón inexistente. Ella solo pudo sonreír agradecida por la preocupación y cariño del buen amigo que le había tocado.

-gracias Deku, de verdad- se quedaron ahí unos segundos. No sabia si él pretendía que lo invitara a su habitación o que.

-quieres…- estaba por hacerle el ademan de invitación.

-no te preocupes…aun no termino mis deberes y no quiero atrasarme…así que, buenas noches Uraraka-san- se despidió alzando la mano. Se fue y ella cerró la puerta, dejando la pomada sobre el cajón más próximo. Se iba a dirigir a su cama cuando sintió que alguien entraba a su habitación veloz como un ninja. Apenas se giró sobre si misma cuando vio al rubio ceniza sobre ella.

\- no vas a tener nada de ese idiota en esta habitación- le dijo bruscamente mientras tomaba la pomada y la destruía con una mini explosión.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! Ahora no podré devolverla y qué le diré a Deku…-

-le compras otra y ya está, para que tantas explicaciones a ese imbécil-

-no pienso comprar algo que no destruí- a Bakugo no le gustaba tanta charla y menos a nombre de Midoriya, por lo que no encontró nada mejor que besarla brusca y posesivamente.

La atrajo a él para empezar a manosearla, pero por primera vez Uraraka fue fuerte, rápida y se desprendió de su abrazo.

-esta noche no puedo, me ha bajado el periodo- dijo secamente, pero aun así con un dejo de vergüenza por confesarle algo tan intimo.

-ingenua, crees que eso me detendrá- se miraron unos segundos. Dos chocolates se enfrentaban a dos llamas, y comenzaban a derretirse. Él la volvió a tomar y ella ya no opuso más resistencia. Y así fue como cumplió con su palabra. La hizo suya y la deseó aunque no estuviera en su mejor momento. Sentía que ya no había nada intimo que no compartieran si él la había tratado de igual manera aunque estuviese sangrando.

Pero cuidadoso Bakugo no era e hicieron un desastre en las sabanas de ella.

_Genial, pensó Uraraka, ahora tendré que volver a lavarlas igual que anoche luego de manchar con los fluidos de él. _

Una vez que finalizaron, Ochako ni se preocupo de recobrar el aliento o esperar a que él comenzara a ponerse en pie. Simplemente habló.

-Kacchan, ¿Qué somos?-

Silencio.

-Ka…-

-no me llames así…y no somos nada-

-esto no es nada- estaba determinada.

-esto se llama sexo casual-

-ves que todo tiene nombre- el rubio chasqueo la lengua hartado.

-¿Por qué las mujeres siempre quieren nombrar todo? Arruinar todo-

-si no vas a ser capaz de darme respuestas, entonces ya no quiero más sexo casual contigo- estaba siendo tan ruda como podía, como cuando se enfrentaron. Odiaba ser tan seca como él para referirse a ellos, odiaba usar la palabra sexo y más aun acompañado de casual, pero si quería comunicarse con él, tendría que utilizar sus propias palabras. Aunque para ella todo era _hacer el amor. _

-claro y así puedes aceptar regalitos del inepto ese, y dejarlo pasar a esta habitación- los había estado observando.

\- es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo- respondió dándole énfasis a la palabra mejor- así que no hay nada de malo en lo que pasó-. Diablos, esa castaña le estaba dando pelea, sentía su paciencia a mil por hora, sus venas hincharse, pero al mismo tiempo era tan excitante que se parase frente a él y no desistiera.

-con un demonio, esta bien!- en parte gritó. Ojalá nadie anduviese cerca- somos amigos- le dijo observándola de frente con los ojos encendidos- amigos con MUCHOS derechos- aseveró apuntándola con el dedo mientras ella de pie se reclinaba levemente hacia atrás.

Eso la dejaba conforme…por ahora.

.

.

.

**N/A: esa última imagen la visualice como la imagen del Joker apuntando a Harley. Si no la han visto, búsquenla. **

**Después de leer una montonera de fics sobre esta pareja-dispareja me anime a volver con uno. Es que no puedo evitar que mi mente corra a mil e imagine una historia o quiera cambiar/añadir en las historias que he leído, por eso que mejor crear algo con mis propias reglas. **

**Por ahora partí suave, o eso creo, pero se vienen muchos celos, peleas y lemon, así que si no se sienten preparados, mejor no sigan (aunque ya deben hacerse grandes). **

**Fans de Kacchako se que están por ahí y son muchos, así que espero les guste mi contribución y si tienen algo que decir no sean tímidos, ****todo**** será tomado en cuenta.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya no quiero oírlo otra vez  
Mi alma está partida en dos por ti  
No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy_

_Dicen que estoy enferma de amor  
Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti  
Cada vez que te apareces frente a mí_

_Porque sin ti no hay camino ni destino  
Estoy perdida  
Porque sin ti no me importan  
Los minutos ni los días_

_Porque sin ti no hay presente ni futuro  
Sálvame  
De esta bella traición que mató mi razón_

_·Bella traición (Belinda)·_

**Capítulo 2: Bucle. **

-Tienes que decirle Midoriya- el nombrado se mostró perplejo y como es usual en él, hasta se sonrojó.

-Es fácil decirlo, lida-kun…pero no será fácil para mi decirlo o hacerlo- le respondió el peliverde a su amigo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, intentando darse calma.

-míralo de esta manera, es como si fueras a enfrentarte a un villano para salvar la vida de alguien…salvaras a Uraraka del villano de la ignorancia de no saber lo que sientes por ella- intentaba explicar torpemente lida con su clásico movimiento de brazos robóticos.

-¿Qué tal si…me rechaza?- mencionó apenas.

-mmm…en ese caso…-lida suspiró- no sé que hacer…lo siento, pero aun no me encuentro en tu posición- admitió resignado.

-las chicas son extrañas en cuanto a comportamiento…a veces las ves bien e interesadas en ti y otras veces…no sé, pero, si mi ojo observador no me falla, me atrevería a decir que Uraraka-san a cambiado un poco conmigo, pero no se a que se debe…o a quien-

-Midoriya estas murmurando como siempre-

-lo siento lida, pero me ayuda-

-mira, Uraraka es una chica amable, sea cual sea su reacción, dará lo mejor de ella para que tu te sientas bien-

-tienes razón. Y dime lida-kun, ¿Por qué crees que el romance sea importante en nuestras vidas como héroes?- volvió a sonrojarse.

-es lo que me ha dicho mi hermano…y yo también lo he observado, después de todo, somos adolescentes…nuestra prioridad es ser héroes, pero en algún punto querremos, la mayoría al menos, tener alguien a nuestro lado que nos apoye incondicionalmente y formar una familia, como nuestros padres hicieron…de modo que, el mundo cada vez se haga un lugar mejor gracias a lo que les enseñaremos a nuestros hijos- Deku observaba con admiración las palabras de su amigo y le encontraba razón, pese a que tenia sus dudas. Después de todo, su única familia había sido durante casi toda su vida su madre, por lo que él no sabia sobre grandes familias.

X

Estaba furiosa. Hasta hace nada Bakugo le había dicho que eran amigos con derechos, pero ahora eso no le bastaba. ¿Por qué? Porque tenia una trampa, todo con él era una trampa. No era que podía andar por los pasillos hablando sobre su amigo con derechos, ni siquiera podía decirle amigo a Bakugo, porque todos se extrañarían. Aunque les gustaba pensarse como amigos entre toda la clase, todos tenían en claro quienes eran más amigos de otros. Y era casi como una regla implícita que no le permitía unirse a Bakugo en amistad. Pero estaba furiosa, y esto solo era el abono que alimentaba su semilla de furia. ¿Qué había implantado la semilla?, la escena. El ver a Bakugo, SU Bakugo como ella lo sentía, temprano por la mañana, antes de entrar al salón, hablando con una chica de otra clase. Él, impávido como siempre, manos en los bolsillos, ceño fruncido y boca en línea recta. Ella, en cambio, se notaba a leguas que le estaba coqueteando. ¿Por qué no se iba y la dejaba hablando sola? ¿y que pasa si estaban concertando alguna clase de encuentro? ¿y si ya tenia algo con esa chica? ¿y si actuaba con ella de la misma forma en como se comportaba con ella misma? Por All Might, todas estas preguntas la ahogaban como si hubiese salido de la gravedad. Y eso no acababa ahí, porque una vez que la maldita escena acabo, vinieron las consecuencias. Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y hasta Mineta molestando a Bakugo por hablar en privado con otra chica fuera de las conocidas. Ya no lo soportaba, aunque le temblara todo el cuerpo del coraje, se pararía y le diría que hablarían fuera de clase. Pero el destino quería mantenerla alejada de esa bestia.

Se abrió la puerta para darle paso a Aizawa-sensei. Esta vez su expresión era un milímetro más diferente de lo que acostumbraba, por lo que significaba que traía un anuncio importante o quizás preocupante.

-Atención estudiantes, nos llega información importante del departamento de policías. Como bien saben, colaboramos directamente con ellos, por lo que las informaciones que se manejan suelen ser de primer nivel de confiabilidad. Usualmente quedan entre los héroes y ellos, pero ahora es importante alarmar a la población estudiantil por si se vieran enfrentados a este objeto. De hecho, puede ser que sea necesario formar grupos de patrullaje para buscar el objeto, pero eso aun esta en evaluación. La bodega del doctor Shield ha sufrido una explosión producto de un experimento mal sellado que entró en combustión con otro. Esta explosión abarcó varios kilómetros a la redonda desperdigando diversos objetos por las variadas zonas aledañas. Uno de estos objetos, un bucle de tiempo se encuentra extraviado, por lo que se hace necesario encontrarlo antes que pueda caer en manos enemigas-.

-¿Qué es un bucle de tiempo?- preguntó Mina una vez que alzó su brazo.

-una maquina que te permite viajar en el tiempo a tu antojo y cambiar lo que desees-

-¿y ha funcionado?- esta vez fue Toru quien preguntó. Aizawa dudó un poco sobre si darles esta información a sus alumnos, pero le era imposible ocultarles algo.

-sí- todos se sorprendieron ante esto- pero ahora se encuentra en desuso. Solo sirvió una vez para comprobar su objetivo sin alterar nada de la historia y luego se guardó. Por eso se hace importante que sea encontrado para que pueda ser destruido de una vez por todas como lo tenia previsto el doctor Shield. Un objeto así, en las manos equivocadas, puede ser fatal para todos-. Todos se imaginaron diversas posibilidades, todas igual de devastadoras, pero en el caso de Izuku Midoriya, pensó que un objeto así en manos de un villano como All for one y su discípulo, solo podría llevar a que retrocedieran el tiempo para evitar algo así como el nacimiento de All Might.

X

-la cafetería queda en la otra dirección, cara de ángel- fueron las primeras palabras en todo el día de cierto rubio hacia cierta castaña. Cuando vio que ésta prefirió seguir caminando en lugar de responderle como esperaba, se detuvo para llamar su atención.

-oi-

-¿Qué?- fue la escueta respuesta de Uraraka. Bakugo abrió sus brazos.

-¿desde cuando eres tan rápida almorzando?-

-¿desde cuando te interesa?- le replicó ella. Esto era algo nuevo. Acortó la distancia entre ambos.

-¿es que acaso te has estado juntando mucho conmigo para que te contagies de esa actitud de mierda?- cuando notó que Uraraka pretendía darse la media vuelta para dejarlo hablando solo, la tomó de un brazo y la metió en la primera sala que encontró, la cual para su fortuna, se encontraba desierta.

-¿Qué acaso no te he dado suficiente de esto para que andes amargada?- le espetó tocando su entrepierna para luego intentar tocar las piernas de la chica.

-suéltame…tengo una clase de entrenamiento a la cual asistir-

-la clase empieza dentro de media hora- volvió a fruncir su ceño -¿almorzaste?- inquirió, y Uraraka desvió su mirada cruzándose de brazos. Esto lo hartó.

-¡mírame cuando te hablo, carajo!- le dijo al tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared, colocando un brazo al lado de la chica y con el otro tomó su mentón dirigiendo su cara y mirada hacia él.

-¿Qué hablabas con la chica de la mañana?- se atrevió a decir por fin la castaña. Esto provocó que Bakugo sonriera de lado.

-así que era eso. La verdad, ya ni lo recuerdo, no fue relevante para mi-

-no me veas la cara de…-

-¿idiota? A ti jamás- ambos se miraron durante unos segundos debido a esta respuesta. ¿Qué era esto que estaba naciendo en Bakugo? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba brindándole explicaciones a Uraraka? Debía volver a ser él mismo -mientras me hablaba yo solo pensaba en como metértela la siguiente vez- listo, eso habrá bastado. Esos ojos rojos, ¿le estarían mintiendo?.

-no quiero que pienses en mi solo de esa manera, tampoco quiero que me mientas…prefiero tu honestidad, tu brutal honestidad- le dijo Ochako bajando la guardia.

-¿almorzaste?- de acuerdo, él no lo hablaría ahora. Uraraka solo negó -demonios, y pretendes entrenar así. ¿Cómo es que ninguna de las idiotas de tus amigas lo notó?- Uraraka solo alzó los hombros. Ella sabía como pasar desapercibida entre sus amigas.

-estoy ahorrando. Siempre ahorro. No me gusta despilfarrar el dinero- Bakugo no lo entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo en estos momentos. Solo tomó su lonchera que la había puesto en el suelo y la colocó entre ambos.

-ten mi almuerzo-

-no te dejare sin almuerzo- replicó rápida, aunque sorprendida.

-no lo harás. Siempre traigo conmigo raciones extras para después de entrenar. Suele darme apetito- Uraraka solo parpadeaba perpleja. Estaban teniendo una conversación normal y hasta le estaba permitiendo conocerlo un poco más.

Como Bakugo notó que ella solo lo miraba con una expresión tonta, la tomó de un brazo, la sentó en un pupitre, colocó la lonchera en medio y él se sentó enfrente mientras repartía la comida. Era una escena un tanto tosca. Y así compartieron su primer almuerzo improvisado y en privado. Ninguno sabia que decir o si debía hacerlo, pero se notaba comodidad entre ambos.

Uraraka deseaba hacerse las mil ilusiones con ese hombre, pero eso era un peligro. Bakugo, por su parte, solo actuaba y no pensaba, por lo que no podía tener en cuenta que cada movimiento podía ilusionar o dañar a la chica que tenia en frente. Pero no era estúpido, sabia que si seguía recibiéndolo en su habitación era por algo más fuerte que el deseo, y sabia que él estaba cruzando una línea que desconocía, y porque lo desconocía era que le asustaba. ¿acaso esto era de lo que su madre siempre le habló? Maldita mujer… ¿y por qué Uraraka pensaba que él mentía todo el tiempo? Pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-¿piensas en mi? Cuando no estas conmigo…- hablo una cabizbaja, aunque sonrojada castaña.

-oi…solo me interesa que sepas que yo no miento y realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que esa chica me dijo. A la única mujer que le presto atención es a ti…y a mi mamá…pero solo cuando no dicen estupideces-

-¡Katsuki Bakugo, tu…me gustas!- dijo casi en un grito y luego tapó su boca con ambas manos, como si fuera a vomitar. Y como no le iba a gustar, si habían pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ella tenia sentimientos y muchos. Se miraron perplejos durante unos segundos, ninguno esperaba una declaración en medio de un almuerzo improvisado. Tal vez debieron quedarse callados.

-yo no vine aquí para eso- comenzó el rubio mientras sus ojos rojos se ocultaban de los de Uraraka -solo me importa ser héroe-.

-entonces no tienes claro tu objetivo…de lo contrario no nos hubiéramos acercado aquella noche…-comenzaba a recordar cómo todo se había dado, pero se contuvo. En estos momentos podía tornarse un recuerdo demasiado triste. Bakugo se puso en pie.

-¿Qué carajo esperas de mi?¿un noviazgo?¿un felices por siempre? Solo somos unos mocosos…ningún puto héroe se ha atrevido a tanto, el único imbécil que lo intento fue Endeavor y todos sabemos como termino esa mierda…no hay un tu y yo…ahg…tu no…tu no me gustas, maldita cara redonda!- y se fue echando chispas. Podía ser cruel. Podía ser muy cruel. Lagrimas saladas comenzaron a correr por las redondas mejillas de la chica.

X

Para cuando comenzó la clase de entrenamiento, ya todo se había ido al carajo. Pero el destino seguía lanzando sus cartas.

-de acuerdo estudiantes. A partir de hoy comenzaremos los entrenamientos en pareja- ni bien Aizawa dijo esto, todos comenzaron a acercarse hacia su mejor amigo, hasta que Aizawa los detuvo con la mirada- las parejas las tengo previamente seleccionadas y algunas serán las mismas del festival- dicho esto, algunos se colocaron en rápida alerta. El profesor comenzó a mencionar las parejas, hasta que llego a la que no debía ser nombrada: Uraraka y Bakugo. Dicho esto, varios más se colocaron en alerta pensando en lo mal que se habían dado las cosas esa vez para la chica. La castaña quería hablar, protestar, pero su voz apenas salía de su garganta.

-¿estas parejas serán solo por hoy?¿por que ha hecho esta selección, sensei?- fueron interrogantes provenientes desde lida, preocupado por quien consideraba una hermana.

-estas parejas serán de aquí hasta que yo lo disponga. Cada vez que empiece esta clase, quiero que se reúnan con su pareja y estén con ella hasta el final. Quiero ver avances, no retrocesos, que sus kirks se complementen y potencien. Aunque ahora les parezca que son muy diferentes, ese será su verdadero trabajo, encontrar un modo de hacerlos encajar. La pareja que mejor lo logre, tendrá una bonificación extra para el final del curso. Si es necesario que se reúnan a entrenar fuera de clases, que así sea- todos acataron y se acercaron a su dupla asignada. Bakugo y Uraraka también, haciéndolo parecer lo menos incómodo posible.

Los minutos pasaban y apenas interactuaban. Cada uno preocupado de sus propios movimientos. Apenas habían miradas y nada de palabras.

-Uraraka, Bakugo, no me hagan repetir las instrucciones…no me interesan los problemas personales, pero si no los veo interactuar de aquí al final de la clase, tendrán un punto en contra-. Esto bastó para que se acercaran, pero con la distancia prudente que una discusión reciente ameritaba.

-no creas que me contendré- amenazó el rubio

-nunca lo has hecho- replicó la morena

-acabaré contigo. Tu no tienes nada de frágil-

-pero tu sí- dicho esto el combate comenzó. Era como si necesitaran sacarse toda la rabia que les había quedado. Para el final de la clase, ya estaban exhaustos y su complementación apenas había aumentado.

-Bakugo, Uraraka…necesitan entrenar tiempo extra- fueron las palabras finales de Aizawa-sensei. Estaban condenados.

X

Ya por la noche, todos exhaustos de la escuela, buscaban una forma de distraerse, y dado que no podían salir, debían ser creativos. Fue como un murmullo que nació en conjunto y solo necesitaban contar con la aprobación del delegado de clase. Se necesitaron un par de minutos, hasta que por fin aceptó el juego de la botella. Pese a que colocaron reglas para que hubiera todo tipo de penitencias, en el fondo todos esperaban que derivara en libres besos.

La fortuna parecía estar del lado de varios, dado que ya se habían producido encuentros cercanos entre Mina y Kirishima, Momo y Todoroki. Otros como Mineta, continuaban con su mala racha. Cierto rubio ojos color carmín observaba de reojo mientras se preparaba un batido. Ese juego era bobo y él no participaría de eso. Pero cierta castaña de su interés se encontraba en medio intentando pasar las penas con su mejor sonrisa. De pronto la botella se detuvo en un moreno peliverde, y al girarla de nuevo para ver quien seria la persona elegida, todos contuvieron el aliento. Ella era la elegida y este era el perfecto momento para que la predicción de todos se volviera realidad. Uraraka y Midoriya debían besarse por mandato de la botella. La castaña sin querer dirigió una vista rápida a la habitación buscando a cierto rubio rompe corazón, pero no lo encontró. Suspiró. Si esto ocurría, debía ser por algo. Su amigo en frente ya se encontraba en posición y decidido como nunca. Se miraron y Uraraka sintió cierta calidez en la mirada…aquello la calmó. Todo iba ocurriendo en cámara lenta, ya podían sentir la respiración del otro, solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros y…¡PUM!

Fue como un meteorito, porque fue fugaz, pero algo los había atravesado y había hecho retroceder. Para cuando todos voltearon a ver desde donde había provenido aquella mini explosión, ahí se encontraba él con su brazo estirado y un rostro de los mil demonios. ¿Explicación por su actuar? Era algo que todos estaban esperando.


	3. Chapter 3

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live  
Oh take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open_

_Why were they open_

_{Grenade_Bruno Mars}_

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 3: Los padres.**

_Les traigo un poquitiño de lemon :$ espero que les guste, porque siendo sincer s, todos estamos aquí por el estúpido y sensual lemon; ya en segundo lugar el romance 7u7 trataré de traerles lemon capitulo por medio…trataré._

''Kacchan'' dijo apenas Midoriya. Tenia los ojos tan grandes sobre el rubio igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

''Ahora si que eres hombre muerto, Deku'' continúo sumido en su locura Bakugo mientras avanzaba amenazante hacia el peliverde.

''Oye amigo solo era un juego'' habló Kirishima.

''Bakugo, no se puede utilizar la singularidad para atacar a compañeros, como delegado es mi deber prohibírtelo'' anunció lida, pero todo era en vano. Excepto una voz melodiosa proveniente de cierta castaña.

''Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu objetivo Katsuki…recuérdalo'' se atrevió a decir haciendo referencia a la discusión que habían tenido aquel día y parándose en medio de él y su mejor amigo. Pareciera que ese era su destino, encontrarse siempre en medio de ambos.

Bakugo por su parte supo reaccionar al momento de escuchar a Uraraka, aunque sus ojos oscilaban entre ella y Deku. Había algo que no le gustaba de lo que observaba, como si tuviera un presentimiento terrible. Quería continuar, quería gritar y aclararle al inútil ese, y de paso a todos, que no podía besar a Uraraka, ni siquiera acercarse a menos de 50 centímetros de ella, porque esos labios ya eran suyos y no permitiría que besaran a nadie más mientras él tuviera vida. Pero, en contraste con lo usual, prefirió callar. Callar y marcharse. Sabia que eso había bastado para acabar con el tonto juego.

''Chicos, ¿se encuentran bien?'' pregunto Tsuyu cuando ya todos vieron que Bakugo había desaparecido de escena.

''Sí…solo nos rozó'' exhaló Izuku. Ochako por su parte ya estaba acostumbrada. Bakugo la había quemado un par de veces cuando tenían sexo debido al constante entusiasmo del chico. Quería ir tras de él, pero no dejaría en evidencia una situación que ya había acabado.

''¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?'' preguntó Kaminari. Todos miraron a Uraraka esperando una respuesta. Ella los complació.

''Fue nada. Bakugo de seguro quedó molesto por el entrenamiento de hoy'' se alzó de hombros. La mayoría pareció aceptar esto y comenzaron a disolverse. Pero esto ya había activado las alertas en Kirishima, Todoroki, Momo y lida.

Uraraka por su parte ya no quería más de esta mierda y estaba dispuesta a subir directo a su habitación cuando fue detenida por Midoriya.

''Uraraka-san…lamento que todo haya terminado así''

''No hay nada que lamentar, Deku-kun'' trató de ser amable.

''Me gustaría hacer las cosas bien y por eso…quería invitarte a salir''. La chica parpadeó varias veces. No podía creer que Deku hubiese pedido algo así sin tartamudear. De seguro llevaba horas practicándolo, aunque comenzó a notar como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse lentamente. Tenia que responder antes que su amigo fuera la fiel copia de un tomate.

''Seguro'' trató de parecer relajada. Realmente no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.

''Perfecto. El próximo fin de semana será. Planearé lo mejor para ti'' exclamó con una enorme sonrisa. Esta última frase comenzó a resonar en su cabeza: _lo mejor para ella. _Solo Deku se atrevía a decirlo y ofrecerlo, en cambio Katsuki…de momento quizás podía ofrecerle lo contrario.

Comenzó a subir. Iba inmersa en sus pensamientos y cansancio cuando una mano la tomó y arrastró hacia una habitación. Era de esperarse, quizás en el fondo ella deseaba que eso ocurriera luego de la escena montada abajo, solo que no quería ser tan obvia. Si salía corriendo detrás de él, todos se iban a alarmar, y ella podía terminar más herida de lo que ya estaba.

La habitación estaba semi oscura. Sus ojos se encontraron directamente por unos segundos y Uraraka caía en cuenta las pocas veces que había estado en esa habitación, en comparación con las veces que Bakugo entraba y salía de la suya. Pero al menos formaba parte de las selectas personas que habían entrado ahí, algo así como un lujo. Todo era así con el rubio y no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Estaba preparada para que él comenzará a gritar y ya todos se volvieran a alarmar, puesto que ella no callaría, pero pasó lo contrario y la sorprendió, casi tanto como la primera vez que ambos se unieron.

Bakugo se acercó lento al principio, pero cuando logró atraparla en un beso y abrazo, fue fiero. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica y ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, aunque esta vez él no la condujo hacia la cama. Bajó su brazo derecho hasta la intimidad de la castaña, que con tanto beso y toqueteo ya estaba húmeda, y con solo dos dedos comenzó a masturbarla. Ella por su parte comenzaba a gemir por lo bajo y a imitarlo, metiendo también su brazo derecho al pantalón del chico para agarrar su firme miembro y moverlo de abajo hacia arriba como ya bien sabia que le gustaba a él. Cuando Bakugo supo que Uraraka estaba por tener su primer orgasmo, detuvo los besos y bajó el pantalón de la chica, ella pensó que la torturaba haciendo eso y en parte así era, aunque las intenciones de él eran prolongar el placer…de ambos. Ella pensó que comenzaría a penetrarla, pero él se limitó a colocarse de rodillas frente a la chica y lamer aquel clítoris ya hinchado que Uraraka presentaba. En ese momento ella metió ambas manos en los cabellos rebeldes del chico, sintió suavidad, pero no pudo evitar apretar aquella suavidad.

Uraraka no quería pensar en ese instante, lo imitaba a él solo actuando sin pensar, aunque no podía explicarse porque estaban en eso después de lo sucedido abajo, aunque esto era mil veces mejor a que Bakugo le gritara. Abrió su boca como si fuera a dar un gran grito, pero no lo hizo, solo pudo exhalar fuertemente. Había tenido un gran placentero orgasmo en donde sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, tal cual hubiera activado su singularidad. Bakugo mientras tanto saboreaba todo el orgasmo en su boca mientras subía de a poco dejando un rastro de saliva y fluidos en el abdomen de Ochako mediante una suave lamida. Volvieron a besarse y ella pudo sentir su propio sabor, además de volver a agarrar el aún duro miembro del chico para continuar con lo que había empezado. No le tomo mucho tiempo para que él se viniera en su mano. Una vez eso pasó, ambos pudieron tomar un poco de distancia mientras recuperaban el aliento y ordenaban sus ropas.

''Deku me pidió una cita para este fin de semana…y le dije que sí'' dijo antes de irse y dejar a Bakugo a medio vestir. Era primera vez que ella lo dejaba a él y en su propia habitación, además de no darle tiempo para que procesara la bomba que le había lanzado. Una vez que logró entrar a su habitación, supo que no habría represalias por parte del rubio…por ahora.

X

''Un bucle de tiempo perdido…es más de lo que podría haber pedido'' reía maniáticamente Tomura al enterarse de esta nueva posibilidad que se les presentaba. ''La UA cada vez demuestra más su ineptitud al permitir que algo así se les pierda y se filtre hasta llegar a nuestros oídos'', terminaba de mencionar mientras rascaba su cuello con frenesí.

''Tengo entendido que el bucle le pertenecía al doctor Shield. UA solo se ha unido en la búsqueda al ser una amenaza si cae en nuestras manos'' complementaba Kurogiri.

''Y caerá'' afirmó Tomura ''imaginen las posibilidades…podría revivir a mis familiares, impedir el nacimiento de All Might, entregarle todo ese poder a Sensei''. Kurogiri lo miraba con cierto dejo de preocupación. Este bucle parecía aumentar la locura de Tomura.

''¡Toga!'' llamó el líder y la chica salió de su escondite, ''¿aun te queda sangre de la chica de la gravedad?'', y ella asintió. ''Bien. Te tengo una misión''

''¿De verdad? Volveré a ver a mi amiga Ochako…y también al guapo de Deku…podré seguir haciendo más amigos'' mencionó emocionada en su locura la rubia.

X

Los días pasaban y Bakugo con Uraraka no se dirigían la palabra. Cada uno podía pensar que ya todo había acabado entre ellos, pero en el fondo mantenían la duda o esperanza. Era difícil entrenar juntos si no había palabras en medio, y ambos se sabían vigilados por Aizawa, así que no seria de extrañar que tuvieran puntos en contra.

''Entonces…¿Qué hay contigo y Uraraka?'' se atrevió a decir Kirishima frente a Bakugo. Pensó, erróneamente, que si le preguntaba pasados unos días desde el incidente en el juego de la botella, la reacción de él seria menor.

''¡¿QUE HAY DE MI CON QUIEN?! NI SIQUIERA SÉ DE QUIEN MIERDA ME ESTAS HABLANDO'' rugió cual león.

''Vamos amigo, sabes perfectamente quien es Uraraka…sé que es la única chica a quien has notado desde que te enfrentaste a ella en el festival'' decidió continuar pese a que casi queda sin cabellos luego del rugido de su ''amigo''.

''Tsk''

''No pensé que la odiaras…ni si quiera te ha vencido''

''…''

''No seas tonto Bakugo…es una chica linda, buena y fuerte. Estoy seguro de que algún día será una gran heroína y…cualquiera podría fijarse en ella, incluido yo''

''Ni-te-atrevas'' logró captarlo ''y que carajo le sucede a todo el mundo que de pronto comienzan a pensar y hablar de amor''

''Es lo normal'' se alzó de hombros ''deja de actuar como alguien asustado…en fin, te decía que creo comenzaré a acercarme a Uraraka…quizás podría conseguir unos besitos de esas mejillas regordetas…'' recibió un puñetazo.

''Basta…ella…saldrá con estupiDeku…tal como todos esperan'' dijo el rubio apenas. Kirishima suspiró.

''Aquí nadie es de nadie, Bakugo. A menos que manejes más información de la supuesta. De igual manera, siempre hay tiempo para luchar…ya sea por una situación…o por una persona''. Y con esa estocada final, se fue.

X

La semana estaba por terminar, cada vez faltaba menos para su primera cita con Deku, hasta que sonó su celular. Era su madre con malas noticias. Su padre estaba en la cárcel por haber sido incriminado en una estafa. Entre sollozos su madre juraba por la inocencia del hombre, y ella le creía. Debía correr, marcharse de ahí para estar con sus padres. Ella no podía permitir que fuera victima de una injusticia, aunque siendo una adolescente no era mucho lo que podía hacer. Habló con Aizawa y el director, quienes le permitieron marcharse temprano siempre y cuando mantuviera su ubicación activa. Además, debía regresar apenas la situación se controlara, de lo contrario enviarían a alguien por ella y eso significaría castigo seguro.

Una vez en tribunales, no pudo evitar llorar junto a su madre. Su familia era pequeña, solo los tres, por lo que no se concebían separados y menos si algo le ocurría a alguno. Pronto comenzó a maldecir por la falta de dinero, de lo contrario su padre no estaría en esta situación. Lo poco que pudieron ver al hombre, éste les juro y contra juró que era inocente, para los tres no había dudas, pero necesitaban probarlo ante los demás. ¿Qué tendrían que vender ahora para tener dinero para un buen abogado? Si tan solo ella fuera un héroe profesional, podría ayudar realmente. El juez dictamino investigación, pero el hombre debía quedar en prisión preventiva. Por mientras, contarían con un abogado facilitado por el juzgado. Solo esperaban que fuera rápido y el mejor.

Pasaron dos semanas y Ochako se sentía realmente mal, no quería imaginar como había sido para su progenitor. Todos sus compañeros se habían enterado finalmente, puesto que al haber visitas durante la semana, la castaña obtuvo un permiso especial para salir entre semana y poder ver a su padre. No faltaron los murmullos preguntándose si esto afectaría la carrera de la castaña. Si podría ser una heroína si es que su padre resultaba culpable. Usualmente, los familiares de los héroes debían tener comportamiento intachable ante la ley, de lo contrario, podían perjudicar a su pariente, dado que lo más probable es que ninguna agencia confiara en ellos y el publico menos. Uraraka era un alma en pena, aunque no había querido desahogarse con nadie. Si lo hacia, sentía que seria como condenar a su padre antes de tiempo. Estaba esperando.

''Oi cara redonda'' eran las primeras palabras que él le dirigía luego de 3 semanas. Era el máximo tiempo que habían estado ''separados'', lo cual resultaba extraño, pero les recordaba a los tiempos previos a que se acercaran tanto. Quien hubiera pensado que de cierta forma, él dejaría su orgullo por hablarle. Estaban en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de él. ''Supe…bueno, igual que to…¿Cómo estas?'' dijo al fin.

''Bien…'' dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

''Oi, si yo no te miento, tu tampoco lo hagas conmigo…no soy un mocoso al que debas proteger''

''¿Realmente quieres hablar esto en el pasillo?''. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una patada y le hizo el ademan de entrar. Una vez dentro, él pensaba volver a hablar, pero fue callado con un inesperado abrazo proveniente desde la chica. Uraraka lo extrañaba, y sabia que con él no necesitaba fingir. Esperaba que no la rechazara luego de 3 semanas, y al no hacerlo, ese abrazo fue suficiente para que se liberara y comenzara a llorar como no había podido hacerlo con nadie en 2 semanas. Acarició su cabello de una forma torpe, pero aprendiendo. Hasta besó su cabeza. Lo que sea por otorgarle algo de calma y consuelo. No se percataron que los sollozos habían sido estrepitosos al punto de atraer la atención de quienes iban pasando por el pasillo.

''Kacchan, ¿estas llorando?'' habló Midoriya tocando la puerta. Ambos se paralizaron en su abrazo.

''No es de tu puto asunto lo que pase aquí dentro'' gritó impulsivo como siempre.

''¿Acaso has dicho que Bakugo esta llorando?'' ahora se unía lida.

''¿Seguro que estas bien, Kacchan?'' volvió a insistir Deku. Bakugo iba a hablar nuevamente, o más bien gritar, cuando otra voz habló antes.

''Bakugo, si te encuentras mal, debes decírnoslo'' lida habló.

''Pero eran sollozos de mujer, yo también los escuché'' ahora se metía Mina.

''Bakugo, si estas con una chica dentro y la estas lastimando, será mejor que abras o derribare esta puerta'' los golpes de lida fueron fuertes.

''Será mejor que salga a aclarar esto'' susurró Uraraka. Seguían firmes en su abrazo.

''En ese caso lo haré yo. Tú escóndete''. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y comprobaron que no había lugar.

''Si abres, será imposible que cierres esa puerta''. Uraraka lo sabía bien, si Bakugo abría, lida o alguien más se metería sin problema alguno.

''Usaré explosiones de ser necesario''

''No, por favor'' Uraraka se aferró más a él en suplica.

''¿Acaso escuché que Bakugo está encerrado con una chica?'' ahora llegaba Sero ''Quiero ver esto''.

''Ya sé. Flotaré por la ventana'' fue la idea de Uraraka.

''Alguien te verá, eso seguro''. De todas maneras se acercaron y efectivamente abajo se encontraban Kirishima y Kaminari hablando amenamente. Estaban acorralados.

''¿Alguien ha visto a Uraraka?'' ahora Momo se unía a los de afuera, ''No está en su habitación y su madre está abajo con una sorpresa''. Esto alertó a la castaña. ¿Qué hacia su madre en UA? ¿Y que sorpresa podía traer ahora?. Todos comenzaron a negar.

''¿Qué sorpresa? Si es que se puede saber'' intervino Todoroki.

''Está con su padre abajo…debió conseguir la libertad…también están los padres de…'' pero Momo no alcanzó a terminar, porque rápidamente Uraraka salió de su escondite, para sorpresa de todos. Bakugo los miró a todos quienes estaban fuera de su habitación y no supo más que salir tras la castaña para evitar preguntas estúpidas. Momo y Todoroki se miraron con cierta complicidad.

Y efectivamente, bajando las escaleras se encontraban los progenitores de la dueña de la gravedad, pero no estaban solos.

''¡Papá, mamá!'' gritó Uraraka corriendo a sus brazos como niña chiquita.

''Papá, mamá'' mencionó con menos entusiasmo el rubio que llegaba a contemplar la escena, ''¿Qué hacen aquí?''.

''Primero se saluda y luego se preguntan bobadas'' replico la rubia mayor, antes que su pareja pudiera intervenir.

''Estoy libre, Ochako'' exhalaba el señor Uraraka, ''Y todo gracias a ella. Te presento a la señora Bakugo, mi abogada y salvadora'' decía al tiempo que se colocaba al lado de la rubia madura con una gran sonrisa. Ochako y Katsuki no podían creerlo mientras ataban cabos en su cabeza.

''Que bueno que ambos estén aquí. Vinimos a buscarlos para salir todos juntos a celebrar'' pudo por fin hablar el señor Bakugo.

_Ayyyy espero que les haya gustado . Me avisan si lo encontraron corto. La verdad, tengo tantas ideas para este fic, que me cuesta ordenarme un poco. Lamento si encuentran que hay OOC, pero mi verdad es que leyendo diversos fics Kacchako, algunos con Bakugos sádicos o romántico, siento que si lo lleváramos a la serie, esta seria la forma más adecuada en que él respondería. Ni sádico ni meloso, termino medio por favor hahaha. Espero que este Bakugo que concibo sea de su agrado al menos en un 80% jeje En cuanto a Uraraka, me gusta colocarle harta personalidad, algo así como lo visto en el festival deportivo. Espero traerles el siguiente capítulo más pronto que tarde, ¡saludines! ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Los encuentros de fútbol con mis amigos  
Los cambié por besos y unos cigarrillos  
Yo fui un Dios que hizo verano en tu mejilla  
Un astronauta entre tus pechos de afrodita_

_Y van, van por dentro  
Tus recuerdo son estrellas que  
no paran de llover_

_(El farolito – Voz Veis)_

**Capítulo 4: Recordando.**

Iban todos como una gran familia (así lo pensó Uraraka) en la mini van de los Bakugo. Los señores Bakugo delante, el padre conduciendo y la madre haciendo de copiloto, luego sus padres, quienes llevaban una distendida charla con los de adelante y finalmente atrás, ellos, en silencio. Uraraka no dejaba de observar la escena que tenia enfrente y notaba que Bakugo también lo hacia, aunque prefería desviar su mirada a la ventana.

''Esto es extraño, Katsuki'' se atrevió a decir en un susurro. Él rubio chasqueo la lengua y la hizo callar, aunque también en un susurro.

''No me llames así frente a ellos''. Fin de la interacción.

A pesar de ir inmersa en la conversación con sus nuevos amigos, Mitsuki Bakugo observaba cada tanto a los jóvenes al fondo de la mini van.

Llegaron a un restaurant de mariscos bastante hogareño y agradable. En una mesa rectangular se sentó cada familia frente a frente. Uraraka estaba muy feliz de tener a su padre cerca luego de dos semanas, por lo que no se contendría en cuanto a mimos, pese a tener a Bakugo enfrente. _''Es una mimada''_ pensaba Bakugo cada vez que pasaba su vista sobre Ochako, aunque luego comenzó a pensar que, si tal vez le diera la oportunidad, la chica podría comportarse igual de cariñosa con él. Sacudió un poco su cabeza para desviar este pensamiento, debía terminar por convencerse de que él no era bueno para ella.

La escena era un tanto cómica; mientras tres personas se comportaban de forma cariñosa entre si, las otras tres personas en frente se limitaban a observar el menú. Pero ambas familias poseían más en común de lo que se hubiesen podido imaginar.

Una vez que les tomaron el pedido, y para evitar incomodidades, Uraraka fue la primera en hablar.

''¿Cómo ocurrió todo?''

''Bueno…'' era como si Mitsuki hubiese estado esperando su turno, ''me asignaron el caso, aunque de cierta manera yo también lo pedí. El apellido se me hizo conocido de alguna parte y estaba en lo correcto. La chica que le dio pelea al salvaje de Katsuki en el festival deportivo, es todo un honor conocerte al igual que al resto de tu familia'' mencionaba la rubia mientras posaba sus ojos en la castaña como si estuviera viendo un antojadizo plato de comida.

''Estás desvariando, anciana'' replicó el rubio menor. Recibió una mirada asesina por parte de su progenitora.

''Para nosotros también ha sido un honor conocerlos'' mencionó la madre de Uraraka, con sus mejillas sonrojadas igual que su hija.

''Uh, aun hay algo que no me queda del todo claro…¿Por qué tuviste que pasar dos semanas encerrado, papá?''

''Si estaba dos semanas dentro, el monto de la fianza bajaba, Ochako. Una cosa por otra'' respondió sereno el padre.

''Además, son dos semanas que me permitieron reunir la información necesaria para demostrar que él no merecía pasar más tiempo encarcelado porque no representaba ningún peligro, y les sirve de garantía a los jueces para saber que no intentará escapar del país. Ahora, solo me falta reunir la ultima parte de la investigación para demostrar que tu padre solo fue engañado y es cien por ciento inocente, de lo cual no tengo absoluta duda'' parecía que la mujer disfrutaba hablar sobre su trabajo.

''Además, no salimos a almorzar con cada cliente de mi mujer'' se atrevió a decir en chiste el señor Bakugo y todos, a excepción de Katsuki, sonrieron.

''Realmente agradecemos la confianza puesta en nosotros'' replicó una vez más el señor Uraraka.

''Es mutuo'' complementó Mitsuki, ''y tu Ochako…'' se atrevió a llamarla por su nombre, ''puedes contar con nosotros igual que tus padres…incluso con Katsuki…puede ser un tanto brusco y tosco, pero estoy segura que estaría dispuesto a ayudarte…así lo hemos criado después de todo''.

''Oi, mujer…deja de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente''. Los platos ya habían llegado, pero la charla continuaba.

''y dime Ochako, ¿tienes novio?'' la duda ya mataba a Mitsuki, tanto que hasta ignoró a su hijo. La madre de Uraraka se atragantó y la castaña se ruborizó.

''n-no, señora'' respondió tímida y sin evitar posar sus ojos en Katsuki, quien le dio una mirada relámpago, pero que no pasó desapercibida para la mayor de los Bakugo.

''Somos un tanto estrictos en cuanto a eso con Ochako…'' esta vez habló su madre, ''ella puede tener novio, aunque debe contárnoslo, pero debe ser cuidadosa si es que pretende casarse de blanco algún día''. Katsuki quiso reír y Uraraka solo comenzó a comer muy rápido.

''Entiendo a lo que te refieres…'' comentaba tranquilamente Mitsuki, ''hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiese tenido una hija…aunque no pierdo las esperanzas con Katsu de que sea un hombre decente''. Uraraka pudo por fin alzar su vista y notó este tierno apodo que la mujer le brindaba a su hijo, y milagrosamente él no replicaba. Luego, notó algo aun más sorprendente, la señora Bakugo era la fiel copia de Katsuki en todo sentido, y luego venia el señor Bakugo. En alguna parte, muy en el fondo quizás, Bakugo debía tener algo parecido a él más allá del ADN, pero por sobre todo, Masaru era calmado y castaño, algo así como…ella. Eran ambos, Katsuki y ella, pero adultos y cambiados de sexo. Por un momento pensó, que si los dioses se ponían de acuerdo, un futuro así les podría esperar. Abrió grandes sus ojos.

''Oi, si los sigues mirando así los desgastaras'' le mencionó el chico mientras golpeaba suavemente su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

''Quien mira a quien'' le respondió rápida Uraraka.

''Así me gusta bella…carácter para esta bestia'' mencionó emocionada la madre del rubio.

Una vez acabó todo, los fueron a dejar a las afueras de UA. Bakugo no pretendía despedirse de sus padres, hasta que recordó algo.

''Oi, mujer que se dice mi madre…'' la menciona lo miró atenta, ''si pudieras no cobrarles a los padres de Uraraka por tus servicios…seria bueno…te lo agrade…ceria'', dijo esto último entre dientes. La mujer lo vio parpadeante varias veces, pero esta vez fue su esposo quien tomó la palabra.

''Tranquilo hijo. Ella ya se los había ofrecido, bien sabes que tu madre solo cobra en su buffet''.

''Y yo te agradecería que no perdieras a esa chica'' Mitsuki no podía quedarse callada.

''No sé de que me hablas'' le replicó Katsuki al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para emprender camino hacia los dormitorios, ''sí, sí, sí…hazte el tonto''.

''¿A que te refieres, querida?'' quiso saber su marido.

''Esa chica es la salvación de Katsu…créeme, sé porque te lo digo''.

Unos metros más allá, los Uraraka se despedían.

''¿Cómo haremos para pagar por los servicios de la señora Bakugo?'' inquiría la castaña menor.

''Hija, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no nos cobrará nada debido a que su hijo y tú son compañeros'' habló su madre.

''Más que compañeros…son amigos, ¿no?'' quiso saber el padre. Uraraka dudó.

''Solo tendremos que ajustar nuestros cinturones por la fianza que debimos pagar y la cual no estaba contemplada en nuestros gastos'' prosiguió la señora Uraraka.

''Todo esto acabará cuando por fin sea un héroe profesional'' suspiró Ochako.

''No mi niña…todo esto acabará cuando sea más cuidadoso respecto al tipo de personas con quienes hago negocios u amistad'' se sinceró el padre, ''que bueno que tu no tienes ese problema…aunque el chico Bakugo y tú sean distintos, se nota que logran complementarse''. Uraraka se sorprendió ante el comentario y sabia que tenia sus dudas. Dudas que no podía discutir con sus padres en este momento. Fue mejor para ella despedirse y emprender su camino. El rubio ya le llevaba unos cuantos pasos por delante.

''¿Realmente crees que ellos se complementan?'' quiso saber la señora Uraraka.

''Solo el tiempo nos lo dirá…a todos, pero especialmente a ellos'' finalizó su esposo.

X

''Así que tus padres esperan que llegues virgen al matrimonio'' le mencionó con sonrisa socarrona cuando Uraraka lo alcanzó. Ésta maldijo la inteligencia del chico y que lo haya captado sin que su madre lo dijera explícitamente.

''Tendré que mentir…'' fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir y luego se arrepintió.

''Como si pudieras engañar con algo así…a menos que te cases con un imbécil como De..'' prefirió morderse la lengua. Uraraka estaba a punto de replicar cuando notaron que ya estaban dentro del edificio y todos sus compañeros se encontraban en la sala común. Instintivamente los miraron y ambos chicos sintieron como si en algún momento hubieran sido tema de conversación. Bakugo prefirió ignorar a los extras y subir a su habitación. Uraraka pretendía moverse en cualquier dirección, menos donde los demás estaban hasta que Lida fue más rápido, se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

''Uraraka-san, ¿podemos hablar?''

''eh, claro''

''Como representante de la clase y protector de ustedes…'' ok, ella estaba segura de que él se había auto nominado así, ''es mi deber reportar ante Aizawa-sensei si alguno infringiera alguna regla, como encontrarse en la habitación de un compañero de sexo opuesto…''. Uraraka cerró sus ojos, esperaba lo peor, ''pero como tu amigo…'', suspiró, como si le costara decir lo siguiente ''dejaré pasar por esta vez aquello. Que conste que lo hago por ti, no por Bakugo; pero si te vuelvo a sorprender en su habitación, o en la de cualquier otro chico, no me dejaras más opción que acusarte y que tengas el castigo requerido''.

''¡Gracias lida!'' Uraraka fue feliz y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. El chico se fue rápido y la castaña pretendía subir las escaleras cuando esta vez fue detenida por Midoriya.

''¡Uraraka-san!...me alegra saber que tu padre se encuentra bien…realmente no me gustaba la forma en que te veías estos últimos días''

''Gracias Deku-kun'' dijo amablemente la castaña.

''Sabes, yo realmente quería darte tu espacio e imagine que no estabas con ánimos de nada…pero de verdad me gustaría que retomáramos nuestros planes para la cita el sábado''. Toda interacción tenia un propósito y Uraraka comenzaba a aprenderlo.

''Eh, claro''. Bakugo seguía siendo aire para ella y no te puedes aferrar al aire.

Una vez en el segundo piso y ya más cerca de su habitación, nuevamente fue llamada. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo.

''Uraraka''

''Momo…¿Qué tal?''

''Todo bien…¿y tú?''

''Bien, pero un tanto cansada…muchas emociones por hoy''

''Estoy de acuerdo…referente a eso…¿Qué ocurre entre Bakugo y tu?''. Uraraka parpadeo un par de veces seguidas, ''lamento mi falta de tacto, pero…tu estabas en su habitación, luego se fueron a comer con los padres de ambos, volvieron juntos y ni hablar de cómo reaccionó él al juego de la botella…todos de una manera u otra se preguntan lo mismo que te acabo de preguntar''.

''Oh por dios, ¿todos hablan sobre todo eso?''

''Excepto lo del juego, eso lo pensé yo''

''Momo…'', Uraraka se detuvo. Sí, la morena era su amiga, pero su sexto sentido no la engañaba y sabia que no era el momento de contarle todo. Además, alarmaría a su amiga por algo que era…¿aire? ¿nada? ¿pasado? ''Es complicado'', bajó su mirada.

''Explícame''

''Solo te puedo decir que él y yo somos compañeros…con recuerdos en común…quizás en un tiempo más pueda decirte algo diferente''.

''De acuerdo. Estaré esperando por ese momento''. Era un primer paso. Y Uraraka pudo por fin entrar en su habitación y desplomarse en su cama. Pero el descanso no comenzaría ahí, muchos pensamientos y recuerdos comenzaron a venir a su mente, entre ellos el recuerdo primordial, aquel que lo había comenzado todo.

X

_Uraraka posó sus ojos por vez primera en Bakugo desde su primer enfrentamiento, y ahí mismo descubrió lo masoquista que podía llegar a ser fijándose en el muchacho que la había derrotado. Pero había algo más, no solo era aquel quien le había ganado, sino el primero que no la veía frágil, que no acudía a su rescate ni ahora ni jamás. _

_Pero las cosas no podían ser ''sencillas'', pues ella mantenía aun su interés por Midoriya. Las palabras de Aoyama seguían resonando en su cabeza, sentía un poco de celos cuando una chica se acercaba al peliverde y por sobretodo se mantenía aquella endemoniada admiración hacia el esfuerzo de Deku. Pero ahora también sentía admiración por Bakugo, después de todo ambos tenían bastante en común como su constante esfuerzo por ser el mejor, aunque cada uno a su manera, eso Uraraka no lo olvidaba. ¡Maldita admiración! Debía aprenderla a separar del sentimiento. _

_Luego vino todo lo que paso con Bakugo, su secuestro y las palabras que ella utilizó sobre no ir en su ayuda porque seria algo que detestaría. Realmente se sorprendió de decir aquello, habló como si conociera a Bakugo de toda la vida. Pero la verdad es que, si él no la veía frágil y no veía necesidad de ir en su ayuda, ella no debía hacer lo contrario con él. Pero realmente se preocupó; y rezó a los dioses y estuvo cerca de inventar dioses nuevos con tal que todo saliera bien y Bakugo pudiera volver sano y salvo con ella…osea con ellos. _

_Una vez que eso pasó, ella debía quitarse la duda, debía decidir y tener sentimientos solo por uno, después de todo ella no era la clase de chica con varias opciones. O quizás llegaría a la opción de no sentir nada por ninguno. Quizás eso hubiera sido mejor. Llevaba días pensando cómo, cómo hacer que su corazón decidiera, cómo se acercaba a Bakugo, porque con Deku era sencillo, pero cómo lo hacia sin que resultara sospechoso. Hasta que una noche, mientras era designada en la cocina para la cena, también allí estaba el rubio. Jiro y Koda también estaban, pero de todos ella tuvo que pasarle un plato a Bakugo y sus manos se tocaron, por primera vez. Sintió cómo una corriente la atravesaba y algo dentro de ella se encendió, y le dijo que no había sido la única en sentirlo, porque el rubio la miró brevemente y el plato tembló casi cayendo, pero ambos fueron rápidos. Primera vez que se tocaban y sucedía aquello, ¿curioso, no? Entonces recordó las veces en que sus manos han estado cerca de las de Midoriya y esa corriente era inexistente. De hecho, quiso asegurarse y buscó la forma de rozar sus manos sin que fuera evidente, y de nuevo, nada sucedió. Algo dentro de ella estaba quedando claro de cierta manera. _

_Esa noche más tarde, estaba como absorta observando su mano por sobre el libro que leía y sentía que quería más de aquella corriente. Que necesitaba comprobar, aunque realmente no fuese necesario, que esa corriente realmente estaba ahí y no se estaba imaginando nada. Cuando por fin se convenció de que no seguiría leyendo y aun no conseguía tener sueño, fue cuando decidió salir por aire fresco._

_Llevaba apenas 5 minutos caminando cuando una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer; pero ella no era ninguna amargada y aprovecharía esa lluvia. Respiró profundamente, dio vueltas y por un instante sintió que la lluvia se llevaba todo y la renovaba, hasta se llegó a sentir como una niña de 5 años. Luego, tuvo la idea de utilizar su Kirk en medio de la lluvia. Estaba segura que más de alguna vez tendría que rescatar a alguien o luchar contra un villano bajo la lluvia, por lo que debía tomar ventaja de esta inesperada oportunidad. Realizó algunos intentos que resultaron medianamente bien y cuando notó que ya estaba muy empapada y podía coger un resfriado, comenzó a precipitarse hacia los dormitorios. Fue entonces cuando chocó con un bulto que la lanzó a tierra. _

''_Uraraka idiota que no te fijas…¿y que haces mojándote a propósito?''. Oh por dios, era él, la había reconocido inmediatamente y la llamaba por su nombre. _

''_Podría decirte lo mismo'', respondió y él parecía sorprenderse que una vez más ella le contestara. Atinó a estirar su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, ésta aceptó y nuevamente ahí estaba la corriente, pero esta vez no quitaron sus manos. Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente sin saber que era el inicio de las respiraciones agitadas con Bakugo Katsuki._

''_Vamos'' le dijo él para parar con la escena y sin darse cuenta comenzó a guiarla a través de la lluvia. Hasta que ella no aguanto más. _

''_Espera'' le dijo cuando estaban cerca y él se detuvo, ''tu también lo sentiste''._

''_¿De que hablas mensa?''_

''_De esto'' y en un rápido movimiento volvió a tomar su mano. Ahí estaba, nuevamente la corriente y ambos eran más que conscientes. Luego ella comenzó a tener locas ideas sobre si esa corriente se sentiría al juntar otras partes de sus cuerpos, como sus labios, por ejemplo. Bakugo mientras se acercaba y removía mechones mojados de la cara de Ochako que se atrevían a tapar ese bello rostro. Él podía continuar notándolo a través de la estela de lluvia, porque se había asegurado de aprender ese rostro de memoria desde el festival. Sabia que tarde o temprano le traería problemas, como ahora. _

_Se besaron. Ambos confundidos al principio por no saber como llegaron a eso, pero ambos querían comprobar si la corriente se manifestaba de otra manera y estaban en lo cierto. Ahora era más fuerte mediante sus labios. Fue lento y tímido, pero rápido aprendieron porque querían absorber más de esa corriente, y de ese dulzor picante que surgía entre los dos. Pero la dura realidad los trajo de vuelta y al estar tan cerca del edificio pensaron que alguien pudo verlos. Debían moverse en la misma dirección y ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Entonces Bakugo activo sus explosiones y ese fue su medio de escape directo a la ventana de su habitación. Ella por su parte prefirió correr. _

_Una vez dentro de su habitación todo estaba más que claro para Uraraka, ¿y ahora que? Quería más y ese fue el primer paso hacia su adicción, pero por otra parte esperaba que alguien llegara a preguntarle que carajos había visto. Pero no. La lluvia los había escondido. Una hora tardó en secarse, estaba por salir en busca de liquido caliente para abrigarse y poder dormir, porque ya eran las 11 de la noche. Abrió su puerta y ahí estaba él, todavía mojado. ¿Qué había hecho en una hora? Ella no sabia, pero él había pensado en ella durante una hora completa. _

''_Quiero más'' le dijo apenas y cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

''_Katsuki'' se atrevió a decir y él la besó. La tocó. Estaba ansioso por comprobar que esa corriente se sentía tocando cada fibra de su ser y ella también se volvía ansiosa. Ella ya estaba seca, pero por él se volvía a humedecer y pensó que el abrigo caliente por el cual iría a la cocina había llegado directo a su habitación. Era difícil pensar con Bakugo, con él actuando tan rápido. En cuestión de segundos ambos ya no tenían ropa encima porque deseaban sentir la corriente en cada fibra de sus respectivos seres. _

''_Bakugo detente''_

''_No detente tu…no debías tocarme''. Había llegado tan lejos con un chico, perdiendo todo pudor, ¿para detenerse? Además, sentía que él le acababa de dar la llave para vencerlo por fin. _

''_Sé cuidadoso por favor''. Y lo besó, y con eso sintió que ella ganaba. Su corazón estaba decidido. Pero ella solo estaba ganando esta primera fase…o segunda. Ahora estaban empatados. _

_Fin del recuerdo de Uraraka. ¿Habrá sido cuidadoso Bakugo? _

_Me he esforzado en traerles el cap, escribiendo apenas llego del trabajo, no sé si les pasa que les toma un montón escribir. Yo puedo estar 3 días seguidos escribiendo po horas (como ahora) y aun así no terminar (igual admito ser distraída y quedarme sin ideas). Pero al final les traigo este cap lleno de cariño igual que sus comentarios, tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad. Que lindas, me animan a volver más pronto que tarde. _

_En el siguiente capitulo se viene la perspectiva del husbando respecto al recuerdo (quise dejar el lemon para el siguiente cap 7u7), se viene la cita con Midoriya y nuevas intrigas provenientes desde la liga de villanos D: _

_¡Nos leemos! _


	5. Chapter 5

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises, be us against the world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

_(The one that got away – Katy Perry)._

**Capítulo 5: **_**Mía.**_

_Compañeros con recuerdos en común. _Bakugo mantenía al rojo vivo el recuerdo de cómo inicio todo con Uraraka, era como si se hubiese grabado a fuego en su mente. Él, de por si, era bastante detallista y prolijo, aunque no lo demostrara, pero no por nada habia logrado pulir su técnica para estar entre los mejores. Por lo que el caso con Uraraka no habia sido la excepción, recordando cada detalle, aquella primera vez pensó en cómo mejorar la siguiente vez y sobre todo, recordaba cada sentimiento que la muchacha le habia despertado. Algo que pensó no existía en él.

La corriente. Dios, eso era lo más perturbador. Recordaba que su madre le había hablado sobre esto unos años antes. Le mencionó que así lo había sentido con su padre la primera vez que entrelazaron sus manos, por lo que él debía esperar sentir lo mismo, puesto que esa sería la señal. Él, por su parte, prefería pensar que todo era invento de su madre para hacerlo creer en la tontería a la que llaman amor; pero si es que alguna vez esperaba le sucediera algo así, él pensó que sería cerca de sus 30 años y no a los 16.

Se sentía tan confundido. Él realmente quería estar con Uraraka, él realmente la quería; ¿acaso se necesita un por qué? No. Pero si tuviera que darlo, ¿cómo no querer a una chica como ella? Si la maldita se hacía querer por sí sola. Pero estar juntos, oficialmente, significa salir heridos. Él no era para ella, se conocía bien y sabía que por su mal carácter y facilidad para actuar sin pensar, tendrían más peleas que buenos momentos, la heriría demasiado y muy seguido, y pese a que estaba consciente de que no era una chica frágil, tampoco podía llevarla a su límite.

Además, estaba el hecho de que las parejas de escuela no prosperan, sus mismos padres eran prueba viviente de aquello. Se vinieron a conocer en el mundo laboral, por ahí por sus veinte, ambos contando con relaciones pasadas de escuela que no habian sobrevivido. Entonces, ellos estaban destinados al fracaso desde el día 1, porque aun tenían mucho por lo cual pasar, mucho que aprender, crecer y madurar; y de seguro a ella la estaba esperando algún hombre increíble que conocería en alguna agencia de héroes, por ahí cuando tuviera 23 quizás y con él haría su vida; en cambio a él, no estaba seguro de lo que le esperaba y tampoco sabía si, resultaba haber otra mujer para él, lo llenaría tanto como lo hacía Uraraka, si le brindaría aquella sensación eléctrica. Todo ese pensamiento final lo hacía colocar realmente emotivo.

Y, como bonus track, había otra cosa. Y quizás esto era lo que más aborrecía, pero tener cerca a Uraraka significaba colocarla en riesgo constantemente. Porque la liga de villanos ya estaba aguardando por él; y porque cuando fuera el héroe número 1, entonces no solo la liga, sino que todos y cualquier villano irían tras él, y si no podían llegar a él, buscarían a alguien significativo para él, y esa vendría siendo Uraraka. Era injusto, era realmente injusto colocarla en riesgo de esa manera tan gratuita. Por lo tanto, se contraponían su sueño de toda la vida con su nuevo sueño inesperado de adolescente.

X

''¿All Might?'' entraba Midoriya a una oficina en la UA.

''¿Eh?...joven Midoriya, no te esperaba por aquí…'' respondía el rubio que se giraba en su asiento para recibir a su inesperado invitado.

''¿Interrumpo algo importante? Disculpa, pero me gustaria hablar contigo…algo personal'' el semblante del peliverde cambió y el ex héroe número 1 notó que algo sucedía.

''Tranquilo…solo estaba navegando por internet…ahora cuéntame'' All Might le hizo el ademán para que ambos tomaran asiento en el sillón que había dentro de la oficina.

''Verás…sucede que este sábado tendré…mi primera…cita'' listo. Vergüenza en el rostro.

''Vaya…¿y quien es la elegida?'' el rubio estaba sorprendido, no pensó que Midoriya quisiera hablarle sobre eso.

''Uravity…Uraraka''

''Que gran elección. Auguro un futuro brillante como heroína para esa chica''

''Yo quería…bueno, sucede que no tengo nada de experiencia en citas y Uraraka…ella realmente me…gusta. Entonces como tú eres…como un padre, quisiera pedir tu consejo sobre como debería, ya sabes…comportarme en esta situación…realmente no quiero arruinarlo con ella''. All Might no podía más de la impresión, el impacto que había tenido en la vida del joven Midoriya había llegado hasta este punto en que él le solicitaba consejo como si de un padre se tratara. Y no lo culpaba, al chico realmente le hacía falta. Quizás ésta era su única falencia.

''Solo sé tú mismo. Sé que puede sonar cliché, demasiado sencillo y complicado a la vez, pero es efectivo. Si esa chica ha sido tu amiga hasta ahora y aceptó la cita contigo es porque le gusta tu forma de ser, así que no intentes ser otra persona el sábado''

''¿Y crees que debería…besarla? ¿o tomar su mano?'' Eran palabras importantes teniendo en cuenta que el chico no habia hecho nada de esto.

''Mmm…besarla no creo, a menos que se dé el momento o ella demuestre interés en querer ser besada. Pero quizás podrías intentar tomar su mano…aunque siempre con cautela de que no se vaya a sentir incómoda. Yo creo que la primera cita siempre sirve para afianzar los lazos, por lo que a la segunda podría darse la toma de manos'' finalizó con un guiño y gran sonrisa tan característicos de él. Midoriya se sentía realmente reconfortado, además de que jamás pensó recurriría al héroe número uno para esto y éste lo aconsejaría.

''Muchas gracias All Might. Tendré muy en cuenta tus palabras. Ahora me iré a clases y esperaré el sábado más confiado. Gracias de nuevo'' fueron las animadas palabras del joven quien rápidamente salió de la oficina.

''Realmente estas haciendo de padre para Midoriya, eh'' habló un ente adormecido.

All Might miró horrorizado hacia donde venían las palabras y vio como de a poco Aizawa se colocaba en pie despertando de una siesta envuelto en su saco.

''¡Rayos! ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?''

''Claro, si ustedes no se fijan donde comienzan a hablar. Yo estaba tomando plácidamente mi siesta hasta que me vi interrumpido por su charla'' mencionaba calmado en medio de un bostezo.

''Lo sentimos. Tendremos más cuidado la siguiente vez…ahora dime, ¿Qué te pareció mi consejo? ¿habrías dado otro?'' pregunto All Might medio en broma, medio en serio. Pero Aizawa era serio en todo momento.

''Esto me recuerda a algo, y quiero saber si ya…¿le hablaste a Midoriya sobre Re…?'' fue interrumpido.

''No'' All Might de hecho bajó levemente su cabeza ante la insinuación de su colega.

''Disculpa, yo no quería incomodarte, pero creí que al ser tan cercanos, quizás ya le habías contado y por eso él quiso comentar sobre Uraraka''

''Tranquilo…'' suspiró, ''creo que no es necesario que le hable a Midoriya sobre ese tema''

''¿Estas seguro? Hay algo que he notado, y es porque paso más tiempo con esa clase. No sé si debería preocuparme, ni siquiera estoy 100% seguro, pero creo que la chica se encuentra interesada en alguien más…y no es cualquiera dentro de la clase. Realmente no me gustaría que se formara una especie de triángulo amoroso que podría asemejarse a…ya sabes''

''Démosle tiempo, Eraser. La cita dirá todo. Y de ser necesario, yo hablaría con el joven Midoriya, pero también me gustaría que tu me confirmaras tus sospechas''

''No andaré de chismoso. Solo diré lo que vea''

''Gracias''

Sin querer, Aizawa había removido en All Might un pasado que creía enterrado, y supo desde ese instante que aun había algo en él que no había arreglado.

X

El teléfono de Uraraka vibró. Mensaje de Bakugo: ''_pasa la noche conmigo''. _Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sabía que ambos se encontraban en el mismo lugar, así que decidió responderle en persona. En efecto, lo encontró en el balcón de la sala común. Se acercó, pero sin entrar en él, éste al estar de lado apoyado en la baranda, la miraba de lado.

''Bakugo-kun…no puedo quedarme esta noche. Mañana saldré temprano con Deku-kun'' su voz era suave. Al no recibir una rápida respuesta estaba lista para darse media vuelta e irse.

''Tiene que ser una puta broma'' Uraraka se volvió a girar, mitad incrédula, mitad asustada, ''después de todo, ¿saldrás con el nerd de mierda?''

''¿Después de todo que?''

''Oh no te hagas la boba''

''No soy ni me hago''

''¿Crees que puedes venir, follarme y luego irte con alguien más?''

''¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que nos escuchen? Ya varios sospechan''

''Y a mi que mierda me importa lo que piense alguien más''. Para este punto ya ambos estaban en el balcón, por lo que Uraraka fue rápida y tocó a Bakugo, pronto ambos comenzaron a elevarse por el aire.

''¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Uraraka del demonio, bájame en este instante…''

''No quiero que nadie nos escuche'' dijo calmada, pero firme. No queria gritar, pero sabía que a Bakugo debía responderle de manera firme.

''Quizás no nos escuchen, pero nos verán…en el maldito aire, a los dos juntos''

''Observa bien a tu alrededor, Katsuki''. Éste miró y estaban en la azotea, pero se mantenían en el aire, a escasos metros del suelo. Chica lista, los llevó a un lugar que no serían fáciles de ver.

''Vomitarás'' dijo un poco más calmado el rubio de brazos cruzados y mirada escurridiza.

''Ya tengo dominada esa parte…Entonces, ¿decías…?''

''Vete. Puedes cogerte a quien tú quieras. Así como yo puedo cogerme a tus amigas, ¿te gustaría eso?'' Bakugo se golpeó mentalmente porque sabía que la acababa de cagar. Uraraka se acercó y alzó levemente la mano, en señal de que lo abofetearía por lo que acababa de decir y él estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, pero Uraraka fue rápida pensando que si llegaban a eso no habría vuelta atrás. Prefirió bajar su mano y juntarla con la otra.

''Liberar'' y Bakugo cayó al suelo. No fue una gran caída, pero al no estar preparado sintió un leve dolor. Ella descendió flotando en silencio.

Horas más tarde tenían su clase de entrenamiento, donde ambos continuaban siendo pareja. Solían discutir antes de esta clase, era como una maldición, ya que no les permitía mejorar como les gustaría y no estaban dispuestos a colocarse de acuerdo, así que continuaban siendo los últimos. Bakugo lanzó una explosión que Uraraka no alcanzó a esquivar por lo que quemó la parte baja de su espalda.

''Aahhuch'' Uraraka cayó de rodillas. Bakugo estaba a punto de comenzar a preocuparse e ir donde ella cuando la vio colocarse de pie y desafiarlo.

''Ten más cuidado donde apuntas''

''Uraraka'' la voz de Aizawa la sobresaltó, ''luego del entrenamiento ve para que arreglen tu traje''. La chica miró lo más que pudo y notó que efectivamente el ataque había roto parte de su traje dejando expuesta parte de su piel, ''parece que Bakugo ya te había quemado antes'' dijo despreocupado Aizawa, pero siendo muy consciente de sus palabras.

Uraraka intentó esconder su rostro enrojecido lo más que pudo. Efectivamente su maestro había acertado. No era la primera vez que Bakugo quemaba su baja espalda, la primera noche que pasaron juntos él chico se había emocionado demás agarrando sus caderas y sin querer activo su singularidad sobre ella. Fue quemante, pero ella ya se encontraba en el infierno en ese instante.

Bakugo por su parte recordó que sí había sido cuidadoso con ella, pero en los siguientes encuentros no podía seguir así porque no coincidía con su naturaleza. La trató rudamente y ella parecía disfrutarlo. También había activado su singularidad un par de veces con él, apoyando todos sus dedos sobre el rubio para sentirlo más cerca, pero logrando el efecto contrario al hacer que éste flote fuera de ella. Aunque su kirk había sido de ayuda una vez para intimar en el aire. Una sensación nueva aunque rara. Era mejor hacerlo sobre una cama o algo.

X

Sábado al mediodía había llegado. Los planes eran almorzar juntos, pero por algunos detalles imprevistos ambos se habían atrasado. Cuando Mineta pretendía comenzar a molestar por la cita, Kirishima supo que era mejor llevárselo de ahí.

''Ayyy siento envidia de Ochako porque tendrá su cita. Yo también quiero una'' exclamaba una bulliciosa Mina.

''Silencio. Estoy intentando leer'' fue el intento de Momo por hacer que el sucedo pasara lo más desapercibido posible.

''Solo les deseo buena suerte a Uraraka y Deku'' añadió Tsuyu, ''quizás esto sea el inicio de todo…por fin''

''No lo sé. Siento que no deberían hacerse ilusiones, chicas. Ellos son buenos amigos…la verdad no veo a Uraraka con Midoriya de un modo romántico'' habló Momo de nuevo.

''Pero si se nota a lo lejos que ambos están destinados. ¿O con quien ves a Uraraka? ¿Con Kiri acaso? Ah no, eso sí que no'' se colocó sus brazos a los lados Mina como una taza.

''Para comenzar, no debería ser obligación verla con nadie…segundo, son demasiado cliché y tercero…a veces el amor puede arruinar una muy buena amistad''. Mina y Tsuyu se miraron confundidas.

''No te preocupes Momo. Si algo sale mal, no olvidemos que anda un bucle suelto. Si lo encontramos, se lo damos para que devuelvan el tiempo y eliminen la cita de hoy'' finalizó divertida Mina y las 3 rieron un poco, pese a que sabían que el bucle no era algo para tomar a modo de chiste.

Bakugo observaba desde la ventana de su habitación como Uraraka y Midoriya abandonaban el edificio con rumbo desconocido. El peliverde le había regalado un pequeño y sencillo ramito de flores.

''Tonto. Si la conocieras bien sabrías que no es tan fanática de las flores'' dijo para sí mismo el rubio. En ese instante, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero Midoriya no era tonto. Sabía que Uraraka amaba los mochi, por lo que decidió llevarla al local donde mejor los preparaban y de diferentes maneras para deleitar a la castaña. Ella se notaba encantada y era cierto, no solo por la comida, sino también por la compañía. A Uraraka no le molestaba salir y compartir con Midoriya, pero siempre dentro de un contexto de amistad, ya que más allá que eso ya no sentía por él. Lo único que deseaba era que ojalá la palabra cita estuviera implicita en una salida con Bakugo. La salida que jamás habían tenido ni coordinado, la que jamás ocurriría.

Luego de la comida, pasearon un poco hasta que llegaron a unos juegos de arcade, donde aprovecharon de revivir algunos juegos de sus infancias. Fue bastante entretenido, ambos se desplegaban bien como equipo.

''Si tan solo Aizawa-sensei nos hubiera puesto juntos a entrenar…'' suspiró Midoriya intentando parecer relajado.

''Es verdad…pero él sabrá por qué hace las cosas. Estoy segura que ambos saldremos fortalecidos de los entrenamientos'' sonrió inflando sus cachetes. Y así eran sus conversaciones, hablando de trivialidades o entrenamientos, pero se entendían bien.

Para cuando la cita llegaba a su fin, ya entrada la tarde, Midoriya fue a dejar a Uraraka a su casa. Ella no quería volver a UA hasta el domingo, deseaba una noche de dormir en su antigua habitación, pese a que sus padres no estarían por estar trabajando.

''Gracias por aceptar salir conmigo, Uraraka-san''

''No tienes que agradecer, Deku-kun'' el chico al observar un mechón despeinado de la chica debido al viento, lo arregló con su mano, luego la bajó tocando demás el pelo castaño. Le hubiese gustado guiar su mano hasta el rostro de la chica, pero recordó las palabras de su héroe. Mismas palabras que lo reconfortaban al haber sido él mismo durante toda la cita.

Uraraka entró y él se fue. Se sentía cansada por lo que fue directo a su habitación. Al llegar y estirar su brazo para encender la luz, ésta no encendió y supo que algo raro sucedía. Con la habitación a medio oscurecer sintió un leve miedo que aumentó más cuando sintió un cuerpo parado detrás de ella. Éste la abrazó y ella reconoció esos brazos de inmediato, ese olor y esa corriente.

''Vengo a borrar su rastro'' le susurro apenas, como si tuvieran que esconderse de alguien más pese a que estaban solos en toda la casa. Ella se giró y sus ojos comenzaron a derretirse frente a los ojos carmesí. Se besaron, como nunca, como siempre. Con pasión desbordante. Ya ambos sabían a lo que iban, pero el nudo en sus estomágos se hacía presente de igual manera.

Bakugo realmente estaba decidido a borrar cualquier rastro de Midoriya, pese a que éste apenas la había tocado, pero para él fue como que cada palabra la había tocado, cada respiro. Se encargó de besar desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies a la chica. Ésta suspiraba complacida. Era primera vez que no debían contener sus sonidos naturales que poco a poco comenzaron a llenar la habitación y la casa.

Para cuando Katsuki comenzó a besar, lamer y apretar los pechos de Uraraka, ella comenzó con sus gemidos que facilmente podían ser escuchados por algún vecino o transeúnte.

''Eso está rico'' le dijo él cuando la chica comenzó a jugar con su miembro. Una vez que él la penetró, ambos gimieron y siguieron y siguieron y siguieron. Sudados, entrelazados.

''Tú eres mía, mía, mía…solo mía'' le recalcaba él entre besos.

''Sí, sí'' era la leve respuesta de la castaña que se sentía desfallecer. Jamás imaginó que la cita con otro hombre acabaría de esta manera…con otro hombre. Su hombre entre sus piernas.

Para cuando finalizaron, seguían juntos, abrazados, enredadas sus piernas, respirando agitados. Tenían toda la noche para volver a empezar y esta vez todo indicaba que Bakugo no se iría. Uraraka no quería hablar, más bien poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar que así sería su ''relación'' con Bakugo.

_**Sé que les prometí intrigas de la liga de villanos, pero tendrá que quedar para otro cap ;) ahora me interesaba entregarles algunas pistas sobre los sentimientos/pensamientos de Bakugo y también sobre otros personajes/historias que en algún punto tomarán relevancia (¿ya adivinaron cuál?). Por otra parte, también aclarar que, pese a que en el manga y la serie colocan a Tsuyu como más cercana a Uraraka, por alguna razón que desconozco me gusta pensar en Momo como una buena amiga, algo así como la amiga madura que puede ayudar/guiar a la no tan pequeña Ochako. Por eso quise resaltar más su amistad acá, algo que no sucede en todos los fics, aun así Tsuyu sigue incluida teniendo sus momentos **___

_**Finalmente, espero que noten los extractos de canciones que coloco al inicio de cada cap. Una vez leí un fic así (o creo que eran citas) y me gustó, siento que le da otro toque a la historia. Además que son canciones que se ajustan al capítulo o me recuerdan a la pareja. Ojalá las conozcan o se den el tiempo de escucharlas, son canciones un tanto sad sí, pero al final son las que más significado dejan cuando son escuchadas. Y siento que un reggaeton no pegaría XD pese a que no discrimino por género. Baiiiiii ;D **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Celos.**

_Baby find it, come on and find it  
Hail, with it baby  
'Cause you're fine  
And you're mine, and you look so divine_

_Come and get your love_

_(Come and get your love – Redbone__)_

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana. Dormían a ratos, entre caricias, sudor y sexo. Uraraka habia experimentado a Bakugo en todas sus formas; rudo, cuidadoso, tierno, tosco. Habia derramado unas cuantas lagrimas, porque una y otra vez volvian al punto de inicio, porque se peleaban, alejaban y acercaban con más fuerza cada vez, y todo era tan incierto, y ella lo tenia más que claro, pero ¿Qué podia hacer? Apenas pensaba, solo queria disfrutar y vaya que lo estaba haciendo. Si tan solo estas horas se prolongaran infinitamente…

''Deku me pidió otra cita'' dijo Ochako al fin, relajada quizás por la caricia que Bakugo le estaba propinando en su cabeza.

''El maldito nerd es rápido'' dijo entre un gran suspiro ronco, ''¿Cuándo le dirás la verdad?''. Uraraka se confundió.

''¿Qué verdad?''

''Que te interesa alguien más''

''Cuando ese alguien también se interese en mi''. Silencio. Uraraka no queria presionar demás. Si él habia tocado el tema, entonces que continuara. Después de todo, Bakugo le recordaba a una cebolla, ya que debía ir capa por capa con él.

''¿Te…sigo gustando…verdad?''. Ok, esto era extraño para la castaña, esa pregunta hasta hacia sentir vulnerable al rubio.

''¿Crees que te seguiría abriendo las piernas si no fuera así?''

''Oi, esa forma de hablar'' ambos se sonrojaron, pero rieron juntos. Bakugo resultaba ser una mala influencia, pero divertida, en la vida de Uraraka.

''Y yo…¿te gusto?...¿o eres ese tipo de chicos?'' ella estaba presionando un poco.

''No volvería sino…no me obligo a nada''

''Katsuki…yo fui directa''

''Dame tiempo…tu me lo dijiste porque quisiste, no porque te lo haya pedido''

''Por Dios Kacchan, te estoy solicitando algo simple, no que me pidas matrimonio''

''¡¿Kacchan?! Ves, por eso no me gustan tus juntas con el inútil ese…por eso debo venir aquí para eliminar cualquier rastro de él sobre ti'' le decia al tiempo que le hacia cosquillas aprovechando de tocar su cintura.

''Yaaa…'' respondia aguantando la risa, ''Katsuki'' pudo por fin ponerse seria cuando él quedó sobre ella y pudo tocar su mejilla con su mano. La corriente y el contacto visual que mantenian era lo más preciado que poseían.

''Tu me gustas cara de ángel''

''¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices solo para obtener esto?'' hizo referencia a la desnudez e intimidad de ambos.

''Oi, yo no miento''

''Ya me mentiste una vez diciendome que no te gustaba…como esperas…'' Y no la dejó terminar porque besó suavemente la punta de su nariz. Gesto inesperado para ella. Si tan solo los hubieran visto meses atrás.

''Lo sé…y lo siento…me tenias acorralado con tu confesión y me cuesta hablar sobre sentimientos y bobadas como esas…pero de verdad yo no miento…menos a ti'' esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

''Hagamos algo…no me vuelvas a mentir…no espero una promesa de tu parte, pero sí prefiero tu brutal honestidad''. Bakugo asintió y se besaron. Sus cuerpos estaban agotados, pero siempre tendrían energía para besarse. Aun faltaba hablar sobre el status de su relación. En primer lugar, Uraraka no queria ser la chica que se acuesta con el chico que le miente, aunque sentia que eso estaba haciendo. Una vez que despejó toda duda respecto a eso, ahora no queria ser la chica que se acostaba eternamente con un chico al que solamente le gustaba. ¿Qué pasaría si aparecieran nuevas personas en sus vidas? Una parte de ella deseaba ser la novia de Bakugo, pero otra parte se encontraba en la incertidumbre de no saber cómo es él siendo novio. Y él tenia las mismas aprehensiones.

''Bakugo…esto que tenemos…'' ok, ella seguia presionando.

''Para eso sí necesito tiempo''. Fin de la presión. ''Por ahora, vamos de a poco…que los extras nos vayan viendo de a poco''. Ella no sabia con claridad a qué se referia con eso, pero era un camino de esperanza a un futuro noviazgo. Después de todo, ella no iba a ser tan explicíta con respecto a ese deseo. Y, por otra parte, sabia que aunque Bakugo lo negara, a una parte de él le importaba lo que dijeran los demás.

''¿Hablarás con estupideku?''

''JA…no le digas así. Y te dejo en claro que me gusta salir con él, es mi amigo y no dejará de serlo solo porque tu lo quieras…deberías darle una oportunidad''

''No puedo…hay algo que no me gusta de él y menos cuando se acerca a ti…es como un presentimiento…'' otra vez, esto último en un susurro, ''pero si vas a salir con él, dejale en claro que son amigos y nada más''

''Solo si me preparas un rico desayuno para que podamos irnos a UA''

''¿No verás a tus padres?''

''El próximo fin de semana tendrán libre…este lo trabajaran por completo''. Ella no podia perderse la oportunidad de retornar a la escuela al lado de este Bakugo, realmente deseaba que durara.

Mientras la castaña se duchaba, el rubio se instaló en la cocina para cumplir, y por un momento le gustó esta vida hogareña y tranquila. Sentia que se podia acostumbrar a ella, sobretodo teniendo a Uraraka en la escena. Revisó las despensas y no habia mucho en verdad, por lo que se las tuvo que ingeniar. No queria juzgar rápido y quiso pensar que quizás aun no realizaban las compras para el mes. Si comparaba con su casa, en ésta nunca faltaba nada, parte de la manía de su madre, algo bueno que hiciera. Pero realmente parecia que ellos tenian una situación difícil, sobretodo ultimamente, aunque sintió orgullo de saber que Uraraka estaba luchando por revertir aquello. Realmente deseaba verla convertirse en su ideal.

Ellos no eran de muchos mimos fuera de la cama, menos si su status no estaba del todo resuelto, pero aquel desayuno se sintió calmado; se tomaron todo el tiempo para comer, charlar y dejar todo limpio. Si ambos fueran ilusos, podrian considerar esto como una cita, pero nadie tiene su primera cita en casa.

Volvieron en un par de horas a UA, caminando lado a lado, rozando sus manos cada tanto, Uraraka sonriendo y charlando más, mientras Katsuki la escuchaba atento. Se les daba bien eso. Pero en su burbuja temporal, ignoraban que un par de anteojos los observaban desde la azotea con cierto enojo y preocupación.

**X**

Al día siguiente, unos minutos antes de comenzar la primera jornada de clases, lida se acercó a su amigo. Lo apartó un poco de la clase.

''¿Cómo te fue en la cita con Uraraka-san, Midoriya?''. Sin rodeos, el peliverde no lo esperaba, pero no le molestaba responder.

''Bien, bien. Siempre lo pasamos bien, ella es tan…linda. De hecho, ya quedamos de acuerdo para una segunda cita'' decia Midoriya orgulloso hasta que notó el semblante serio de lida.

''¿Estas seguro de que todo va bien entre ustedes?''

''¿Lida que ocurre?''. Hubo un suspiro pesado.

''Algo ocurre entre Uraraka y…Bakugo. Los he estado observando desde el incidente del juego. Ayer de hecho llegaron juntos alrededor de las 10 de la mañana, ¿de donde venian? Uraraka se quedó en su casa y…''

''Kacchan no pasó la noche aquí…'' completó Midoriya, quien en un principio mostró un semblante alarmado ante las palabras de su amigo, para luego decir esto último casi como una profecía. Piezas encajando poco a poco. ''¿Estas seguro de todo esto?''

''Casi en un 100%...pero lo de ayer fue real. Además, venian charlando…bueno, Uraraka en mayoría, pero él escuchaba y lo hacia atentamente. Todos sabemos que ni a sus amigos más cercanos les presta atención cuando le hablan, ¿por qué a ella?...solo hay una forma de saber, por lo menos donde pasó la noche y eso es preguntándole a Kirishima o a sus padres…dado que tu los conoces desde niño''

''Por favor, lida. No pretenderas que me ponga a investigar'' sonrió falsamente el peliverde.

''Entonces preguntale directamente a ella. Porque Bakugo no te lo dirá''

''¿Por qué haces todo esto, lida?''. De nuevo suspiró, pero ahora más ligero.

''Quiero a Uraraka. Como a una hermana menor. Y odiaría verla cometiendo un error...puedo respetar a Bakugo, pero hay un límite. Si esta en su destino ser la pareja de alguien, prefiero que no sea de alguien que aprecio. No confío en él para eso''. Midoriya se quedó meditando en las palabras de su amigo.

''Tranquilo, lida. Yo me encargaré de esto''. Pudo notar cierto alivio en su amigo, quien se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su pupitre. Midoriya desvió su mirada hacia donde estaban Uraraka y Bakugo. Habia una separación entre ambos, pero pudo notar miradas y sonrisas cómplices, como de quienes comparten un gran e importante secreto, o hasta una travesura. Presenciar esto le daba la razón a su amigo y no le gustaba para nada, podia sentir como la rabia, frustración y celos se iban apoderando de él, como cuando daba un golpe con su particularidad y ésta reflejaba chispas en su brazo, exactamente eso sentía y hacia su amigo de infancia. Queria golpearlo y mucho, porque una vez más se estaba metiendo con él, con algo (alguien) que podia (debia) ser suyo. ¿Es que acaso nunca lo dejaría en paz? ¿Es que acaso siempre iba a estar la amenaza de arrebatarle algo que él quería y le importaba?

En el descanso del primer periodo, Izuku se encontró con All Might. No era una casualidad, el rubio lo andaba buscando para saber sobre su primera cita. Lástima que aún quedaba algo de recelo en el peliverde.

''Joven Midoriya, me alegro de verte…¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?'' le expresó arqueando las cejas.

''Bien, supongo…pudo ser mejor'' se rascó su cabeza inquieto.

''Hey, ¿Qué ocurre?''. Midoriya meditó sobre si decirle todo, ya que aun faltaba más certeza y que él hiciera su parte.

''¿En la guerra y el amor todo se vale, cierto?''. Preguntó un tanto agitado y All Might se sorprendió.

''Ehh…supongo…es lo que dicen todos'' ahora él rascaba su cabeza en confusión.

''Tendremos una segunda cita''

''¡Que bien!'' ahora se calmó, ''es algo bueno de oír. Poco a poco todo va resultando a tu favor y…ahora ya podrias atreverte a algo como tomar su mano, un abrazo o…''. All Might se detuvo. No queria presionarlo y mucho menos incitarlo hacia un posible error.

''Gracias…por la ayuda y la preocupación. Prometo mantenerte al tanto de todo''

''Y eso te agradezco yo''. All Might era bueno, y jamás podria pensar mal de su futuro sucesor.

**X**

''Me acercaré a Uraraka y le coquetearé…hasta podria invitarla a salir'' fue la propuesta de Kirishima.

''¡No!'' negaron al unísono Momo y Todoroki.

''Debemos ser cautelosos'' comenzó el bicolor.

''Además Midoriya ya la invitó a una cita. Eso debe tener hirviendo a Bakugo, no podemos agregar otra y de paso arriesgar la relación de ustedes'' complementó la morena.

''No te preocupes por eso…nuestra amistad con Katsu es indestructible'' afirmó con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo.

''No cuando te involucras con la chica'' fue la aseveración de Todoroki, y Kirishima supo que tenía mucha razón.

''¿Por qué no lo haces tu?''

''¿Es en serio? Tú pediste ser el del coqueteo…yo estare resguardando la seguridad de todos''

''Ya chicos, nos estamos desviando. Lo importante aquí es ayudar a nuestros amigos. Ambos se gustan, es obvio, lograron ocultarlo durante un tiempo de nosotros, pero ya quedaron en evidencia y los ayudaremos a estar juntos. Aunque sean una pareja dispareja''. Los tres asintieron y colocaron en marcha su plan.

Mientras esto ocurría, Midoriya intentaba hacer su propia jugada.

''¡Uraraka!'' queria dejar atrás las formalidades, dado que pensaba en Bakugo siendo informal con Uraraka, algo que ella habia aceptado. Pensamientos como éste comenzaban a inundarlo de a poco.

''Deku…dime'' la alcanzó a mitad de escuela.

''Me gustaría mucho que entrenáramos juntos''

''Oh…a mi también me gustaria, pero tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento. Ahora voy a entrenar con Kat…Bakugo-kun'', al notar la mirada de su amigo, quiso explicarse más, ''ya sabes que Aizawa- sensei nos solicitó más entrenamiento extra y es lo que haremos''

''Esta bien. Cuídate''

''No tengo por qué'' le aseveró con una sonrisa. Gracias al famoso entrenamiento de Aizawa, sentía que la perdía.

**X**

Unas horas después, el rubio de las explosiones iba camino a los dormitorios. Habia tenido un buen entrenamiento con Uraraka, por lo que sentía que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar en la clase y quizás en todo lo demás. Si continuaban así por el resto de la semana, la oruga que tenian por profesor, podría dejar de llamarles la atención. La habia dejado cerca de los camarínes, no sin antes poder besarla y pronto la vería en la cena, junto al resto de extras. Pero de pronto apareció ante sus ojos más rápido de lo previsto.

''Oi, cara redonda''. No hubo respuesta, ''¡Ochako!''. La mencionada se giró lentamente.

''Ahhh Bakugo…tanto tiempo sin verte, ya te echaba de menos''

''¿De que hablas? No te pongas cargante, si hace menos de 10 minutos te dejé…''

''Soy rápida, tenlo presente'' le guiñó un ojo.

''¿Qué tal sigue tu muñeca?'' sin previo aviso la tomó e hizo como que observaba algo en su muñeca izquierda, pero era una excusa para sentir la corriente. Nada.

La chica habia girado su cabeza mientras esto pasaba y divisó a alguien más.

''¡Izuku!'' salió corriendo.

''Uraraka…¿Qué tal te fue con Kacchan? Veo que estabas con él…'' dijo observando a la distancia un tanto apenado. La morena solo parpadeaba y sonreía embelesada.

''A ti también te extrañaba''

''¡Deku!'', esta vez Bakugo gritó mientras se acercaba.

''Esta bien, los dejo. De pronto me siento muy hambrienta'' fue rápida marchandose.

''¿Qué te dijo?'' interrogó el rubio.

''¿Y a ti que te importa?...Ah sí, dijo que me habia extrañado mientras entrenaba contigo''

''Escucha bueno-para-nada, esa no era Uraraka, por si no te diste cuenta. Actuaba muy extraño y ella no es así''

''Hablas como si la conocieras muy bien''

''Tu deberías, si dices ser su amigo''. Silencio incómodo. Ya ambos se estaban mostrando las garras, pero esta vez con un nuevo motivo.

Y mientras esto ocurría, Uraraka ya estaba fuera de los límites de UA. Muy lejos, de hecho. Para cuando se introducía en un callejón que daba a una guarida recóndita, se habia despojado de todo, para dar paso a su verdadero ser: Toga.

''¿Y bien, mi pequeña?'' Tomura estaba impaciente. Pese a que la loca habia sido rápida, para él habian pasado siglos.

''Fuiste rápida'' interrumpió Dabi.

''Esos niños me entregaron todo en bandeja. Pude ver al entrañable Bakugo y a mi Izuku'' dijo con los ojos brillando.

''Sí, sí, sí…¿Qué más? ¿Te sirvió de algo transformarte en la chica de la gravedad?'' Tomura continuaba.

''Bakugo y Uravity…son novios. Los vi besarse antes de atacarla. Algo pasa entre ellos…ay como la envidio, ojalá yo pudiera besar a mi Izuku''

''Es perfecto…un romance…es todo lo que necesitaba'', Tomura comenzaba a delirar, ''¿Qué no lo ven? Es perfecto…''

''¿Cuál es el plan?'' preguntó Kurogiri.

''El plan es perfecto…irrumpiremos en UA, capturaremos a la chica y obtendremos todo. Pero esta vez no podemos permitir que nos descubran tan facilmente, ni siquiera pueden darnos pelea…Una vez que tengamos a la chica, pediremos dos cosas: que nos entreguen el bucle y que Bakugo se una a nosotros. Aunque con la desesperación que sentirá, estoy seguro de que ni lo tendremos que pedir…él solo vendrá a nosotros…''

''Quizás hasta con el bucle en sus manos'' irrumpió Dabi

''¿Y que haremos con la chica cuando lo tengamos todo?'' Kurogiri no queria dejar nada al azar.

''Aquí debo interrumpir para sugerir. Esa chica…Uravity o como sea, es una heroína en formación, pero sus principales motivos serian el dinero, lo cual va en contra de los preceptos de Stain…''

''¿Cuál es tu sugerencia entonces, Spinner?'' interrumpió Tomura harto de tanta chachara.

''Mi sugerencia es, que una vez que logremos obtener todo eso que mencionaste, simplemente…la matemos''. Tomura sonrió con manía.

''Así será. Una vez que tengamos a Uraraka, ya no volverá, simplemente…morirá''.

Y todo se selló.

**Ayyy les quise dar un poco de Kacchako al inicio para compensar tanta angustia venidera y el espacio dado a otros personajes. Realmente queria hacer este capitulo corto, pero creo que fallé xD alguien escribió por ahí que le gustaría conocer más sobre los sentimientos de Midoriya y como me gusta escuchar, así lo hice. Espero sea de su agrado (: **

**Si tienen alguna canción para sugerir al inicio de cada cap, les doy la posibilidad **** volveré…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Dudas.**

_Si me preguntan por ti  
Diré que es mentira  
Que toda una vida he soñado contigo  
Yo sueño contigo_

_Si me preguntan por ti  
Diré que no es cierto  
Que duele por dentro que no estés conmigo  
Te quiero conmigo_

_(Cuando nadie ve – Morat)_

''¿Qué es todo esto?'' preguntaba con un tono plano Dabi mientras observaba diversos elementos de tortura.

''Son mis bebés…mis juguetes'' respondía emocionada Toga mientras acariciaba una larga, gruesa y sucia aguja.

''¿Y crees tener oportunidad de utilizar algo de esto?''

''Por supuesto…a Uraraka no la mataremos de inmediato…tendré aunque sea un día para divertirme con ella''

''Eres la única que la quiere…los demás solo queremos acabar con su vida o con la de cualquier héroe''

''No te equivoques Dabi, yo también quiero que perezca, pero antes necesito un buen extracto de su sangre para así quedarme con todo lo que tiene ella''

''¿Planeas cambiar tu forma definitiva?''

''No definitivamente, amo como soy…pero con varios litros de su sangre, podré transformarme las veces que quiera por el tiempo que desee…perfecto para consolar a Izuku y Bakugo''

''¿Piensas que alguno de ellos caerá?''

''Sí. Sobretodo Bakugo…estará tan desesperado y sumido en locura, que se consolará con cualquier visión de su amada…loco…como yo''

''Solo espero que ejecutemos un buen plan para ganar el bucle, al menos estamos en igualdad al saber que ellos aun no lo encuentran…odio que tengan tiempo para tener hasta un romance, mientras nosotros nos sumimos en miseria'' fue la sentencia final del chico.

**X**

Era una carrera entre el peliverde y el rubio por llegar primero a cerciorarse que la castaña estuviera bien. Bakugo utilizó su Kirk para impulsarse y llegar primero, logrando dejar a Midoriya atrás solo por un segundo.

''¡Ochako!'' golpeó la puerta y cuando ésta fue abierta, se introdujo cerrándola de golpe frente al otro competidor, ''¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hicieron? Déjame verte…''

''Bakugo…cálmate…yo, estoy bien'' respondía perpleja. De fondo se escuchaban los golpes de Midoriya.

''¡Kacchan! Abre la puerta…no quiero derribarla con mi poder''. Todo este alboroto llamó la atención de los demás.

''¿Deku que ocurre?'' interrogó Tsuyu.

''Es Bakugo que se ha metido a la habitación de Uraraka y no quiere abrir''

''Se lo advertí a ella'' dijo rápido lida y desapareció. No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar acompañado.

''Katsuki abre por favor…nos meterás en problemas'' imploró la castaña.

''No hasta hablar contigo''. Era tarde, la puerta fue abierta con una cinta que se introdujo suavemente por la rendija y dio paso a Aizawa rodeado de los demás.

''Ambos, acompáñenme''

''De todas maneras iría por usted…'' gruñó el rubio.

Minutos más tarde, Uraraka, Midoriya y Bakugo se encontraban en la oficina del director, junto a Aizawa.

''Entonces, según el relato de Bakugo, su compañera Uraraka habría sido suplantada brevemente por una villana…posiblemente aquella que se hace llamar Toga, pudiendo ésta burlar nuestra seguridad''. Él rubio asintió, por primera vez quería ayudar y que le creyeran, ''¿Afirman lo mismo ustedes dos?'', Nezu se refirió al peliverde y la castaña.

''Hablé con Uraraka dentro de esos minutos y no me produjo mayor extrañeza'', el rubio apretó los puños ante la declaración de Deku, ''pero tampoco tengo porqué dudar de la versión de mi compañero''.

''Para ser honesta, desde que termine de entrenar con Katsuki, no recuerdo más hasta cuando me encontraba tendida sobre mi cama y sentí los golpes en la puerta''. Izuku notó como Uraraka utilizó el nombre de pila del rubio para dirigirse a él; esto no le gustó. La chica por su parte se sentía cansada, mareada y confundida.

''Aizawa, te pido que puedas revisar el registro de las cámaras, por favor''. El mencionado acató de inmediato. En este registro, el profesor pudo ver claramente el beso entre sus alumnos, y esperaba que el director no quisiera verlo, menos frente a todos.

''Todo normal. Se aprecia a Uraraka entrando a los camerinos, dejada ahí por Bakugo, luego saliendo sin compañía para dirigirse a los dormitorios, en el trayecto interactúa con los chicos y luego llega a su habitación con normalidad''. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, por una parte no sabían que eran tan monitoreados y por otra, Bakugo se sentía invalidado, Uraraka sin explicación a su malestar físico y mental, y Midoriya ya no sabia porque se encontraba ahí. El rubio y la castaña se miraron brevemente pensando que su beso pudo ser captado y visto por su maestro, pero si él no decía nada, preferían dejarlo así.

''Esta bien. Una posible explicación es que Uraraka haya terminado tan agotada de su entrenamiento, que vivió una mini amnesia temporal, en donde olvidó los últimos minutos al momento de llegar a su habitación y dormir por un instante. Eso ocurre cuando forzamos demasiado nuestro cerebro y sentidos. Te pido querida, que por favor no intentes recordar, podría agotarte aun más''. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

''Debe ser una puta broma'' exclamó Bakugo.

''Katsuki…'' dijo Aizawa para intentar mantener el respeto.

''¡Conozco a esta chica, casi tanto como a mi mismo, estuve con ella antes de que se pusiera extraña…la he visto agotada y sé que jamás tomaría el comportamiento de hace una hora atrás…!'' Uraraka estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Bakugo, solo le faltaba gritar explícitamente lo que ocurría entre ambos.

''Entiendo'', fue la calmada acotación de Nezu, ''es tu amiga…claramente, más cercana a ti que a tu compañero, dado que ambos no comparten el mismo sentir…no digo que no te creo, pero las medidas que tomaremos de ahora en adelante serán privadas, quiero decir entre mis maestros y yo. Solo les voy a pedir que si vuelven a sentir que ocurre un evento similar, me lo hagan saber de inmediato y directamente a mi. Ahora, se pueden retirar''. Los tres se retiraron un tanto molestos. Su camino directo a los dormitorios fue tenso y en silencio. Uraraka sabia que Bakugo estaba masticando su rabia y era mejor no tentar la suerte. Midoriya por su parte se sentía un tanto incómodo en medio de ambos.

''¿Cuál es su teoría, señor?'' interrogó Aizawa.

''No es una teoría, sino una certeza. Toga no vino equipada solo con su peculiaridad, trajo algo de un compañero, exactamente aquel mago que transformó la vez pasada a Bakugo en una pequeña canica. Eso mismo debió hacer con Uraraka en los camerinos, y para cuando salió directo a la habitación la llevaba con ella todo el tiempo. Luego, la dejó sobre la cama y ella se marchó tan fugaz que ni las cámaras pudieron detectarla''. Aizawa estaba realmente sorprendido y eso que pocas cosas lo hacían, pero nada como estar frente al gran poder del director Nezu, su inteligencia.

''¿Y cuales serán las medidas?''. Aquí el director suspiró larga y pesadamente.

''Pelear. Podemos redoblar la seguridad y ellos volverán a buscar una manera de quebrantarla; la única forma de acabar con esto, es acabar con ellos. ¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos?''

''Bien. Mejorando''

''Es perfecto. Todo a su tiempo. Cuando estén listos avísame. La liga los quiere a ellos y se los daremos a modo de carnada, para que así sean masacrados por los mejores héroes''.

''Señor, ¿Qué hay del bucle?''

''Estamos cerca. Y esa es la principal razón de que la liga se haya atrevido a acercarse a la escuela. Deben estar en conocimiento de su existencia y deben querer atraparlo antes que nosotros. A fin de cuentas es un elemento muy poderoso que nos servirá a ambas partes. Solo que nosotros no tenemos pensado usarlo, sino más bien destruirlo''.

**X**

La tensión del trío se había transmitido a la cena, y la verdad es que todos estaban preocupados de que los villanos estuvieran suplantando con tanta facilidad. Aquello podía provocar desconfianza.

''No tenias porqué llamar a Aizawa, lida'' le recriminaba Uraraka. Se había sentado especialmente a su lado para poder hacerlo.

''Te dije que la próxima vez que quedaras sola en una habitación con Bakugo o cualquiera, lo haría''

''Era nuestro deber ir a buscarlo. Y espero que tu control se haya limitado solo a esa situación. No quiero tener una conversación parecida en el futuro'' sentenció la castaña. Para su sorpresa, había logrado silenciar a su amigo, quien no se encontraba muy contento de que sus compañeros, especialmente Bakugo, se hayan salvado de un castigo por su indiscreción.

''Uraraka, debo admitir que te ves demasiado guapa cuando te enojas. Adoro tus mejillas infladas'' fue la intervención de Kirishima. Quería disipar la tensión y de paso colocar en marcha el plan que tenia con Todoroki y Momo.

''Kirishima…no es un halago y no estoy de ánimo'' fue la cortés respuesta de la chica. Momo y Todoroki querían hacerle señas para que abortara misión, pero no podían ser evidentes.

''Ochako…'' el pelirrojo pretendía insistir.

''Oi, te dijo que no y no la llames por su nombre'' con la intervención de Bakugo, Kirishima se conformó. Había logrado llamar su atención.

Más tarde, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a un lugar más privado.

''No sé que mierda estas tramando y no me interesa, pero detente ahora. Ya suficiente problema he tenido por hoy''

''Me detendré solo cuando admitas que te pone celoso que yo o cualquier chico se acerque a Uraraka''

''Me basta con que el idiota de Midoriya la ande rondando, con las porras de lida detrás, no necesito que tú también te coloques en plan de o a fingir algo que no es. Mira a tu alrededor y date cuenta que lastimas a alguien…'' Bakugo señalo con sus expresivos ojos hacia donde estaba Mina, ''estoy seguro que no le has contado de tus intenciones, sino no hubiese estado tan callada en la cena''

''Lo dice el chico que no deja de lastimar a la chica que le gusta una y otra vez'', Bakugo empuñó una mano, en el fondo su amigo tenia razón.

''Si quieres acercarte a Ochako, hazlo en plan de amigo mío para cuidarla. Sobretodo luego de lo sucedido hoy''

''¿Ochako?''

''Ya basta''

''Katsuki…'' el pelirrojo insistía, realmente no sabia cuando parar.

''No te diré nada''

''Osea que sí hay algo para decir'' exclamó Kirishima con un asombro marcado en el rostro.

''Shhh…ella es…'' dijo observando hacia los lados, ''mi majursn…''

''¿Ah?''

''Mimajursn''

''¿Ah? Katsu…''

''MI MUJER, JODER''. Kirishima abrió tanto sus ojos que casi abandonaron sus orbitas, iba a gritar de emoción cuando notó las explosiones formándose en las palmas de su amigo, además del sonrojo en su rostro. Supo de inmediato que Bakugo casi le estaba confiando la vida y que no era para nada sencillo todo lo que ocurría en su mente y corazón. Hizo una señal con su mano en la boca como si estuviera cerrando un cierre imaginario y botando una llave imaginaria. Bakugo lo encontró tan infantil, pero agradeció que no siguiera insistiendo.

Esa misma noche, cuando su amigo se fue a dormir, o a intentarlo, se acercó a sus cómplices para decirles que debían modificar su plan y pasar de causarle celos a Bakugo a que lograra decidir quedarse con Uraraka de manera formal, sin miedos ni ataduras. Que la convirtiera en su primera novia. Momo tuvo sus reservas. Ella realmente estaba esperando una confesión desde los labios de su amiga.

**X**

Aquella semana, Bakugo apenas había tomado en cuenta a Uraraka. No podía dejar de pensar y recordar sobre lo que le había ocurrido, y que los villanos habían tenido la oportunidad de repetirlo, pero esta vez con Uraraka. Y todo frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de rol en la vida de Uraraka podía él jugar si no había anticipado esta movida? Aun ni eran novios y él ya había fallado. Le había fallado. Lo más probable era que ellos ya supieran lo que ocurría entre ambos, de hecho ya ni sabia a quien había besado, y podían tomarse de aquello para atacar, para atacarlo y obligarlo a unirse a ellos. Prefería hacer eso antes que ver a Uraraka en riesgo. Por más que tuviera claro el hecho de que ella era una chica fuerte, con los villanos no se podía dar ni un paso en falso, y si ella lo hacia, entonces su seguridad quedaba en sus manos, pero si él fallaba, entonces ¿quien podía suplantarlo? Quería pensar que Kirishima, que se lo había dado a entender, pero si no…entonces lo haría Deku o lida, pero en ellos no podía ni quería confiar. Su cabeza llegaba a doler de tanto pensar.

Uraraka por su parte resentía la distancia de Bakugo, luego de haber estado tan cercanos. Pero tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Si es que realmente la habían suplantado (Dios, cómo le costaba recordar ese lapsus), entonces la muy maldita de Toga había mejorado su técnica porque ahora dejaba en ella un efecto a largo plazo. Pero quería ser positiva, y al menos las cosas estaban bien con sus amigas, sus buenas notas se mantenían y el entrenamiento con Bakugo seguía mejorando. ¿Sus padres? Ese era otro tema, pronto llegaría el juicio final para su padre y aquello realmente la inquietaba. ¿Qué pasa si todo sale mal? ¿si la madre de Bakugo falla? ¿si los villanos se entrometen hasta en eso? Y como punto final, el sábado tendría su segunda cita con Deku. Aunque aquello podía ser visto de una manera óptima, dado que le daba tiempo de distracción. Esperaba que no se lo prohibieran para resguardarla, esperaba que todo saliera bien. Sacudía su cabeza. Ella no iba a modificar su vida por el miedo.

Aquel sábado llegó antes de lo esperado, pero se sintió como una bocanada de aire fresco tanto para ella como para Deku. Además, Uraraka sentía que esto serviría para alivianar las cosas entre ambos, ya que por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta tensión en su amistad. Algo nuevo para ambos.

Esta vez, decidieron ir al centro comercial, donde además de comer y realizar algunas compras, vieron una película juntos. Todo muy normal, todo muy de amigos…al menos para ella. Aunque él también lo sentía así y eso no le gustaba. Varias veces intentó actuar rudo como el rubio, pero simplemente no iba con él, además tampoco tenia ninguna confirmación por parte de su amiga, y realmente quería preguntar, pero temía por esa respuesta. Incluido a esto, la voz de All Might que le ordenaba no dejar de ser él mismo.

La castaña en todo momento se sentía observada, seguida por una mirada que no podía captar cuando intentaba buscarla entre la multitud. Si alguien los estaba siguiendo, entonces le habían otorgado el escenario perfecto, dado que entre tantas personas era fácil camuflarse. No quiso decirle a Midoriya de sus sospechas, eso significaría alarmarlo y provocar que quizás tuvieran que regresar a la escuela para contárselo al director. Realmente estaba harta de eso, sobretodo de no tener hechos concretos.

''Nuevamente me he divertido junto a ti, Uraraka'' decía a modo de despedida el chico luego de dejarla fuera de su hogar por segunda vez un sábado. Ella pudo notar que ya no existía tanta formalidad en su voz.

''También yo. Adoro que podamos ir de compras juntos sin aburrirnos y aquella película ahora será de mis favoritas'' expresaba con una gran sonrisa, ''cada vez que la vea recordaré este momento''. Midoriya también aprovechaba de expresar su emoción con una gran y brillante sonrisa.

''Hey, cada vez que quieras compañía para compras o cine, solo llámame'' le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que acariciaba su brazo para luego sostener su mano. Deku estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos de All Might. En este momento Uraraka recordó aquella corriente que jamás tendría con Deku y que había decidido el estatus de su relación hace unos meses atrás.

''¿Te veo mañana, Ochako?''

''¿Ochako?'', la chica aprovechó para deshacerse de su agarre, ''puedes decirme así'' afirmó para evitar iniciar una crisis nerviosa en su amigo. Uraraka no era tonta y sabia que Deku iba avanzando de a poco. Si no le colocaba un pare a estas ''citas'', la próxima vez él intentaría besarla y ella no quería llegar a eso. Tendrían que tener un momento incómodo, pero sincero próximamente.

Cuando entró a casa, sintió calidez y es que sus padres se encontraban en ella. Pudo acompañarlos con una breve merienda, ya que aun se encontraba satisfecha de lo consumido en el centro comercial. Para cuando subió a su habitación, dispuesta a recordar lo sucedido allí hace una semana atrás, volvió a sentir la presencia y es que Bakugo, una vez más, se encontraba allí. Más que alegrarse, esta vez se alarmó. Sus padres estaban en la casa y no quería ser descubierta.

''Esa puta película realmente estaba del carajo''

''Silencio. Mis padres están…aunque ya debes saberlo''. El rubio asintió brevemente, ''entonces eras tu quien nos seguía''.

''No iba a dejarte sola con los locos de la liga y Deku sueltos''

''Kats…'' él chico no la dejó terminar porque se lanzó rápido a sus labios para devorarlos, ''ah ahora me tomas en cuenta'', pudo decir entre besos y luego fue lanzada bruscamente sobre la cama. En los ojos de Bakugo había deseo, pero también algo más. Apenas le quitó el top y subió toscamente su brasier, bajando su pantalón y ropa interior. Bakugo realmente se estaba haciendo experto en esto. Luego él sacó su propia polera, dejando a la vista su trabajado torso y apenas sacó su pene erecto de la cremallera. La tocó rápidamente y entregó unos cuantos besos, para sin previo aviso penetrarla. Esta no era la forma en que le gustaba a Uraraka, sumado al ruido que estaban ocasionando y que sus padres andaban rondando la casa. Apenas se encontraba humedecida y el pene de Bakugo entraba y salía con fiereza, pronto un ardor comenzó en ella y supo que el encuentro debía parar.

''Bakugo para…'' nada, ''Katsuki, por favor…¡salte!'' dijo casi en un grito, empujándolo levemente y tapando su boca. Pensó que era el fin y sus padres pronto vendrían en su rescate…pero no fue así.

Tocó su vagina y tenia una mezcla de semen y sangre, prueba de que el chico ya había acabado y también la había lastimado.

''¿Esto realmente te excita? Dios…'' se movía como un pingüino tratando de alcanzar unos pañuelos para limpiarse.

''Lo siento…me emocioné''

''No, eso no es emoción. Otras veces lo has estado y jamás ha pasado esto, así que ahora exijo que me lo digas…seguro tiene algo que ver con tu distanciamiento esta semana…el cual decidiste interrumpir para espiar mi salida con Deku'' todo esto la chica lo decía casi susurrando, y Bakugo le seguía el juego.

''Hablando de estupideku, el muy nerd se atrevió a tomar tu mano…ni siquiera yo he hecho eso''

''Porque no has querido, pero no es nada en comparación a todo lo demás que sí me haces''

''¿Podemos volver a empezar?'', ella vaciló.

''Que esto no se vuelva a repetir…humedéceme bien antes de introducir tu cosa''. Bakugo la tomó tiernamente por la cintura, amaba que Uraraka no pudiera referirse a su aparato reproductor explícitamente pese a la intimidad que compartían. Luego la besó y cargó en sus brazos. Pretendía tenderla sobre la cama y quedar sobre ella, pero la chica tenia otra cosa en mente.

''Yo guiaré esta vez'', se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, realizando un leve y suave movimiento que permitía frotar sus sexos para ser estimulados, al tiempo que se besaban y Bakugo masajeaba sus pechos. Rápidamente ambos estuvieron preparados para el encuentro y Uraraka guió la punta del pene a su entrada. Fue lenta, pero intensa. Bakugo no dejaba de observarla. Con cada estocada, quería pensar, quería creer que la estaba absorbiendo y guardándola para él. Solo él.

**X**

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras y rápidas, llenas de mucho entrenamiento. Cualquiera diría que los estaban preparando para una guerra. El malestar de Uraraka había cesado un tiempo, pero luego volvió con más fuerza aún. Muchos mareos, muchas nauseas y cansancio. Llegó un punto en que no pudo más y terminó vomitando un par de veces luego de entrenar.

No se explicaba porqué ocurría esto. Desde hace un año que tenia dominada la parte de las nauseas y vómitos en su singularidad. No podía estar retrocediendo.

''No puedes seguir así. Deberás ir con Recovery girl. Quizás contrajiste gripe'' le comentaba Momo mientras sostenía el cabello de su amiga para que pudiera vomitar en paz.

''No he tenido fiebre ni congestión…esto es…'' y vino a ella como un rayo mental. Estaba en constantes encuentros con Bakugo y la mayoría de las veces lo hacían sin protección, él eyaculando fuera. Coito interrumpido había leído en internet que le decían. Oh por Dios como podían ser tan irresponsables, ahora ella posiblemente podía estar…embarazada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El colapso.**

**Como pueden ver, no hay canción al inicio porque esta vez quise incluirla dentro de la historia ^^**

Uraraka instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su vientre, pero la apartó apenas lo rozó. No quería ser obvia frente a su amiga.

''Ochako, estás pálida''. Claro que lo estaba, pensar en que podría ser madre le quitaba todo color del cuerpo.

''Estoy bien. Solo necesito salir un momento…a tomar aire''.

''Es lo mejor. ¿Te acompaño?''

''No, gracias. Continua con lo tuyo''. Hizo un ademán en referencia al entrenamiento de la morena. Afortunadamente ésta le hizo caso.

Salió del gimnasio y fue un alivio sentir todo ese aire fresco sobre ella, aunque su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas con mil pensamientos por segundo. Había una gran probabilidad de estar esperando un bebé, por toda la irresponsabilidad principalmente, ¿Qué haría si fuera así? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Bakugo? ¿y sus padres; y los padres de éste? De pronto comenzaba a murmurar todas estas interrogantes y se sentía como Midoriya.

''Uraraka'', fue interrumpida y se sobresaltó.

''P-profesor''

''No pediste permiso para abandonar el gimnasio. Entra ya, comenzaremos con un ejercicio''. La mencionada hizo un ademán y siguió a su profesor, esperando no volver a sentirse mal.

Una vez dentro, ya todo el grupo estaba reunido y Uraraka solo atinó a brindarle una suave sonrisa a Momo, para calmar sus preocupaciones.

''Muy bien, chicos. He estado observando sus entrenamientos en pareja y me alegra decir que los he visto mejorar'', comenzó diciendo Aizawa, ''es por eso que ahora las mismas parejas entraran a una simulación donde deberán demostrar su complementación en equipo, para finalmente enfrentarse mutuamente. No debería haber perdedores''. Era exigente y confuso lo que Aizawa sensei les estaba pidiendo, pero siempre era igual con él y la UA. Aunque, independiente de eso, Uraraka se alarmó; debía exponerse a un peligro simulado y para rematar volver a luchar contra Bakugo. Nada de esto importaría si no estuviera en su mente el pensamiento de que posiblemente este llevando otra vida con ella.

''Comenzarán Bakugo y Uraraka''. Doblemente alarmada.

''¿Por qué carajo nosotros?'' replicó el rubio antes que la castaña.

''Porque ustedes iban en último lugar, espero que ahora puedan revertir la situación''. Ok, más exigencia.

Se colocaron en posición.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó él. Ella asintió sin mirarlo.

''Hey…'', volvió a insistir.

''Bakugo…'' esta vez lo miró. Quería decirle que por favor se contuviera en el enfrentamiento final porque no quería salir lastimada, no quería que algo le pasara a lo que sea que tuviera en su estómago. Pero no podía hacerlo.

''Demostremos lo bien que lo hemos hecho estos últimos meses'' dijo intentando convencerse.

''Esa es mi chica'' sonrió orgulloso él. Comenzaron. Primero, debían atravesar un laberinto que estaba perfectamente diseñado para que tuvieran que utilizar sus singularidades combinadas, éste cambiaría de acuerdo con la singularidad de cada pareja, bastante tecnológico y esperable para el nivel de UA. En el camino, debían enfrentarse a unos cuantos villanos robóticos de nivel alto, con singularidades parecidas a las de la liga de villanos, y además rescatar a personas también robotizadas. Cuando finalmente se libraran de lo demás, llegarían a un campo de batalla donde debían enfrentarse mutuamente demostrando sus habilidades más que buscar vencer al otro. La idea era potenciarse de una manera rivalizada.

Lograron sortear bien la primera etapa, pero cuando llegaron a la segunda y última, Uraraka tiritaba. Cuando vio las explosiones formándose en las manos de Bakugo, sabia que él vendría con todo, por lo tanto, ella igual. Habían sido meses de entrenamiento agotador, entre otras cosas, y era su momento de lucirse frente a la clase. No se vería detenida solo por una sospecha, aunque inconscientemente le murmuró a su abdomen que lo sentía cuando estaba por comenzar.

Bakugo, para variar, lanzaba todos los ataques a su estómago. Sabia que era un punto para hacerla retroceder, pero ella estaba logrando sortear muy bien sus ataques, además de responderle con fuerza. Esto estaba resultando mucho mejor que en el festival deportivo y ella podía sentir, una vez más, como todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Embarazada o no, ella no seria frágil.

Explosión directa a su estómago, Bakugo lo consiguió. Sintió un gran calor ardoroso que la obligó a arrodillarse, queriendo o no, miró a su compañero con ojos suplicantes y éste notó algo extraño. Uraraka estaba en la encrucijada de pedir tiempo fuera o enviar todo al diablo. Si algo malo sucedía con ella, su cuerpo se lo haría saber. Optó por la segunda opción y rápidamente se colocó en pie para dar todo de si en un contraataque. Ambos estaban luchando con todo a igualdad de nivel cuando el maestro activó la alarma para detenerse. Estaban extenuados.

''Mis felicitaciones. Ambos lograron mantenerse al mismo nivel y demostrar cómo han mejorado, mutua e individualmente. No me equivoque al juntarlos para potenciarlos. Podrían ser una gran pareja de héroes si se lo propusieran'', esto Aizawa lo dijo con doble intención dadas sus sospechas, ''Uraraka, si quisieras proponerte ser la heroína número 1 y ser una competencia para Bakugo, podrías hacerlo sin ningún problema. Ya no están más al final, ahora se han logrado posicionar''. Solo agradecieron lo dicho por su maestro asintiendo, estaban demasiado agotados para hablar. Luego, observaron el resto de los enfrentamientos juntos; Uraraka solo quería un abrazo de Bakugo, pero no era el momento ni lugar apropiados.

_**X**_

''¿Qué tal esa clase?'' preguntó All Might al siempre cansado Aizawa mientras se incorporaba a la sala de profesores.

''Agotadora. Aunque más para los chicos que para mi''

''Eso es bueno''

''Antes que inicie mi siesta, te quería pedir que hablaras con Midoriya''

''¿Sobre que?''

''Uraraka y Bakugo tienen una relación o lo que sea. He visto un registro de cámara donde se besan. Será mejor que desista de ella, quizás seria bueno que le hablaras sobre…ya sabes, tu propia historia''. El rubio lo pensó un instante.

''De acuerdo. Gracias por la confirmación''. Dicho esto, el moreno terminó de cerrar su saco y se dispuso a dormir en su descanso.

_**X**_

''¡Uraraka!'' se acercaba trotando Midoriya.

''Deku…es impresionante que tengas energía para seguir moviéndote. Lo que es yo, solo quiero tumbarme en la cama''. Ambos compartieron una breve risa por esto.

''Quería hablar contigo…de manera seria'', la chica se alertó y el chico tomó aire, ''yo creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas algo…quizás lo intuías, sobretodo por los comentarios de los demás y por nuestras últimas salidas, pero siento que es necesario que te lo diga de manera formal'', Uraraka ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa y levemente sonrojada, ''me gustas Ochako-san, desde la primera vez que te vi y con el paso del tiempo, además de considerarte una gran amiga con quien puedo contar y confiar…te quiero, como mujer. Y realmente deseo que podamos seguir saliendo y quizás llegar a un siguiente nivel…me gustaría pensar en un futuro contigo como algo más que amigos''. El par de ojos con forma de chocolates lo miraron breves segundos esperando por si tuviera algo más para agregar y cuando comprobó que no era así, también inhalo profundamente, dado que era tiempo de que Deku supiera la verdad…parcialmente.

''Agradezco profundamente lo que acabas de hacer, Deku-kun'', hizo una leve reverencia, ''pero debo ser sincera contigo y conmigo. No estoy interesada en ti de la misma manera, yo…realmente te aprecio, admiro y quiero mucho, pero como amigo, el mejor de ellos. Por ahora…me interesa alguien más'' desvió un poco la mirada al decir esto último, pero se sentía bien consigo misma al haber dicho lo anterior. Sabia que ocurriría tarde o temprano, no había necesidad de jugar, menos con una leve sospecha.

''Por favor no…tu me diste esperanzas, al salir conmigo, dos veces''

''No lo hice…salí contigo como amiga. Esperanzas hubieran sido si me dejaba besar por ti''

''¿Es bakugo, cierto? La otra persona''. Uraraka se congeló, no esperaba esto, aunque sabe lo inteligente e intuitivo que es su amigo. Notó como Deku tomaba un color más rojizo, pero no por vergüenza, sino por rabia. Ella prefirió desviar la mirada, ''tu reacción me lo confirma todo. Y déjame decirte que estas cometiendo un error''

''Pero será mi error'' sentenció la chica. Él se fue. Ella retomó la marcha hacia los dormitorios.

Una vez ahí, fue directo a prepararse una cena ligera, para poder subir a ducharse y dormir. Realmente de lo único que tenia ganas, luego de todo lo pasado en el día, era de estar cobijada sobre su cama.

''_My love, he makes me feel like nobody else, nobody else; But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself, I tell myself'' _Mina llegó hasta donde estaba, muy alegre cantando mientras escuchaba una canción en su teléfono. Esto hizo sonreír a Uraraka.

''¿Que escuchas, amiga?'', la rosada se sacó los audífonos para responder.

''Es _Dua lipa, New Rules_, trata de tres reglas que ella instaura para el chico que no deja de romper su corazón. Regla uno: no contestes el teléfono cuando él te llame o escriba porque está solo; regla dos: no lo dejes entrar cuando se aparezca, debes echarlo a patadas si es necesario; y regla tres: no seas su amiga, sino despertarás en su cama a la mañana siguiente, entonces nunca lo superarás''. Uraraka se sintió tan identificada que por un segundo pensó que esa tal Lua Dipa o como se llame, la habia estado espiando para inspirarse en ella. Definitivamente Bakugo era ese chico y ella cada vez estaba más lejos de superarlo; para añadir algo más, probablemente ahora estuviera esperando un hijo de ese chico.

''_One: Don't pick up the phone, You know he's only callin' 'cause he's drunk and alone; Two: Don't let him in, You'll have to kick him out again; Three: Don't be his friend, You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning, And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him. I got new rules, I count 'em'' _Mina siguió cantando a todo pulmón.

Una vez en su habitación, Uraraka por fin sentía que tenia un momento en paz y feliz. Afortunadamente para ella, Bakugo no se apareció. Luego esa noche, pensó que quizás hubiese sido bueno que apareciera o que ella fuera a buscarlo, ya que podría ayudarla a dormir, aunque sea con ese abrazo que seguía queriendo. Pero este fue uno de tantos pensamientos que tuvo durante toda la noche, dado que apenas durmió y no dejaba de tocar su vientre y preguntarse si habría algo más dentro que la estuviera acompañando, además de la comida y sus órganos.

_**X**_

All Might se encontró con Midoriya por fin. En parte lo buscaba y en parte fue casualidad. Aunque había pasado una hora desde su conversación con Uraraka, el joven continuaba molesto.

''Joven Midoriya''

''Ah, hola…''

''¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres hablar?''

''No la verdad…''

''Pero yo quería saber de ti…de tu vida, tus salidas con…''

''No…de ella menos quiero hablar...lo siento'' dijo apenas y se fue. No se la estaba haciendo fácil al héroe número uno. Pero prefirió darle su espacio, quiso creer firmemente que lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo con él, se le pasaría y luego podrían hablar quizás, o lo más importante de todo, que volvería a ser él mismo. Realmente no veía la necesidad de insistir y mucho menos traer a colación un tema que bien podía no servir de nada o empeorar todo. Se detuvo y comenzó a recordar.

''_¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntaba un agitado y joven All Might_

''_Enloqueció y tuve que internarla…''_

''_¡Tu la enloqueciste! Es todo tu culpa''_

''_¡A ti no te incumbe! Desde hace años…o es que ya olvidaste que me la entregaste…''_

''_Me hice a un lado…porque creí que la amabas de verdad, que la cuidarías…pero tus verdaderas intenciones eran otras…y todo por tu obsesión de querer ser…''. _Dejó de recordar. Era demasiado doloroso.

_**X**_

Al día siguiente, luego de comerse su rabia y pensar un poco qué hacer, Midoriya tenia una importante llamada que realizar.

''¿Quién habla?''

''Señora Bakugo…''

''¿Izuku eres tú?''. Diablos, había reconocido su voz al instante.

''Sí. No quiero quitarle mucho tiempo, solo quería saber si podría más tarde pasar por ahí para buscar un material que le presté a Kacchan y que al parecer olvidó el fin de semana…''

''Cariño, el ingrato que tengo por hijo hace varios fines de semanas que no se aparece por aquí…dudo mucho que pueda haber algo tuyo acá, pero si insistes…''

''Tiene razón. Seguro me esta jugando una broma. Muchas gracias por la información''. Listo, ya tenia lo que quería, aunque ahora no sabia que hacer con eso. De momento solo servía para alimentar su rabia. Pero todo encajaba tan bien, tendría que ser un idiota para pensar en otras posibilidades. Uraraka quedándose fuera los fines de semana y Bakugo también, pero no en su casa. Esto indicaba a todas luces que estaban en un nivel diferente de relación.

''¿Quién era cariño?'' preguntó Masaru Bakugo. Su esposa suspiró pesadamente.

''Izuku Midoriya…y creo que acabo de cometer un error'' sentenció ésta.

''Oi'' Bakugo tocaba la puerta de Uraraka.

''¿Qué ocurre?...hola''

''¿Entrenamos?''

''No estoy de ánimo''

''Oi, ya escuchaste a la oruga, no podemos volver a descender''

''Por un día que no entrene, no sucederá''

''¿Quieres que me quede contigo?''

''¿Y que lida nos lance a los leones?''

''Ese inútil no me importa''

''Pero yo no quiero problemas hoy''

''Como quieras. Estas actuando rara, como las chicas suelen hacerlo''

''Quizás porque soy una chica…''

''No eres cualquier chica…eres mi mujer, y no deberías ser rara como las demás…sino no me gustarías''

''Ya vete'' le respondió con una risita. Aun no encontraba las palabras para hablarle sobre sus sospechas y hoy, que tendrían libre dado que los profesores se encontraban en una misión especial buscando el bucle de tiempo, ella prefería avanzar con tarea y mantener la mente ocupada, o buscar una solución a sus sospechas, o dormir todo lo que no pudo durante la noche.

Cuando se decidió a bajar a la sala común, se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros esparcidos entre los sillones y la cocina. Los demás se encontraban en los alrededores, ya sea balcones, habitaciones, azotea o entrenando en el exterior como su rubio.

Instintivamente se colocó en una esquina, en una especie de asiento que a la vez hacia de balcón, ya que tenía una ventana sobre él. Pero ella no buscaba aire ni una vista. Intentó iniciar con su tarea mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos; Mina continuaba escuchando la misma canción de ayer y la cantaba sin cesar, parecía su nueva obsesión y comenzaba a afectarle. Cuando estaba agarrando toda su concentración, vino a ella un leve mareo y todos los pensamientos resurgieron como olas que se revientan y forman una y otra vez. Así que quiso dejar de lado su tarea, se concentró en la música, pero algo dentro de ella la llevó a solo escuchar canciones tristes, las cuales la llevaron instintivamente a contraer sus rodillas para apoyar sus brazos y cabeza mientras observaba a la nada o a los demás y pensaba en todo. En que Bakugo debería estar sintiendo lo mismo que ella; en lo decepcionados que estarían sus padres y que les traería una carga más para su economía. Y si Bakugo la rechazaba o se aburría de ella con el tiempo, y se convertía en una marca de polvo en su vida, ya que al no ser su novia, no tendría mayor relevancia en su vida, ni siquiera sabia si contaba con la relevancia de ser su primera mujer. Quizás todo esto seria más fácil si estuviera embarazada de Deku, quien representaba el camino seguro ofreciéndole siempre lo mejor. Pero Bakugo era la bestia atrayente en todo sentido, y ella lo estaba amasando, o eso quería creer.

Sin percatarse comenzó a llorar, y el llanto iba subiendo más de nivel, ya no quería seguir guardándose nada, quería botar todo, externalizar todo y junto con el llanto comenzó a gritar. Los demás se alarmaron, vieron en su dirección y querían acercarse para ayudarla, pero Uraraka tenia los ojos firmemente cerrados mientras brotaban grandes lagrimas y gritos. Sin darse cuenta estaba flotando por sobre sus compañeros y el edificio entero comenzó a temblar, a elevarse, porque Uraraka lo estaba sacando de sus cimientos. Cierto rubio que iba devuelta pudo percatarse de todo desde fuera, escuchó los gritos agudos y pensó en ella, así que comenzó a correr, se impulsaría con sus explosiones para entrar al edificio antes de que colapsara.

Para cuando Uraraka pudo escuchar su nombre de las voces de sus amigos, abrió los ojos, dejó de gritar y llorar, se percató de que flotaba y todos los demás con ella. Sintió algo caliente que caía en su mano izquierda y vislumbro que era sangre desde su nariz. Entonces cayó al suelo colapsada y desmayada.

**La Ochako se nos puso de las Eleven :0 esta es una de esas primeras ideas sueltas que se tiene cuando una esta comenzando a darle forma al fic, y me alegra mucho ya poder plasmarla (: aprovecho de agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado mediante sus comentarios, votos, favoritos, alertas, etc. De verdad se merecen lo mejorcito ^^ ¡muchos corazones para ustedes! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Piel de ángel.**_

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time, don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_._

_(Secrets * One Republic)_

_._

_._

Uraraka despertó en una habitación bien iluminada y sintiéndose muy cómoda, además de descansada. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de su larga siesta, y de sentirse tan bien. Esperen un segundo…Ni siquiera se encontraba en su habitación. Con razón la iluminación. Entonces, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo fue que pasó de estar en la sala común a dormirse en una habitación por completo diferente?

Miró a su alrededor y pudo intuir que se encontraba en la enfermería…esperaba que fuera de UA y no de algún hospital. Buscando algún rostro familiar se encontró con uno. La anciana que todos bien conocían y que ya la había curado más de una vez.

''Bienvenida de regreso'' dijo con una suave voz que quizás no le había escuchado antes, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Uraraka se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a observar su cuerpo. Al no ver heridas visibles quiso saber por qué había llegado hasta allí.

''¿Por qué estoy acá?''

''¿No lo recuerdas, querida?''

''Mmm la verdad, me siento tan bien, que no quiero estresar a mi mente recordando…'' dijo en un arranque de sinceridad. Recovery Girl sonrió amablemente mientras habría su boca para hablar.

''Te desmayaste en tu sala común. Al parecer colapsaste, ya que también tuviste sangrado nasal''.

''¿Y…usted sabe a que se pudo deber?'' Uraraka dudaba. Quería saber si Recovery Girl podía confirmarle su sospecha, ya que pronto recordó aquello. Antes del desmayo, había estado pensando en acudir a la enfermería, pero eso significaría que la anciana se enterara de su vida sexual y quien sabe cuantos más. También pensó en comprar algún test o incluso pedirle a Momo que fabricara uno para ella, por si le ganaba la vergüenza de pedirlo en la farmacia.

''No lo sé, tu dime'' fue la respuesta de Recovery Girl. _Astuta anciana,_ fue el pensamiento de la castaña; seguro ya sabia la verdad porque tuvo tiempo de examinarla mientras dormía y estaba esperando que Uraraka fuera directa. Ésta suspiró.

''Necesito consultarle algo…''

''Adelante'' le sonrió con amabilidad.

''¿Usted sabe si yo…? ¿Cómo esta mi…? Tengo la sospecha de que puedo estar embarazada'' lo dijo con los ojos cerrados y cuando terminó los abrió poco a poco. La anciana enfermera meditó un momento.

''No lo estás querida'', Uraraka se alarmó y alivió ante esta respuesta. Cuando iba a preguntar a la mujer si estaba segura, obtuvo la información que necesitaba, ''es mi deber como enfermera revisarte por completo, más aún cuando llegas en un estado de inconciencia y sin ningún daño visible. Además, mi peculiaridad me permite percibir si hubiera una segunda energía en tu cuerpo, lo que correspondería a un óvulo fecundado''.

''Entonces…¿a que se debió mi colapso?''

''A estrés, mala alimentación y el desarrollo de tu Kirk hacia un nivel avanzado''. Esto si que Uraraka no lo esperaba, ''¿alguna vez habías hecho levitar a otros sin tocarlos? ¿O habías hecho levitar un edificio completo sin tocarlo y sin dañarlo?''. La chica negó lentamente, ''eso fue exactamente lo que has hecho esta mañana''.

''¿Esta mañana? ¿Qué hora es?''

''Ya es de noche. Estuviste toda la tarde y parte de la mañana durmiendo…por un momento pensé que tendría que inducirte a un coma, ya que apenas respirabas. Por eso dejé encendidas las luces, para ver si te ayudaban a reaccionar. Qué bueno que así fue''.

''Fue el sueño acumulado…''

''Imagino que sí…Uraraka, necesito que te alimentes bien, estas muy fatigada y todo porque a veces te saltas tus comidas''

''¿Cómo…?''

''¿Sé eso? Verás…tengo acceso a los registros en cámara de la cafetería para conocer que tan bien se están alimentando los alumnos de UA, después de todo, alimentación, entrenamiento y estudios van de la mano. Entonces, he visto como a veces te restringes de comer por…¿ahorrar, quizás?¿O mantener una delgada figura…? No estoy segura, pero ninguna opción te esta haciendo bien. Parte de tu colapso es debido a tu mala alimentación, la cual ahora que tu Kirk ha mejorado, se vuelve más importante aún. Te irás de acá con una dieta rica en nutrientes y siendo observada atentamente en la cafetería''

''Entiendo y agradezco su honestidad'', Uraraka meditó un breve momento hasta que volvió a hablar, ''¿Usted sabe qué pasará con mi peculiaridad ahora?''

''Seguirá estando ahí, solo tendrás esa carta bajo la manga…te aconsejo que vayas pensando cómo nombrar tu nuevo movimiento. De todas maneras, estoy segura de que tu profesor te ayudará a desarrollarlo y controlarlo mejor. Lo más probable es que deba hacerte algunos estudios para saber que todo se este desarrollando de manera normal dentro de tu organismo, y quizás deba hacer lo mismo con todos los demás, ya que si tu pudiste desarrollar esto, puede que ellos también, pero es impredecible''.

''¿Mis padres saben lo que me pasó?''

''No, a menos que tu quieras que los llamemos. De lo contrario, te corresponderá a ti contarles''

''Opción dos'', levemente rió, ''¿nadie ha venido a verme?''

''¿Estas loca? He tenido que cerrar la puerta con llave para que nadie se inmiscuya. No he querido que despertaras con nadie sofocándote''. Uraraka se alegró de saberse importante para sus compañeros.

''Han sido días duros…de entrenamiento, mi preocupación por pensar en un embarazo, mis padres y…'' Uraraka suspiró luego de su arranque de sinceridad hacia Recovery Girl, y se percató de una sombra tras la puerta.

''Tranquila, no es necesario que recuerdes todo''

''Creo que hay alguien en la puerta'', dijo sin más.

''Seguro''. La anciana se levantó de su asiento improvisado y se acercó a observar. Desde allí le habló a su paciente, ''es un joven rubio de cabellos puntiagudos y mirada desafiante…''

''Katsuki…¿Puede hacerlo pasar, por favor?''

''Solo si no constituye un factor de estrés para ti…yo preferiría que durmieras y te enfrentaras al mundo mañana''.

''¿Dormir?'', Uraraka no pudo evitar reír, ''creo que ya he dormido bastante''.

''No te preocupes por eso. Parte de mi tratamiento consistió en aplicarte unos remedios que te ayudarían con el sueño y la relajación hasta mañana, por eso te sientes tan bien y no te has angustiado al recordar tus factores de estrés. Considéralo como una sesión de spa, pero no se lo comentes a nadie más, sino todos querrán'' admitió Recovery con una leve sonrisa que Uraraka devolvió.

''Por favor, déjelo pasar. Lo conozco y es capaz de pasearse como león enjaulado fuera de la sala durante toda la noche''. La anciana asintió y abrió la cerradura. Bakugo entró como alma que se lo lleva el diablo. Se acercó rápido a la camilla, ignorando por completo a la enfermera, tomando las manos de Uraraka mientras se sentaba a su lado.

''¿Ya estás mejor, cara de ángel?'', Uraraka asintió, entrelazando sus frías manos en las tibias del rubio.

''Colapsé''

''Colapsaste'', dijeron ambos al unísono.

''Bakugo necesito hablar contigo''

''¿Ahora?'' replicó el rubio mirando por si la anciana se encontraba cerca, pero había decidido otorgarles privacidad.

''Sí. Verás, parte de mi colapso se debió a estrés…tenia muchas cosas en mi cabeza, como lo de mi padre, lo de nosotros, y hasta pensé que…estaba embarazada''. Bakugo frunció el ceño levemente mientras la observaba directo a los ojos, cuales dagas rubíes que se enterraban en dos chocolates, ''estaba teniendo muchos síntomas parecidos, y no tenia claridad de mi periodo, ya que suelo ser irregular…además, tu y yo…lo hemos estado haciendo sin preservativo en mayoría'', esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pese a que Recovery Girl seguía sin volver. Bakugo soltó sus manos y se colocó de perfil, como pensando seriamente toda la información que estaba llegando a él. Uraraka pensó que esto era malo así que decidió adoptar una postura más firme, ''pero no estoy embarazada, la enfermera me lo confirmó. Como te decía, se debió a estrés y el desarrollo de una nueva fase en mi kirk'', la chica decidió omitir la parte de la alimentación, no quería que el rubio estuviera sobre ella en la cafetería; ya le bastaba con saber que Recovery Girl estaría atenta a través de las cámaras.

''¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?'', Uraraka no entendió.

''Te lo estoy diciendo ahora''

''De tu sospecha, Ochako''

''Apenas comencé a sospecharlo ayer…''

''No importa. Aunque lleves un segundo pensándolo, debes recurrir a mi de inmediato. ¿Tu sabes que un bebé es algo de dos, no? Entonces no tienes por qué carajos excluirme. ¿Te gustaría que yo pensara de pronto que quizás te embarace y no te diga nada?''

''Bakugo, por favor…no quiero pelear, no me hace bien en estos momentos''

''No estoy peleando. Solo te estoy informando que cuando vuelvas a tener la más mínima sospecha, acudas a mi por todos los rayos''. Era verdad que no estaba peleando, su lenguaje estaba siendo bastante pulido. De pronto, el rubio hizo algo que la castaña definitivamente no esperaba…la abrazó. Por fin obtenía el abrazo que tanto deseaba y fue casi tan sanador como las medicinas de Recovery Girl.

''Realmente no pretendía excluirte. Estaba pensando cómo decírtelo. Tu eres muy impredecible por todos los cielos…pero juro que no pasaría de dos días''

''¿Acaso crees que soy alguna mierda de hombre que se escapa ante algo así?'' le respondió mientras se soltaba del abrazo.

''Quizás no al principio, pero con el tiempo…''

''Ya no sobre pienses'', le besó la frente, ''por esta vez, no ha pasado. Aunque comenzaré a ser más responsable…compraré más condones y andaré con ellos siempre'' dijo esto con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, intentando ocultarlo de Uraraka.

''No siempre, solo cuando vayas a verme'', le respondió ella divertida.

''Osea siempre'', complementó con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, esta vez sí mirándola de frente.

''Yo también puedo cuidarme…''

''No'', fue interrumpida, ''déjamelo a mi''. Uraraka le asintió, ''entonces…me comentabas que tenias nuevos poderes o algo así…''

''¡Sí, señor!'', por alguna razón esto animaba a Uraraka.

''Tendremos que entrenarlos'', ambos chocaron las manos.

''La jovencita debe continuar con su reposo'', Bakugo colocó cara de cabreado frente a las palabras de Recovery Girl, quien ya había vuelto.

''Esta bien'', él chico resopló, ''te quiero, nos vemos mañana''. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se fue. Uraraka casi colapsa ahí mismo de nuevo. Acababa de besarla frente a alguien más y le había dicho que la quería. Por primera vez. Si no fuera por las medicinas de la enfermera, definitivamente no hubiera dormido esa noche de tanta emoción.

Para cuando se marchó la mañana siguiente, supo que debía tener una última e importante conversación con Recovery Girl.

''Umm, me preguntaba…si todo lo que hemos hablado será confidencial''. La enfermera se giró y le sonrió.

''Por supuesto querida. Si tuviera que comentarle al director cada vez que un estudiante inicia su vida sexual, pasaría metida en su oficina. Solo te pido que te cuides, Ochako-san. Tienes un gran potencial, ya habrá tiempo para hijos''.

''Gracias. Lo haré'', se despidió con una gran sonrisa.

_**X**_

Uraraka recibió el permiso de incorporarse al segundo periodo de clases, ya que el primero consistía en entrenamiento y de acuerdo con las instrucciones de la enfermera, era mejor que evitara eso por hoy. Cuando iba camino al aula, pudo ver a distancia a sus compañeros repartidos en el pasillo mientras disfrutaban de su recreo. Al ver sus caras, tuvo un rápido flashback del momento en que estaba desmayada.

''_¡Uraraka! Despierta…'' era la voz de Momo cerca de ella._

''_Hay que llamar a Recovery Girl'' se sumaba Tsuyu._

''_A un lado ineptos'' se añadía Bakugo con rudeza._

''_Oh por Dios está sangrando demasiado…'' escuchaba que aportaba Kaminari._

''_La llevaré yo mismo donde la anciana'' y sentía como su cuerpo era tomado rápida, pero cuidadosamente entre dos brazos cálidos que bien conocía. _

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y se acercó a sus amigos que ya la esperaban con genuina alegría.

''Amiga, que bueno que ya estés bien…ahora sí tienes color en tu rostro'' hablaba Mina primero mientras un círculo se formaba alrededor de la castaña.

''Lo que hiciste estuvo de locos…nos elevaste a todos, edificio completo incluido'' añadía Sero.

''Lamento mucho eso chicos'' comenzaba la chica un tanto apenada, ''realmente no sabia lo que me estaba pasando, pero ahora, gracias a los cuidados y explicación de Recovery Girl, puedo decir que estoy bien y en autocontrol'' la sonrisa rara vez faltaba en el rostro de Uraraka.

''Realmente espero que sea así, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre sujetar tu cabello'' dijo sin filtro Momo. Esto realmente terminó por avergonzar a Uravity.

''Ya no volverá a pasar''. No hubo tiempo para añadir más frases porque el timbre para volver a clases sonó. Bakugo y Uraraka se dieron una rápida mirada dentro del salón. Obviamente él no había formado parte del círculo alrededor de la chica; solo le gustaba tenerla para sí mismo.

''Fuimos a verte a la enfermería, Uraraka-san'' comentó lida, en referencia a él y Midoriya, ''pero aun no despertabas y Recovery Girl no nos dejó entrar''.

''Sí, lo mencionó''

''Los demás también fueron. Realmente nos preocupaste a todos'' añadió Deku.

''Ya chicos, a sus puestos'', ahora la palabra la tomaba Aizawa, que acababa de llegar, ''es bueno verla bien, señorita Uravity. En algún momento, ambos tendremos una charla'' dijo brevemente dirigiéndose a la castaña, ésta sabia que aquello era en referencia a lo dicho por la anciana. Era obvio que todos los maestros, quizás toda la escuela, sabia de su colapso. Ochako solo asintió ante las palabras de su maestro.

''Ahora, para comenzar esta clase, quisiera preguntarles, y espero respuestas sensatas basadas en sus entrenamientos y enfrentamientos en pareja. Si pudieran fusionar su poder con el de otro compañero, algo así como tener un hijo que poseyera ambas peculiaridades, pero mejoradas, ¿con quien seria y por qué?''

''¿Algo así como Todoroki?'' fue el comentario de Mineta. Algunos rieron por lo bajo y otros pensaron que debió callar. Él aludido simplemente lo miró sin mayor expresión en el rostro.

''Mineta, los comentarios desafortunados serán castigados después de clases'', acotó el maestro.

Todos comenzaron a pensar, mientras algunos ya tenían listas sus respuestas y comenzaban a decirlas. Había de todo, fusiones esperables como la de Koda y Tsuyu, quienes tendrían total dominio de la naturaleza, y algunas inesperadas como la de Kirishima y Kaminari, quienes creyeron firmemente que un híbrido entre ambos correspondería en un ser extremadamente fuerte que desplegaría corriente eléctrica, por lo que prácticamente nadie podría acercarse ni tocarlo.

Uraraka por su parte, estaba pensando con quien podría fusionarse y comenzaba a creer que lida era una buena opción, dado que podría dominar el aire, la gravedad y la rapidez. Todo esto, hasta que escuchó la respuesta de cierto rubio.

''Pues si yo tuviera que fusionarme con alguien…o más bien tuviera que elegir a alguien para tener un hijo con poderes increíbles, esa seria Uravity''. Ella no evitó mirarlo y abrir sus ojos bien grandes. El resto de la clase hizo igual, en parte debido a la calma con la que Bakugo estaba dirigiendo sus palabras, ''creo que tendríamos una descendencia increíble, solo piénselo…podríamos explotar la gravedad, o crear estrellas, o tantas otras posibilidades que no se me ocurren ahora, pero sé que estarían presente, en fin…solo con ella me reproduciría, digo, me fusionaría'' dijo un tanto sonrojado por su error final. Hubo silencio hasta que el maestro volvió a hablar.

''Gracias por tu respuesta, Bakugo. ¿Uraraka, que hay de ti?''. Ella tragó en seco mientras procesaba lo escuchado.

''Emm. Pese a que estaba pensando en diversas fusiones, estoy por completo de acuerdo con mi compañero…Bakugo'' el rubio y ella se miraron asintiendo. Estaban en su propio mundo. El rubio quería calmar a la chica y transmitirle seguridad luego de los últimos eventos, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior él no había dormido mucho pensando en cómo seria siendo padre. Ésta agradeció el gesto que Bakugo estaba teniendo con ella, aunque estaban siendo evidentes para todos.

''Definitivamente algo pasa entre esos dos'' le decía en susurro Mineta a Koda, quien tímidamente asentía. Cierto peliverde no gustaba de lo escuchado y visto, y evitó responder la pregunta valiéndose de otra.

''Aizawa-sensei, ¿cómo va la búsqueda del bucle?''. El maestro se sorprendió un poco ante esto, pero el alumno con su mano alzada había captado la atención de todos los demás.

''Continuamos trabajando en eso, es todo lo que puedo decir''.

_**X**_

Ese día, las clases finalizaron temprano por recomendación de la enfermera. Por lo sucedido con Uraraka, era mejor no sobre exigirle a esa clase al menos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que iban bien avanzados.

Luego de almorzar todos juntos en el edificio, que se encontraba como nuevo pese al último evento, Bakugo se apareció rápido en la habitación de Uraraka quien se encontraba poniéndose una ropa más cómoda.

''Mira lo que tengo aquí, piel de ángel'', le decía al tiempo que movía una caja en su mano. Se veía pícaramente entusiasmado, y como no, si la chica pudo comprobar que se trataba de una caja de preservativos.

''¿En que momento fuiste a comprarlos?''

''Apenas salimos de clases…pensé en robar los del pelos de mierda de Kirishima, pero noté que los tiene vencidos…es un idiota, Mina saldrá embarazada pronto''

''Qué bueno me lo dices, así puedo advertirle…¿y no te dio vergüenza hacer esa compra?'' ella pensaba en su propia reacción.

''Yo no sé lo que es eso'' dijo triunfante.

''Sí, claro campeón…déjame ver eso'', Uraraka le quito la caja, ''son de colores y con sabores, te pedí condones, no golosinas'' dijo riendo.

''Así será más rico''

''Siempre es rico'' ella admitió con leve sonrojo picaresco.

''Podríamos…ya sabes, probarlos…solo si te sientes bien''

''Eres un fresco, Katsuki Bakugo''

''Me conoces bien, mujer''. Ella lo besó y ese era su sí.

''Que bueno que traes ropa fácil de sacar'' dijo él entre besos y caricias.

''Toda mi ropa es fácil de sacar para ti'' respondió ella con una leve risita. El chico por mientras abría las piernas de su chica.

''Que bueno que para esta parte no debemos usar preservativo'' alcanzó a decir antes de hundirse en el sexo de ella que tan bien conocía. Uraraka suspiraba rápida y entrecortadamente, mientras apretaba las sábanas de su cama. Bakugo no tenia piedad con ella, lamiendo rápida, profunda y rudamente, así como era él. Y a ella le gustaba y la llevaba al orgasmo rápido. Luego las posiciones se invirtieron.

''Vamos a ver si este plástico realmente sabe a mandarina…debería haber uno sabor mochi, así siempre estaría sobre ti''

''¿Más aún?'', ahora ella se hundió y él se calló, comenzando a suspirar y gemir roncamente, ''quisiera…tenerte…siempre…así''

''¿Así? Eres un pillo'' dijo ella mientras se detenía y montaba sobre él.

''Así como estamos ahora…felices, en una burbuja, tú solo para mi, yo solo para ti…'', ella lo calló cuando introdujo su miembro erecto en su cavidad y comenzó a moverse. Quería disfrutar este momento sin romanticismos, el cual no era muy propio de ellos. Y así estuvieron por un tiempo, hasta que él acabó, luego de varios orgasmos femeninos. Luego de colocarse exhausta a su lado, él besó su frente repetidamente.

Para cuando comenzaba a entrar la noche, ya no estaban juntos y Uraraka sabia exactamente cual era el siguiente paso por seguir. Buscó y encontró a la chica correcta.

''Momo'', tocó a la puerta de la chica, quien la mantenía abierta mientras leía, ''¿podemos hablar?''

''Sí, claro…pasa, por favor''

''Es para largo''

''Prepararé té''

''Te lo agradezco''. Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada y el té servido en medio de ambas, Uraraka suspiró.

''Luego de lo que me pasó, he estado meditando, y no puedo seguir igual…guardándome todo, es por eso que ya llegó el tiempo de que sepas toda la verdad…sobre Katsuki''. La morena se sorprendió levemente, sabia que el momento llegaría, pero no pensó que seria hoy…ahora.

''Lo he estado esperando todo este tiempo…estoy lista'', le sonrió con calidez amigable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ¿Cómo continuamos?. **

_Esto es el cielo es mi cielo_

_Amor fugado  
Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes  
Y me tiras a un lado  
Te vas a otro cielo  
Y regresas como los colibríes  
Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

_Otra vez mi boca insensata _

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel  
Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca  
Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

_(Labios compartidos – Maná)_

El té se helaba. Momo escuchaba atenta. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando Uraraka habló sobre sus intimidades con Bakugo. Porque la castaña no se habia guardado nada, y la morena lo agradeció. Tanto por su amistad como por aprender, ya que no pudo evitar consultar sobre ciertas reacciones propias del cuerpo al momento de intimar. Jamás imaginó que la ''relación'' de Uraraka y Bakugo fuera tan avanzada; que la tierna e inocente Ochako Uraraka se hubiera atrevido a tanto. Ella apenas pasaba de unos cuantos besos y caricias con aire de más junto a Todoroki. Ahora se sentía en desventaja.

''¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?'' finalizó Uraraka, Momo casi rió.

''¿Mi opinión? Ochako, no importa. Importa lo que tu sientas''

''¿No estas molesta? Por haberte ocultado tanto…tu siempre me hablas sobre Todoroki''

''Porque él no es Bakugo…me explico…de cierta manera, las personas podian relacionarnos por nuestras peculiaridades, familias o notas. Pero tu y Bakugo, osea…ni en un millón de años. Pero eso es exactamente lo que los hace especiales. Y la conexión que tienen…te entiendo tanto, me pasa que cuando beso a Todoroki siento un dulce sabor, que no siento ni con la comida más deliciosa. Y, cuando antes de llegar aquí besé al hijo de los amigos de mis padres…no sentí eso. Es más, fue un beso amargo''. Uraraka se sentia en las nubes por el apoyo recibido.

''¿Y crees que las demás se molesten cuando se enteren?''

''Si realmente son tus amigas, no deberian. Y no es necesario que les des tantos detalles como a mi…estoy segura que ellas también se han guardado cosas…yo también me he guardado algunas…'' dijo esto con sonrojo de nuevo. Uraraka colocó expresión de sorpresa fingida.

''Yaoyorozu Momo…esta bien, cuando quieras…puedes contarme'', Uraraka pretendía hacerse la desinteresada, pero en el fondo moría por saber los detalles.

''¡Te contaré!'', colocó sus manos en su rostro, ''en agradecimiento por todo lo que me has dicho tu…aunque de ahora en adelante deberás ser mi mentora en cuanto a estas cosas''

''Lo seré…ya verás que el sexo es delicioso'' hizo un gesto con su mano y Momo le arrojó una almohada por lo que acababa de decir. Ambas rieron.

''No sé que cara pondré cuando te cases de blanco y tu madre jure que vas virgen''. Esto ensombreció a la castaña, ''ay la cagué'' dijo rápida Momo. Ella no era de usar palabrotas, pero en la intimidad con sus amigas se relajaba. Más aun cuando realmente la cagaba.

''No pasa nada. Son pensamientos de niña boba que vienen a mi''

''Sácalos. Esos son justamente los que te enferman''

''Nunca quise fallarle a mis padres, pero Bakugo…Dios, es tan irresistible. Aunque él me hubiese pedido ser su novia y jurado respeto hasta el matrimonio, yo no hubiera aguantado. Además, quisiera casarme con Bakugo, tener sus bebés, conocer a nuestros nietos, empujar su silla de ruedas y luego esparcir sus cenizas'', finalizó con un gran suspiro.

''Vaya, amiga…si que te dio fuerte. Estas enamorada''

''¡Pero él no puede saberlo! Y no seré quien primero le diga _te amo_''

''Mira, no conozco a Bakugo, pero estoy segura que él…no, la verdad no lo conozco y prefiero no arriesgarme diciendote algo que luego te ilusionará y te puede hacer mal''

''Mejor'', Uraraka asintió, ''de todas maneras, intentaré vivir el día a día y no preocuparme por un futuro junto a él o que no me pida ser su novia…quizás en unos años todo esto haya…'' prefirió no terminar.

''Es lo que yo hago. Pero créeme, no te preocupes por los demás. Si Bakugo no tiene ningún problema en que se muestren frente a otros, házlo y que lo que digan no importe''

''Los otros…Deku-kun'' Uraraka repitió en un murmuro.

''Por él tampoco te preocupes. Tendrá que aceptarlo con el tiempo. Quizás lida lo ayude porque a él también le costará''

''Lo sé, pero creo que me falta una conversación de reconciliación con Deku''

''Como quieras''

''Te adoro Momo, y gracias por todo''

''Te adoro igual, gracias a ti también''.

Unos dias más tarde, Uraraka se reunió con sus demás amigas de manera casual y mencionó lo que sucedía entre ella y él rubio de las explosiones y el mal humor. Los rostros de las chicas eran un verdadero poema, entre la incredulidad y la sorpresa. Quisieron hacerse las sentidas por no haber sido consideradas desde el principio, pero las ganas de querer saber más y estar presentes cuando sucedieran más cosas, se los impidió. Uraraka siguió el consejo de Momo y prefirió omitir los detalles más íntimos de su vínculo con Bakugo.

_**X**_

''Entonces…¿Cuándo le pedimos noviazgo a Uraraka?'' inquirió cierto pelirrojo.

''_Le pedimos_ suena a multitud'' fue la respuesta del rubio, mientras que el aludido sonrió.

''Sabes cómo me expreso…vamos hermano, solo quiero verte feliz y de novio con alguien''

''Ya soy feliz''

''Y se lo debes a…'', Bakugo lo miró ligeramente mientras Kirishima esperaba que éste completara la oración, ''¡A Ochako!''. Cualquier otra persona en el lugar del pelirrojo se desesperaría, pero no era así con él. Katsuki por su parte sonreía por lo bajo.

''No te metas en mis asuntos…tú ve y pídele noviazgo a Mina''

''Ya lo hice…y te lo había dicho''

''Ajá'' apenas asintió el explosivo.

''Sabes, con Momo y Todoroki pensábamos echarles una mano para que ya por fin pudieran decidirse a estar juntos y de manera formal, pero lo hemos pensado mejor y que todo fluya entre ustedes…sobretodo contigo, Bakugo''

''Ustedes necesitan dejar de meterse en mis malditos asuntos, estan obsesionados''

''Pues te tengo noticias…yo soy tu mejor amigo y ellos de Uraraka, así que lo hacemos y ya''. Bakugo comenzó a pensar, ya que Kirishima habia conseguido meterse en su cabeza. Si bien nadie dictaba que debian ser novios por obligación o después de todo lo vivido, Uraraka se merecía lo mejor. Y él quería dárselo. Pero pronto aparecieron sus miedos, sus peores miedos. La liga de villanos, o cualquier villano, yendo tras ella por el solo hecho de ser la novia de Bakugo, o el futuro héroe número uno. Ya habían demostrado su interés con Toga haciéndose pasar por Ochako. Y luego venían miedos menores, como él siendo demasiado mierda como novio, Ochako volviendo a fijarse en Deku o alguno de los padres oponiéndose. Pese a que a él podía no importarle la opinión de algún adulto, sabía que no era así con Uraraka. Ella era la hija modelo. Pero, ¿y que si mandaba todo lo anterior a la misma mierda? Podían ir resolviéndolo en el camino o viviendo el día a día. Sabía que Uraraka estaría dispuesta (¿o sería demasiado pedir?).

''Hey amigo'', Kirishima chasqueó sus dedos, ''te pegaste''

''Ay ya cállate. Viniste acá a pasar el rato, no para tenerte zumbando en mi oído cual mosca''. Kirishima levantó sus palmas en señal de paz y ya no volvió a tocar el tema. Pero sabía que había logrado algo en Bakugo.

Para cuando llegó el fin de semana, el rubio estaba listo para por fin visitar a sus padres luego de varios fin de semana sin hacerlo. En el fondo los extrañaba, o a su casa, o las conversaciones que mantenía con su padre. Ochako también haría lo mismo y pese a que deseaba escaparse para verla unos momentos, sabía que no habia posibilidad alguna. Estarían de celebración todo el fin de semana debido a que su padre había conseguido la libertad sin ninguna consecuencia. Su madre era simplemente genial y de alguna manera, una forma de agradecerle, era pasar el rato con ellos. Esto significaba un factor menos de estrés para su chica, y ya debería dejar de intentar ahorrar, saltándose comidas, lo cual no contribuía en nada a su bienestar. Sí, él continuaba al pendiente de eso en la cafetería, aunque Ochako ya no lo hacía por saberse vigilada por otros ojos.

''Verás Katsuki, hace unas semanas atrás recibí una llamada interesante…'', Bakugo practicamente no prestaba atención, ya que era su madre quien hablaba, ''era Izuku''. Esto sí lo captó y casi se atragantó con el ramen que estaba devorando.

''¿Por qué llamaría ese bastardo acá?''

''Me dio una muy mala excusa para averiguar si habías estado viniendo a dormir los fin de semana anteriores a este hogar''

''¿Y tu le dijiste…?''

''Que no. ¿Para qué mentir?''. Las piezas comenzaban poco a poco a encajar en la mente de Bakugo y ahora ante él surgía una vieja, pero nueva amenaza, que quizás antes no había tomado tan en serio.

''Lo mataré'' dijo con la determinación habitual.

''Tú no matarás a nadie. Tú ya has ganado. Solo continúa haciendo las cosas igual de bien que hasta ahora'' le dijo su madre cerrándole un ojo como si le estuviera entregando una especie de mensaje encriptado.

Una vez terminó de comer, se dirigió a su sillón favorito donde ya se encontraba su padre leyendo un libro. Él por mientras colocaria la televisión, mientras realmente observaba su teléfono, o más bien la página personal de cierta heroína. Uraraka no dejaba de subir alegres fotografías en compañía de sus padres; se notaba que realmente estaban disfrutando su tiempo juntos que hasta habían salido de casa. Luego, una vez que el Bakugo mayor lo interrogó por temas triviales, vino la pregunta más importante.

''¿Y como ha estado Uraraka?''

''Bien. Ahora está celebrando con sus padres. Estuvo un poco enferma, pero ya está mejor'', al Bakugo menor se le hacía muy natural hablar de ella con su padre. Distinto sería con su madre.

''Me alegra escucharlo, hijo. Realmente espero pronto venga a esta casa'' finalizó alegre y apacible, como era él. Bakugo asintió más para sí mismo que para su progenitor.

_**X**_

Para cuando volvieron el domingo por la tarde a los dormitorios, la pareja no oficial se ofreció para preparar la cena de todos. No era raro, puesto que ya les había tocado hacerlo en otra ocasión, pero lo que sí era inusual (especialmente para aquellos que no sabían nada), era cómo se estaban comportando. Uraraka lanzando bromas a Bakugo y éste sin molestarse, respondiendo pese a estar concentrado en la comida, surgiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cada tanto y lo más importante, o lo más notorio, el cómo observaba a Uraraka cuando ésta no se daba cuenta. Era una postal para grabar y varios se vieron tentados de hacerlo, pero sabían que arruinarían todo. Una vez que todos estaban en la mesa, fue inevitable que el tema surgiera.

''Que deliciosa está la cena…'' comenzó Aoyama.

''Siempre es así cuando Bakugo cocina'', complementó Hagakure.

''Pero más aún cuando cocina en tan buena compañía…Uraraka y Bakugo; Bakugo y Uraraka...Ura-'', Bakugo le gruñó al otro rubio.

''¡Esta bien! ¡¿Qué rayos sucede entre ustedes?!'', Mineta fue directo a la vena y todos contuvieron la respiración.

''Mineta por favor…esas no son formas de hacer las cosas'' encaró Shoji. Uraraka carraspeó para obtener la atención.

''Solo resta decir que…Bakugo y yo somos amigos, buenos amigos. Así que acostumbrense a vernos juntos''

''Así como lo eres con Midoriya'' comentó Mineta.

''Es diferente'', alcanzó a decir Tokoyami antes que un golpe en la mesa se escuchara.

''¡Pues yo no lo acepto…y que todos los sepan…ustedes son como agua y aceite, es ilógico!'' atención captada en Midoriya.

''¡Repíteme eso afuera malnacido!'' increpó Bakugo, listo para la acción con sus palmas.

''¡YA!'' esta vez la voz alzada fue la Uraraka, ''Deku, tú y yo afuera para hablar…ahora'', y el mencionado hizo caso, ''lida tú también por favor''. El otro mencionado se impactó al verse involucrado, pero también hizo caso. Bakugo seguía respirando exasperado y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Midoriya. Una vez que el trío salió, el rubio dio pasos gigantescos hacia su habitación.

''Había sido una cena tranquila…'' acotó Jiro, mientras todos volvían a respirar.

''Esperen a que los otros cursos empiecen a hablar sobre esto'' aportó Aoyama.

''Eso qué importa'' dijo Momo.

''Lo que sí importa es que ahora hay nula posibilidad de que Bakugo y Midoriya hagan las paces…por Uraraka, estarán peleados de por vida…serán algo así como Endeavour y All Might'' finalizó Tokoyami. Todoroki por su parte recordó algo que lo entristeció.

''Chicos…'', comenzó suspirando Uraraka, ''ustedes son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos…los primeros amigos que hice cuando puse un pie aquí. Les pido, si algo me aprecian, que por favor respeten mi decisión de estar con Bakugo''

''¿Estar cómo?'' interrogó lida.

''Así…como nosotros sabemos estar, como nosotros nos entendemos…si esto prospera lo sabrán, sino también lo sabrán''. Esta vez el suspiro provino desde lida.

''Uraraka-san, te quiero y respeto, puede que no siempre estemos de acuerdo, pero por lo que dije primero, me mantendré al margen de tus decisiones, por lo menos en este ámbito. Realmente espero y deseo lo mejor para ti, porque eres una buena chica y lo mereces. Ojalá Bakugo sepa estar a la altura''

''Gracias lida-kun. No necesito más que eso''. El mencionado supo que lo de Deku iba para rato, así que optó por retirarse.

''Deku…''

''No puedo engañarte, ni engañarme…no estoy listo para aceptar esto ahora, y no sé en cuanto tiempo lo esté…de verdad que quema Uraraka'', Deku quería llorar, pero se contenía. Uraraka estaba igual.

''Solo dime que si peleas con Bakugo, será por cualquier otro motivo, menos por mi''

''Seguiré insistiendo Uraraka…algo me dice que tu y yo estamos destinados a algo más grande que nosotros mismos''. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando escuchó las palabras siguientes.

''Deku…¿serviría de algo si te cuento cómo ocurrió todo y sepas que Bakugo es mucho más?''. Realmente no quería saberlo, pero ahí se quedó y ella lo tomó como un sí. Uraraka eso sí guardó los detalles íntimos una vez más, aunque Deku ya manejaba esa información de cierta manera. Midoriya tenía razón; su amiga estaba cometiendo un error…en ese preciso momento.

''¿Cómo estás amigo?'' quiso saber lida cuando vio que Midoriya volvía.

''Estaré mejor, lo prometo''

''¿Seguro? Sabes que podemos hablarlo…en cualquier momento''

''lida…apenas somos unos adolescentes…aun tenemos toda la adultez por delante'' le guiñó el ojo y lida quiso creer que comprendía el mensaje.

_**X**_

Una recompensa por lo bien que habían mejorado en sus entrenamientos, fue que comenzaron a contribuir en la búsqueda del bucle. Primero los llevaron a buscarlo en diferentes partes de UA, pese a que los profesores ya lo habían hecho, pero pensaban que podían tener mejor suerte con el enfoque de los nuevos héroes. Además, que sabían el bucle era un elemento engañoso. Luego, los sacaron a patrullar las calles para realizar una búsqueda localizada. Aquí era un tanto más difícil por la complejidad de la ciudad, la cantidad de personas y la grandeza. Pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron.

Uraraka por su parte estaba siendo sometida a exámenes por la nueva dimensión en su kirk, además de continuar entrenándolo junto a Bakugo y Aizawa. No lograba acercarse a lo que había hecho en la sala común, pero al menos pudo elevar levemente a ambos hombres sin necesidad de tocarlos y sin desmayarse o sangrar en el intento. Aunque aún no sabía cómo nombrar su nueva técnica. Y, de momento, ningún otro estudiante de UA estaba desarrollando algo parecido, aunque todos fueron sometidos a exámenes, pero menos minuciosos.

''La clase ya está por finalizar chicos, pueden realizar algo de entrenamiento aleatorio'' anunciaba Trece.

''Kacchan'', esta era la oportunidad, ''ambos…en un duelo oficial''. El mencionado se giró cabreado, ya que pretendía entrenar solo.

''¿Por Uraraka? ¿Acaso crees que así ganarás su corazón? Si que eres un nerd infantil''

''Solo quiero que te quede claro quien es el mejor…y tarde o temprano, ella y yo volveremos a lo que éramos'' anunció desafiante el peliverde. El rubio, por su parte, no iba a retractarse. Podían aprovechar que Uraraka no estaba en la clase por encontrarse entrenando con Aizawa.

''Mina, ¿Qué haces? Entrenemos'' le sugirió Momo.

''¿Para qué? Si esto está mejor'' respondió señalando hacia arriba a sus dos compañeros.

''Ay por Dios'' dijo la morena cuando notó a lo que se refería.

Una vez que ambos chicos se elevaron, comenzaron a provocarse más y más mientras preparaban sus ataques.

''Sé lo que hiciste estupiDeku…eso de andar llamando a mi casa para saber sobre mi…espera que se lo diga a Uraraka y sabrá que tan inocente no eres''

''Tú eres un error en su vida…y como el buen amigo que soy, debo señalarle el error para que lo elimine''

''MUEREEEE…'' y una vez más, la batalla comenzó.

_**X**_

_**Ay por Dios estos chicos…cuando Uraraka se entere, la que se va a armar. Y Deku está por completo desatado, aunque Bakugo también permitiendole todo a Uraraka, ay ya estan todos desatados D: pero ven que lida no es malo c: ¿Qué opinan del cap? Apenas lo termino de escribir y ya estoy llena de inseguridades u.u (el título no me convenció mucho, pero es lo que hay…sino jamás hubiese llegado la actualización). Además, si ven alguna falta, por favor diganmela textual para poder tenerla en cuenta ^^**_

_**Y me gustó incluir a los demás de la clase, aunque sea brevemente (: **_

_**¡Gracias una vez más por el apoyo! :D que todo se les devuelva multiplicado ;D **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11****: Una cita poco convencional;**

**Un baile explosivo. **

Bakugo estaba en llamas; Deku no se quedaba atrás. Esto era bastante parecido a cuando se enfrentaron fuera de los dormitorios.

''Amigo…¿no harás nada?'' preguntó Kaminari. El mencionado suspiró.

''¿Para qué? Deja que se saquen un poco de rabia'' fue la respuesta de Kirishima. Para este punto casi todos habían notado el enfrentamiento y se encontraban de observadores. De pronto, el rubio y el pelinegro se vieron imposibilitados de continuar moviendo un solo músculo, y fueron traídos a tierra con unas fuertes cintas, sin mayores rasguños. Aizawa había arribado.

''¿Por qué demonios ustedes se encontraban luchando?'', estaba alterado, dentro de todo lo que se podía alterar Eraserhead. Tras él, Uraraka observaba al par con sus mejillas infladas de coraje.

''Trece, es estricto que estos dos jóvenes no se enfrenten…ni siquiera pueden entrenar juntos, a menos que muestren la madurez necesaria para hacerlo''. La mencionada se colocó un tanto nerviosa, ya que realmente ignoraba la rivalidad que había entre los dos alumnos.

''Yo…lo siento mucho, Eraser…no sabía que ellos no podían…no se volverá a repetir, los tendré más vigilados la próxima vez''. Dicho esto, se fue. Su clase había terminado y era obvio que Aizawa se quería quedar ahí por algo más.

''Y los demás…debieron evitar que sus compañeros continuaran enfrentándose''

''Con todo respeto, Aizawa-sensei'', comenzó Todoroki, ''ya nadie quiere involucrarse en algo que no tiene sentido más que para ellos''

''Yo sí quiero, y me tendrán que escuchar'' Uraraka no pudo seguir conteniéndose.

''Más tarde, Uravity. Ahora debo entregarles una información…la próxima semana la escuela realizará un baile como parte del programa de actividades recreativas para héroes en formación, así que vayan buscando buena vestimenta, pareja y esas cosas, además pueden presentar algún número musical si así lo desean…pero les advierto chicos, a ver si con esto realizan un poco más de trabajo en equipo, cualquier imprudencia como la que acabo de ver, será castigada con la suspensión de este baile…piensen bien si quieren tener a toda la escuela en su contra''. Al retirarse el maestro, los demás comenzaron a dispersarse también, pero había alguien que no podría escapar del pequeño tornado andante.

''¡Bakugo!''

''No digas nada, Ochako. Estoy cansado como una mierda. Mejor ve a protestarle al idiota de tu amigo''

''Deku está irreconocible, en cambio contigo sí puedo razonar''

''Pero no estoy de un puto humor''

''Necesito, realmente necesito que dejes de enfrentarte con él''

''¡Él me provocó, Uraraka! Por primera vez, yo no quería cruzarme en su maldito camino…por los demás, ¿sabes lo que hizo el hijo de la mierda? Llamó a mi casa para saber si había estado alojando ahí. No puedes seguir confiando en él, por una mierda, en cualquier momento llama a tus padres y les dice que hemos tenido sexo, carajo''. Uraraka en shock, ambos agitados, esto no llegaría a buen puerto. Prefirieron mirarse con rabia una última vez y partir en direcciones opuestas. Deku estaba consiguiendo algo.

_**X**_

''Quiero proponer algo…'', Momo tomó la palabra frente a sus compañeros en la sala común. Estaban todos, menos el trío de la discordia, ''sé que Aizawa dijo que lo ideal sería ir en parejas al baile, pero creo que lo mejor para nosotros, es que vayamos todos juntos como clase, como amigos''. Todos pensaron las palabras de Momo un instante, aunque hubo reacciones como Mina haciendo puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

''Sé que a todos les gustaría ir con sus respectivas parejas, como a Mina con Kirishima, a mi también me gustaría ir con…Momo'', complementó Todoroki un tanto sonrojado, ''pero vamos chicos, ¿realmente todos tienen con quien ir o se atreverán a buscar a alguien en una semana? Es más sencilla esta opción y eso ayuda a evitar más problemas entre Bakugo, Midoriya y Uraraka''

''Debemos ser un equipo, tal cual dijo Aizawa'' se sumó Tsuyu.

''Esta bien, acepto. Pero déjenme decirles que este es el menor de los problemas…¿han escuchado lo que andan diciendo los demás cursos sobre el romance de Bakugo y Uraraka? Porque ya varios más saben…'' añadió Mineta. Todos lo miraron y la mayoría negó saber la información a la cual se refería.

''¿Qué dicen?'' insistió Hagakure.

''Dicen que debe ser una farsa, para potenciarse mutuamente o para que Bakugo continúe jodiendo a Midoriya, pero también dicen…que a Uraraka le gustan los chicos malos, que de seguro Bakugo está abusando de ella, ya saben…golpeándola y esas cosas'' dijo un tanto apesadumbrado Tokoyami. Kirishima se hartó, se puso en pie y apretó los puños.

''¿Qué acaso no les dan una oportunidad? ¿un respiro? Mi amigo sería incapaz de lastimar a una mujer, si supieran cómo adora a Uraraka…''

''Sí, y a ella no le gustan los chicos malos, digo, jamás permitiría que un hombre la lastimara…físicamente'' complementó Momo en defensa de su amiga igual como el pelirrojo lo había hecho.

''¿Lo has visto?'' preguntó Koda como si Momo no hubiera hablado, ''¿has visto esa adoración desde Bakugo hacia Uraraka?''. Esto desencajó al mencionado.

''No, pero…no tienen nada que probarle a los demás''. Fin de la charla. Kirishima simplemente quería golpear a todos aquellos que hablaban para mal.

_**X**_

Eran las 10 de la noche. No se habían hablado en todo el día, de hecho, apenas se habían mirado durante la cena. La castaña acababa de apagar su luz para meterse directo en la cama cuando sintió un golpe en su puerta. Suspiro pesadamente. Volvió a suspirar cuando vio quien era.

''Creo que no quiero hablar contigo hasta mañana'' le dijo a la mirada encendida que tenia frente a ella.

''¿Crees?'' fue su escueta respuesta y luego se lanzó de lleno hacia los labios carnosos que tenia frente a él. Mientras hacia esto fue directo a acariciar los pechos de la chica.

''No…no Katsuki, no vamos a solucionar esto con sexo''. Y todo se detuvo. Uraraka no era consciente, pero durante todo este tiempo los papeles se habían invertido y ella era capaz de decidir sobre un encuentro con el rubio. Al principio, no.

''Que mierda. Esta bien, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?''

''¿Podemos hablarlo? Esto no se trata sobre que me des algo a cambio''

''Sabes que no soy una persona _para hablarlo_'' recalcó las últimas palabras.

''Debes ceder, las personas hacen eso en las relaciones''

''¿Si? ¿Pues sabes que más hacen las personas en las relaciones? Van a citas''. Silencio. Bakugo había puesto el tema sobre la mesa.

''Bueno, eso…''

''No digas nada. Sé exacto lo que dirás y prefiero ahorrártelo. Tengamos una cita, a eso venia…además de por un poco de sexo salvaje…me tienes un tanto abandonado, ¿sabes?'' finalizó esto con una cara que Uraraka no podía reconocer, pero era inevitable que la hiciera reír. Era una mezcla extraña entre Bakugo y el gato con botas.

''Pues, creo que esa no es forma de pedir una cita'' sabia que el rubio había dado un enorme paso, que de seguro le había costado y lo había pensado mucho, por lo tanto ella no debería presionar más allá de los limites. Pero era imposible perder la oportunidad.

''No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, mujer. ¿O acaso esperas que te lo pida como lo hizo el inútil de tu amigo?''

''Katsuki…'' ahora ella utilizaba el recurso de los ojos.

''Bien. Ochako, ¿quisieras tener una cita conmigo este sábado por la tarde? No aceptare que llegues ni un segundo tarde, de lo contrario no vuelves a tener citas conmigo en tu jodida vida''

''Acepto'' dijo con una gran sonrisa. Luego de meses, de hacer todo al revés, por fin habían pactado su primera cita.

''Y para cerrar lo anterior…realmente no me gusta el comportamiento del estúpido ese, le partiría la cara por lo que hizo con mis padres, pero…si tu me pides que no lo haga, que así sea'' dijo gruñendo lo último.

''Gracias. Significa mucho para mi…y ves que se podía hablar'' finalizó la castaña con un beso hacia el rubio, pero que solo fue eso. Esa noche no habría sexo salvaje.

Para cuando Bakugo abandonó la habitación, se encontró con su mejor amigo.

''Compadre…'' le dijo Kirishima viéndolo con cara cómplice.

''No malinterpretes'' respondió Bakugo.

''¿Y bien? ¿algo para contar? Agradece al menos que te encontraste conmigo y no con el exagerado de lida''

''Le pedí una cita'' dijo Bakugo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras a su amigo le brillaban los ojos.

''Mi muchacho…estás tan grande…''

''Y tu tan tonto''

''Oye hermano, quiero que sepas que muchos tenemos toda la fe puesta en ti…no la cagues ni la lastimes a propósito, ¿vale?''. Los ojos carmesíes lo miraron un momento y su cabeza apenas se movió de un lado a otro.

''Con un demonio, me voy a dormir'' era una reacción típica de Bakugo. Típica cuando no sabe qué responder ante algo importante.

_**X**_

El día llegó. Uraraka tocó suavemente a la puerta de Bakugo.

''Ochako, ¿Qué demonios? Aun falta una hora para la cita, te dije que fueras puntual, pero nunca tanto''

''Bakugo, me matarás. Tendremos que cancelarla o reprogramarla, aunque conociéndote, querrás cancelarla y nunca más ofrecerme una cita, porque…''

''Calla. Me mareas. ¿Qué carajos nos impide salir?''

''Tengo un dolor terrible en una de mis muelas, de hecho anoche apenas pude dormir, así que le conté a mamá y ella consiguió una hora de emergencia para hoy…a la misma hora que nuestra cita'' finalizó un tanto apenada. Bakugo suspiró pesadamente. Uraraka se estaba preparando para un sermón.

''Esta bien. Te acompaño'', estas palabras la sorprendieron, ''esa será nuestra cita. No hay problema. Después de todo, en las buenas y en las malas, o una porquería así suelen decir mis papás''. Una vez más Bakugo le mostraba a Uraraka que era toda una caja de sorpresas.

''…en las buenas y en las malas…'' murmuro Uraraka.

''Ven, pasa. Recuéstate mientras te traigo un té para calmar el dolor. Debiste acudir a mi anoche, ya te lo he dicho antes…'' y así, el rubio salió de la habitación dejando a la castaña mirando por donde se había ido. Se zambulló en las sábanas del chico, ya que olían a él y eso le encantaba. Aprovechó de dormitar un poco hasta que Bakugo regreso con la taza en mano.

A la hora indicada se encontraban ambos fuera de la consulta esperando que fuera el turno de Uraraka, quien no dejaba de mover su pierna y morder su labio inferior.

''Estás nerviosa…¿te da miedo el dentista?''

''Es incómodo…''. Bakugo entrelazó su mano con la de ella, logrando que al menos dejara de morderse el labio al mirarlo y sonreírle como solo Uraraka sabia hacerlo. Quizás a cualquier otro hombre le hubiese molestado estar ahí, pero para él, junto a ella, se sentía como el lugar indicado con la persona correcta. Y para Uraraka era igual, sin importar el lugar, era una cita mejor que las que había alcanzado a tener con Deku, porque se trataba de la persona. Para cuando fue llamada, Bakugo detestó un poco el no poder entrar, pero entendía que no le correspondía. Solo esperaba que no la dañaran tanto.

Para cuando salió, la buena noticia era que ya no debía volver, puesto que habían sellado la muela desde donde provenía el dolor. Pero para eso, y esta era la mala, debieron anestesiar una de sus mejillas.

''Ahora sí que pareces un mochi''

''Ay no me digas eso que me antojas y ahora sí que no puedo comer ni medio mochi'' le dijo apenas riendo.

''Conozco un lugar donde venden helado de mochi, eso sí podrías comer y hasta te haría bien para el dolor…a menos que quieras irte directo a los dormitorios a descansar''

''no escuche nada más desde que dijiste helado de mochi…vamos'' lo tomó de la mano una vez más, esta vez con más confianza, y corrieron un poco hasta que Uraraka recordó su dolor.

''Con cuidado…tenemos tooooda la tarde'' exhaló Bakugo. Y en medio del helado, el teléfono sonó.

''Hola…Bien, ¿y tu?...con un poco de dolor…sí, está conmigo…¿cómo está papá?...ok, cariños a ambos, adiós''

''¿Tú mamá?''

''Sip''

''¿Sabe que estoy contigo?''

''Ajá…le preocupaba que viniera sola''

''¿Y ella no podía venir?''

''Por favor, ¿16 años y viniendo al dentista con mamá? No, gracias'' esto sacó una carcajada en Bakugo, ''de igual forma sabia que había altas probabilidades de que hoy saliéramos juntos…le conté de la cita''. Esto sorprendió un poco al rubio.

''¿Y que le pareció?''

''No podía creer que saldría contigo, al principio creyó que sería…Deku''. Recibió un sonido irónico por parte de su acompañante, ''ella tiene sus reservas contigo, en parte a tu carácter que es lo primero que las personas ven en ti, pero ella sabe y se lo he recalcado que puede confiar en mi juicio…luego de eso, solo le preocupa que esto avance y pueda perder mi virginidad contigo''. Bakugo casi se atraganta con la bola de helado que había metido a su boca. Ambos rieron; Uraraka sabía que lo mejor era ser honesta con su chico en cuanto a las opiniones de su madre. De nada serviría que intentara disfrazar la verdad si algún día debiesen volver a verse las caras.

Luego de acabar sus respectivos helados, tuvieron una tranquila caminata de vuelta a UA. Esta vez fue todo un reto para Katsuki dado que él tuvo que hablar más debido a la incapacidad de Ochako y también debió caminar un poco más lento, pero ella lo valía. Una vez llegaron a los dormitorios, se recostaron juntos mientras veían una película que poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta dejarlos sumidos en una amena siesta, y esa fue su primera cita, poco convencional, pero perfecta.

_**X**_

El día del baile llegó. Pese a que todos intentaron tomarlo como un día más, era un evento que ponía nerviosos a los hombres y ansiosas a las mujeres. Ochako además se sentía nerviosa mientras se observaba atentamente en el espejo de su habitación sumida en su vestido rosa. Estaba feliz porque iba vestida de su color favorito, pero solía fantasear con un vestido despampanante y ser la más hermosa, pero se auto convencía de que eso no sería así, y que de hecho habría chicas con mejores vestidos y más bellas que llamarían la atención…de Bakugo quizás.

''Esto es ridículo'' vociferaba cierto rubio frente al espejo, incómodo de estar en traje.

''Vamos amigo, será divertido'' replicaba Kirishima.

''No debería ir…ni siquiera puedo llevar a Uraraka como pareja''

''Sabes que igual podrás estar cerca de ella…además, te comprometiste a tocar la guitarra y cantar''

''Tú eres el cantante principal''

''Lo sé, pero debes cantar esa canción, porque yo no llego al tono ni soy bueno con el inglés''. Bakugo volvió a resoplar y Kirishima sabía que era tiempo de sacarlo, sino lograría quedarse ahí.

Varios de los asistentes al baile estaban atentos a la llegada de la clase 1A, debido a que esperaban ver a Uraraka y Bakugo como pareja, pero fueron decepcionados al verlos llegar a todos en grupo.

UA realmente se había esmerado con el baile, hasta habían contratado algunas atracciones como hockey de mesa, toro mecánico, una adivina, entre otros. Obviamente todos querían probar de todo, y Uraraka con sus amigas no se quedaban atrás. Mientras Jiro intentaba vencer a Hagakure en el hockey de mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuyu, Momo junto a Uraraka quisieron ir a probar otra atracción como la adivinanza. Era toda una puesta en escena, la mujer, que no se veía ni joven ni mayor, lucía como toda una gitana adivina.

''Pasen, pasen mis queridas…acomódense, que esto es para largo''

''Me gustaría que viera las líneas en mi mano'' comenzó Momo.

''De acuerdo, pero primero partiremos con ella, su futuro se ve más…inusual'' esto llamó la atención de las chicas, pero se dejaron llevar, después de todo era todo fantasía.

''Ay cariño, veo en ti muchos caminos, pero hay dos que se marcan mucho…''

''¿No va a mirar mi mano o algo así?'' quiso saber Uraraka, dado que la adivina solo estaba observándola y cerrando los ojos cada tanto mientras movía sus manos alrededor de una bola de cristal que se veía bastante bonita.

''Y una historia se repite, sí…''

''¿Historia de quien?'' preguntó Momo.

''No está claro, pero…tu no gozas de buena situación económica, ¿cierto?'', esto interesó a Uraraka, ya que apuntaba a una certeza, ''entonces uno de tus destinos apunta a eso exactamente, te casarás o mas bien te aliarás a un hombre que será el número 1 de este mundo, y podrá proveerte solo riquezas a ti y tu descendencia, algo que tus padres no lograron darte en la infancia…incluso ellos estarán mejor contigo tomando estas decisiones…y el otro destino que se marca mucho, no augura una situación financiera tan esplendida como ésta, quizás te cueste llegar hasta ahí y sufra cambios tu descendencia, pero ahhh está difícil, esa historia repetida no deja de aparecer…'' la mujer hacía expresiones raras con su rostro.

''…ok…yo creo que con eso estamos. Eres muy buena, de verdad'' habló Uraraka poniéndose en pie.

''Espera. ¿Y tu?'' dijo refiriéndose a Momo.

''Yo estoy bien, gracias''. Y ambas se fueron.

''Eso fue raro'' dijo por fin lejos Uraraka.

''Es una charlatana. Cuando no tuvo más que inventar volvió con lo de la historia repetida. Si eso fuera cierto, te habría dado más detalle. Que bueno que no quise insistir, sino me hubiera dicho algo bobo como que sería pobre o algo así''. Y ambas rieron.

Bakugo ya llevaba tocando un par de canciones, mientras Uraraka bailaba alegremente en la pista junto a los demás de la clase. Luego, Present Mic anunció que habría recambio de cantante para una canción muy especial, por lo que la chica se puso más atenta.

''_My life is brilliant, My love is pure, I saw an angel, Of that I'm sure, She smiled at me on the subway, She was with another man, But I won't lose no sleep on that 'Cause I've got a plan…'' _Y él la vió, entre la multitud, que se preocupaba de bailar en pareja, conversar, estar en las atracciones, entre muchas otras cosas. Ella estaba frente a él mirándolo, y se movía al compás de la cancion y sabia que debía cantarle a su ángel.

''…_You're beautiful, You're beautiful, You're beautiful, it's true; I saw your face in a crowded place And I don't know what to do 'Cause I'll never be with you…'' _algunas personas se dieron cuenta y comentaban la escena, pero eso no podía importarles menos.

''…_Yes, she caught my eye as we walked on by, She could see from my face that I was Fuckin' high, And I don't think that I'll see her again But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end…'' _la canción le quedaba perfecta a Bakugo, hasta con grosería incluida. Ambos sonrieron ante esto, parecia que compartían el mismo pensamiento.

'' …_There must be an angel with a smile on her face When she thought up that I should be with you…But it's time to face the truth I will never be with you''. _Fin de la canción. Era un momento con muchas emociones encontradas. Bakugo agradeció en parte que ya podía bajar del escenario.

Uraraka al no verlo aparecer pronto desde el escenario, se acercó, ya solo quería besarlo luego de ese número, sin importarle hacerlo frente a todos y que Bakugo pudiera rehusarse. Cuando entró tras bambalinas alcanzó a ver la rubia cabellera doblando por un pasillo, así que decidió ir tras él. Dio una vuelta más hasta que lo alcanzó y gritó su nombre. Nunca había estado en esa parte de la escuela, pero era un largo y estrecho pasillo con luz tenue.

''Katsuki'', él se giró, ''eso fue maravilloso, pero ¿Por qué te ibas?''

''No me iba. Te traía exactamente donde quería'' dicho esto se lanzó a devorar sus labios y ella correspondió con igual pasión porque eso quería hacer, pero delante de todos. Ya eso no importaba, solo estar entre sus brazos una vez más.

''Debo decirte lo excitante que te vez con ese vestido'' dijo mientras recuperaba el aire de tan apasionado beso.

''Y yo debo mencionar lo excitante que fue verte en el escenario''

''Comprobémoslo'' añadió el chico mientras introducía sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, quien estaba en lo cierto, ya que se encontraba húmeda.

''Quiero más'' fue su respuesta desafiante. Eso fue luz verde para los deseos más perversos del joven rubio. Bajó de un tirón el escote de la castaña y se abalanzó sobre sus erectos pezones a chuparlos y mordisquearlos, mientras Uraraka se retorcía apoyada en la pared, entre suspiros y gemidos, al mismo tiempo que Bakugo la masturbaba. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando el rubio se detuvo y ella pudo notar su erección, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada porque él la volteó y esta vez bajó de un tiron las panties de la chica. Con rápida destreza introdujo su erecto miembro ya cubierto con un preservativo y Uraraka alcanzó el orgasmo con solo esa estocada. Bakugo era bueno en todas las materias, incluida la erótica. Comenzó con rapidas estocadas, mientras se cubrían de sudor y gemían a más no poder. De vez en cuando Bakugo tapaba un poco la boca de Ochako, así como también mordía su hombro, jalaba su cabello y le propinaba nalgadas.

''¿De quien eres?''

''Tuya, solo tuya…Bakugo''. Habían vuelto al principio de su historia, con encuentros salvajes.

''Sí que eres mía…joder. Me corro''. Y las embestidas cesaron. Uraraka se dio vuelta temblorosa.

''Espero que no nos hayan visto en este pasillo'' dijo apenas.

''¿No te excita la posibilidad?''

''Un poco''

''¿Y crees que esto terminó?'' la cargó de improviso mientras volvía a introducir su lengua en su boca, y algo más por allí abajo.

''¿Sin condón?''

''Una y una'' le guiñó un ojo carmín.

''Estamos locos''. Uraraka realmente no sabía cómo lo hacía, con Bakugo nunca era un solo encuentro ni había que esperar mucho para reponerse. Y luego del segundo encuentro, se encontraron listos para volver al baile, mientras a lo lejos una cámara había grabado todo.

Cuando salieron a la luz, Uraraka adelantó unos cuantos pasos, pero de inmediato fue retenida por el rubio.

''¿Creíste que solo te quería para eso? Vamos a bailar una pieza aunque sea''. Justo estaban tocando un lento, perfecto para Bakugo que era lo que mejor sabía, dadas las clases que tomó cuando niño, cortesía de sus padres. Uraraka por su parte, estaba sorprendida porque jamás pensó que Bakugo querría bailar…con ella…frente a todos. Pero esta vez, siendo elegida por el mejor de UA, se sentía en el vestido despampanante y hermosa.

Luego de aquella pieza, se separaron para ir a tomar refrescos y ahí fue cuando todo estalló…literalmente. Bakugo en el piso, parándose rápidamente con el traje arruinado por las cenizas. Mirando a todas partes hasta que logró divisar a Uraraka que también se encontraba en el piso cubierta de cenizas, pero se movía. Gritó su nombre. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Eran ellos. La liga de villanos atacaba ahí mismo y Bakugo observaba como Toga y Dabi iban directo hacia donde se encontraba su castaña.

**¡Feliz Kacchako semana para todos! ^^ aunque ya haya terminado, pero quise traer el capítulo debido a este acontecimiento. Me sentí muy inspirada por todos los fan art que vi en las redes y como deseo dibujar bien para traerles este fic en viñetas :c jaja Nuevamente hay canción en medio de la historia y les aprovecho de adelantar que quizás el siguiente cap se retrase un poquito, no estoy segura, pero se viene la pelea con los villanos y realmente quiero traer algo bueno, ya que sería la primera pelea que relato en un fic :s (nervios xd). Espero sus comentarios, realmente me gustó este capítulo así que me encuentro de buen humor c: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Caos.**

_Dejaste escombros  
Me dejaste demonios circulando  
Ahora los miro a la cara  
Les digo no son tanto_

_Ya no se trata de ti  
No se trata de ti  
Sabemos lo que hiciste  
Yo era tan susceptible  
Ya no más, ya crecí_

_(Ya no se trata de ti * Francisca Valenzuela)._

_._

_._

_._

Era un plan suicida. Cualquiera diría aquello. La liga de villanos entrando a UA, repleta de todos los héroes profesores y héroes en formación. Era como entrar a la boca del lobo...pero lo estaban haciendo y con toda seguridad. Con toda la seguridad que sus muchos nomus les podían brindar.

¿Que habían hecho ahora para lograr traspasar la barrera anti villanos? Esta vez ni los padres ni el público se lo perdonarían. Pero eso vendría después; ahora resultaba que el plan suicida se volvía a su favor porque la explosión había dejado heridos a varios estudiantes y algunos profesores, por lo cual las posibilidades a favor de los héroes disminuían.

"¡Ochako!" fue el grito desgarrador proveniente desde la garganta del chico de las explosiones. No era para menos, dos de los villanos más peligrosos como Dabi y Toga lo eran, se estaban acercando a ella. Era obvio, este plan había sido hecho pensando en ella...o ellos.

Iba a comenzar su carrera directo hacia donde se encontraba la chica cuando fue impedido por Kurogiri, quien abrió un agujero para que cayera y saliera nuevamente en el mismo lugar, pero un poco más cerca de Tomura.

''¿Acaso no quieres pelear, Bakugo?'' replicaba éste con su clásica sonrisa desquiciada, ''¿para que vas en su rescate?¿no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti?''. Bakugo se detuvo. Era como si el loco le leyera la mente.

''No creí que quisieras morir tan pronto. Pero enfréntate directamente a mi, deja a tu mascota con sus agujeros de lado y hazte hombre'' Bakugo le hizo el gesto con la mano para que viniera hacia él. Le daría lo que quería, se enfrentarían, mientras mantenía una rápida vista hacia los movimientos de Uraraka.

La castaña se puso en pie un tanto temblorosa por la caída. Tenia a sus enemigos casi enfrente y supo que debía ser rápida.

''Tanto tiempo Ochako-san. Como deseo volver a estar en tu piel'' y Toga lanzó una aguja que Uraraka alcanzó a esquivar al tiempo que Dabi la atacaba con sus llamas azules. Sabia que se trataría de eso, de esquivar, mientras lograba acercarse para tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para así hacerlos flotar.

''Creo que las peculiaridades más afines deben enfrentarse entre sí'' comentó Todoroki que llegaba para unirse a Uraraka y enfrentar a Dabi.

''Tendré que sacarte de combate porque yo quiero enfrentarme con la chica'' respondía Dabi.

Y así, comenzaron múltiples enfrentamientos. Deku contra Spinner, Kirishima contra Kurogiri, Momo, lida, Mina, Sero, Aizawa, All Might, Trece y alumnos de otros cursos contra diversos Nomus, y el resto, incluido el director, incapacitados por diversas heridas producto de la explosión.

''Este chico es realmente fuerte'' le comentaba entre dientes Kurogiri a Tomura sobre Kirishima.

''Diviértete…solo unos minutos más y luego nos marchamos con nuestro objetivo'', respondía el líder de los villanos.

''De aquí solo saldrán muertos'' increpaba Bakugo. Mientras tanto, Dabi brindaba una pelea injusta debido a que mientras atacaba a Todoroki también aprovechaba de lanzarle llamas a Uraraka. La chica era realmente ágil para esquivar este ataque, pero la impedía de acercarse a Toga. Todoroki por su parte solo pensaba en una forma de alejar a Dabi para que así solo ambos se enfrentaran.

''Ten cuidado Bakugo…si ese loco te toca, te desintegrarás. Debemos idear algo rápido para acabar con esto'' decía Kirishima a su amigo cuando lograban acercarse.

''Mataremos a todos tus amigos que quieran ser héroes por dinero'' señalaba Spinner a Deku como parte de su provocación. Esto enervó al peliverde quien rápidamente utilizó uno de sus grandes ataques y logró dejarlo noqueado. Luego, All Might llegaría para ayudar a reducirlo. Uno menos para continuar.

Uraraka por fin lograba acercarse a Toga, estaban teniendo una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en donde la castaña iba con todas las de ganar, pero luego cayó un escombro que uno de los pocos nomus que iba quedando había lanzado y provocó que la rubia tomara la delantera. Además de cortar a Uraraka, le dislocó el hombro, provocando que ésta lanzara un grito desgarrador. Esto llamó la atención del rubio.

''¡Kirishima, ve a ayudar a Uraraka!''

''Toga ya la tiene lista, Kurogiri es hora de que actives el portal'' ordenaba Tomura. Kirishima al oír esto supo que era mejor no dejar solo al encargado de los agujeros negros. Bakugo, en su desesperación por no poder ir a socorrer a Uraraka fue atacado y reducido por Tomura. A duras penas evitaba que éste lo tocara por completo.

''¡Midoriya, ve a ayudar a Bakugo!'' ordenaba All Might. El peliverde pensó unos segundos y luego corrió en la dirección contraria, evitando la orden de su superior queriendo ir en rescate de Uraraka. ''¡Midoriya!'' gritaba el rubio profesor. Pero Deku fue interrumpido en su misión y Dabi comenzó a darle pelea.

''Será mejor que te lleves con los arneses, ya que Kurogiri está luchando aun'' le decía Dabi a Toga. Ésta, dentro de todo su equipaje, andaba con un arnés que le permitía moverse por el aire casi como si volara gracias a un propulsor. Era el plan b para escapar si los portales no resultaban. Toga comenzaba a desplegarse con Ochako en sus brazos, quien aun consciente le costaba moverse debido al corte profundo y el hombro dislocado, luego se le uniría Dabi quien cargó a la castaña por tener mayor fuerza y los pocos nomus que quedaban también comenzaban a sumarse. Katsuki desesperado solo pensó en una cosa.

''¡Ochako…colapsa!'', y la castaña al escuchar esto recordó la nueva fase en su particularidad. Y comenzó a pensar en todo lo malo, las frustraciones, el estrés, toda esta batalla. Miró a Dabi con un rostro que provocó en el chico de las llamas azules un leve escalofrío, dando paso para que la castaña al cerrar sus ojos y gritar provocara un temblor en todo el establecimiento que desestabilizó los arneses de los villanos, haciéndolos caer al suelo y así ella quedó libre de ellos. Todos fueron testigo de aquello, por lo que dejaron sus batallas de lado. Cuando Uraraka pretendía continuar para rematar, Kurogiri fue más rápido y abrió un portal que los absorbió a todos.

''De igual manera están perdidos héroes…nosotros ya tenemos el bucle'' finalizaba Tomura antes de desaparecer por completo. Todos cayeron al suelo agotados por la batalla que habían brindado.

_**X**_

Abría y cerraba los ojos solo para encontrarse con blancas luces. Sentía los parpados tan pesados. Cuando por fin pudo, poco a poco, estabilizar su cabeza hacia delante notó cierta cabeza castaña sentada y apoyada a un lado de donde él estaba. Recién ahí pudo dar cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería y había muchas más personas en otras camillas. Ochako estaba dormida y él acaricio su cabeza con sutileza, quiso sonreír por el gesto que la chica estaba teniendo con él, pero empezó a toser y eso provocó que la chica despertara.

''Ya estas despierto''

''Y tu igual…disculpa por eso''

''Tranquilo. Ya llevaba un rato durmiendo''

''Debiste esperar en los dormitorios, es más cómodo''

''Por All Might, ni que me fuera a matar un poco de incomodidad''

''¿Cómo estas?''

''Mejor. Recovery girl recompuso mi hombro y curó la herida. Afortunadamente no debía utilizar una camilla, lo que es bueno porque hay otros que realmente la necesitan'' respondió dando una rápida mirada alrededor.

''Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estoy aquí?''

''¿Es una pregunta seria? Peleaste contra Tomura, el líder de los villanos. Además, cuando todo terminó, caíste inconsciente y Recovery girl pensó que era mejor analizarte para descartar cualquier triquiñuela proveniente de él. Resultó estar en lo cierto, porque pese a que no alcanzó a tocarte con todos sus dedos, sí pudo administrar unas toxinas a tu cuerpo y de eso te desintoxicó la enfermera''

''Pedazo de mierda, ni así logró ganar. Y tu no estuviste nada mal, enfrentándote a esos enfermos…si no fuera porque corrieron como ratas, los hubieras aniquilado con tus poderes nuevos''

''Hablando de eso, estuve pensando y ya que Aizawa me pedía nombrar a mi nuevo ataque, creo que lo bautizare como _collapsing_''. Katsuki sonrió y luego se besaron.

_**X**_

El ataque de la liga fue algo de lo que se habló por semanas, tanto dentro de la escuela como fuera de ella. Si había algo que la mayoría tenía claro, era que ese ataque había sido con el objetivo de obtener un rehén, específicamente a Uraraka; pero esta información afortunadamente UA había logrado evitar que se filtrara. Sería exponerla demasiado, junto a sus compañeros y relaciones.

"¿Por que querrían llevarse a Uraraka?" pensaba en voz alta Kirishima.

"Ay ¿no es obvio?" respondía Sero "Si se llevan a Uraraka, desarticulan a Bakugo y Midoriya, dos héroes que aspiran a ser los sucesores de All Might"

"Es un plan a largo plazo. Evitan que haya un nuevo símbolo de la Paz" se unía Todoroki.

"Pero tu igual tienes posibilidades de ser el número uno Todoroki-kun, ¿por que no vienen tras de Momo también?" se preguntaba Mina.

"A decir verdad, nadie ha visto el mañana, así que prácticamente todos contamos con esa posibilidad" reparaba Tsuyu.

"¡Ya basta!" gritó Uraraka "Yo no soy un eslabón débil a quien se puedan llevar para perjudicar a otros" dicho esto, la castaña se largó de ahí furiosa.

''Es verdad chicos, después de todo, se enfrentó súper bien a dos dementes como Dabi y Toga, además de que gracias a ella y su collapsing se logró que los villanos huyeran'' reparaba Kaminari.

''Ay como deseo que llegue el día en que dejen de huir y terminen acabados'' mencionaba con toda su energía Hagakure.

''¿Y creen que realmente tengan el bucle con ellos?'' preguntaba dudosa Momo.

''Si así fuera, ya habrían hecho cambios. Es todo un juego mental'' aseguró Tokoyami. Todos quisieron creer en eso, pero en el fondo deseaban que alguien de los buenos lo encontrara y pronto.

Unos minutos más tarde, Bakugo se acercaba en un hecho inédito a donde se encontraba Todoroki.

''Oye, mitad y mitad…'' carraspeó, ''Todoroki''

''Tienes mi atención, Bakugo'' respondía el mencionado

''Solo quería…agradecerte…por haber peleado codo a codo con Uraraka y evitar que la lastimaran'' hablaba en voz baja, pero entendible.

''Ah…de nada''

''¿Por qué siento que lo hiciste con una intención más aparte del hecho de que son amigos y compañeros?'' ahora volvía a su tono normal.

''Vaya Bakugo, además de fuerte, eres intuitivo''

''Púdrete'' emprendía la marcha.

''Tengo una razón más, estas en lo cierto. Pero se las diré cuando considere necesario''. Se separaron. Ninguno iba a insistir, aunque Bakugo deseaba en su interior que no fuera algo como una especie de enamoramiento hacia su chica.

Y así como se continuaba hablando sobre el ataque, también seguían las repercusiones. Bakugo, Uraraka y Deku fueron llamados a la oficina del director, donde esta vez se encontraban Aizawa y All Might, ya que Nesu aun se recuperaba. Eso era lo que más desestabilizaba a todos, que el ataque haya sido tan fuerte como para afectar a la cabeza de UA.

''Si los llamamos hasta aquí, fue porque notamos una irregularidad durante el enfrentamiento con los villanos y es nuestro deber como sus formadores señalárselo y evitar que vuelva a suceder'' comenzó hablando su profesor jefe.

''Durante el ataque, cuando Bakugo fue sometido por el líder villano y estaban por llevarse a Uravity, te di la orden joven Midoriya de secundar a tu compañero y no lo hiciste. Fui claro y decidiste ignorarme para hacer lo contrario. Esa no es la actitud de un héroe…y me decepcionas'' comentó firme, pero cabizbajo All Might.

''Debía proteger a Uraraka, era lo más urgente'' se defendió Deku.

''No. Debías obedecer a tu superior y ayudar a desestabilizar a la persona que daba las órdenes. A fin de cuentas, tu decisión no ayudó en nada y pudo hasta empeorar las cosas'' Aizawa hablaba calmado como siempre, pero golpeado.

''Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está'' suspiró fuerte el peliverde.

''Recibirás un castigo por esto, esperando que aprendas a obedecer y sepas dejar de lado cualquier diferencia que puedas tener con algún compañero. Lo primordial es apoyar'' sentenciaba All Might.

''Disculpen, pero si esto involucra a Deku y Katsuki, ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?'' preguntó inocente y tímida Uraraka.

''No pretendemos culparte de nada, Uraraka, pero sabemos que parte de esta rivalidad suscitada entre ambos jóvenes héroes se debe a ti…y por eso debe parar ya. Es la última advertencia que reciben'' explicaba Aizawa, ''por otra parte, también queríamos aprovechar de felicitarte por tu buen desempeño en la batalla. Tuyo y de Bakugo. Puedo asegurar que se debió al entrenamiento como pareja que tuvieron durante meses, pese a que se encontraban luchando por separado''

''Gracias'' replicó orgullosa la castaña. Bakugo se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo.

Una vez que despacharon al trío, los maestros y amigos se quedaron compartiendo algunas palabras.

''Sé que no puedo obligarte a nada, pero creo necesario que hables con Midoriya…sobre tu historia con Rei. No sé si cambie en algo su actitud, pero debes intentarlo, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que servirá''

''Sí, yo también lo creo. Y me ayudará, ¿sabes?, podré enfrentar mis fantasmas del pasado porque creo que hace años no lo hablo en voz alta. Le daré unos minutos para que se calme e iré a buscarlo''.

_**X**_

Cuando Midoriya llegó a su habitación, molesto aún, encontró una pequeña caja sobre su cama. Sabia que no era de él ni la había dejado ahí. Al abrirla, con un poco de cautela, contenía una pequeña cinta y una nota breve.

'_Una pequeña ayuda de nosotros para ti. En tu interior sabes a quienes debes hacerles llegar este video. De lo contrario, lo publicaremos y los protagonistas quedarán en ridículo, además de culparte a ti, ¿quieres que eso continúe?' _

Si había algo que Midoriya tenía claro, era que no quería seguir siendo culpado, castigado y quedando como el malo de la historia, cuando él tenia seguridad que ese papel le correspondía a su ex amigo de infancia. Y debía atrapar la oportunidad para demostrárselo a todos, especialmente a Uraraka.

Cuando reprodujo el video supo de inmediato de que trataba y que no era necesario verlo por completo. Era como si le clavaran múltiples dagas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba sangrando por dentro y solo él mismo podía ayudarse a detener la hemorragia.

Ese sábado por la mañana, un paquete con una nota llegaba hasta la puerta de los Uraraka. Y una bomba de problemas estaba a punto de estallar.

**Yyyyy por fin me digne a llegar :D me obligué a traer este capítulo hoy porque conociéndome no lo haría hasta quien sabe cuando y no quería recibir huevos podridos virtuales :c espero que les guste y saber nuevamente de ustedes c: **

**Ya me voy acercando más a una de las primeras escenas que imaginé cuando comencé a pensar en escribir este fic y eso me emociona *O* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La nueva Rei.**

''_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong_

_Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way…''_

_(What goes around…comes around – Justin Timberlake)_

_Para los señores Uraraka:_

_Su hija está cometiendo un error y necesita de su ayuda. Cuando esto ocurra, revelaré mi identidad. Para evitar mayor impresión en ustedes, les cuento que esta cinta es un video sexual de ella junto a un compañero de curso. Ustedes deciden si verlo...hasta el final. _

La señora Uraraka no podía creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. ¿Acaso alguien estaba jugando una desagradable broma? Solo atinó a entrar en su hogar nuevamente y enseñarle el paquete a su marido.

"¿Crees que sea real?" interrogó el señor Uraraka.

"A decir verdad, tengo miedo de verlo" fue sincera.

"Veamos solo el principio a ver si se trata de ella"

"La matare si es así"

"Mujer no digas eso" le dio un codazo. Ambos deseaban que fuera una broma. La peor de sus vidas, por cierto.

Al colocar play, notaron a su hija, su niña, su princesa, aparecer por un pasillo con un chico de cierta cabellera rubia explosiva que ya conocían. Intercambiaban unas palabras y luego comenzaban a besarse, para ser ella acorralada hacia la pared cual presa de una bestia. Ahí detuvieron el video. Sabían que el resto era cierto e incómodo. ¿Ahora que se supone debían hacer? Nadie te prepara para algo así como padre. La señora Uraraka comenzó a sollozar.

"Le dije, tantas veces le dije...". Él solo atinaba a consolarla torpemente.

"¿Donde está ahora? Debemos hablar con ella"

"Salió...con ese chico...ese desgraciado".

_**X**_

"Ahhh...Kat-suki...no pares" gemía Ochako mientras era arremetida por Bakugo.

"Joder que rico te mueves" respondía entre dientes él. Estaban en éxtasis.

"¿Te viniste?" interrogaba ella cuando notó que su amante paró. Éste sonrió con lujuria.

"No pienso venirme hasta que tú lo hagas al menos cinco veces". Ochako echó su enrojecido rostro hacia atrás cuando comenzó su placer oral.

"Diiooss...maaass, dame maaasss...". Era ama y señora de él. Hasta que se vino un par de veces más y él volvió a penetrarla.

"Eres una puta...mi puta". Uraraka arqueaba su espalda y ambos alcanzaron el infierno con las manos. Exhaustos cayeron uno junto al otro en la gran y extraña cama. Él se acercaba para continuar tocándola, solo que de una manera más suave.

"Pensar que antes ni te quedabas y ahora nos acurrucamos" admitía entre suspiros la chica.

"Soy una caja de sorpresas"

"¿Por que has querido traerme a este lindo hotel?"

"Esa es otra sorpresa..." y la puerta sonaba justo a tiempo. Bakugo había pedido servicio a la habitación.

"Y yo que pensé sólo veníamos a coger"

"Ese lenguaje señorita". Uraraka no pudo evitar reírse a lo grande.

"Me acabas de llamar puta y me dices eso"

"Solo lo hago cuando estamos en la cama" respondía seguro mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas.

"Tendré que empezar a llamarte de formas sucias también...al menos adivinaste qué me daría hambre"

"Se que somos una pareja poco convencional..." comenzaba el rubio con su inesperado discurso, captando de inmediato la atención de la chica, "y acostumbramos a hacer las cosas al revés...quizás no pueda asegurar nada acerca de nuestros futuros, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que quiero tenerte montada sobre mi por mucho tiempo más...y de manera oficial; así que Ochako, amante mía y de los mochis, ¿te gustaría ser, por fin, mi novia?". Uraraka no pudo seguir comiendo, de hecho, sentía ganas de vomitar todo. ¿Era ésta una ironía? ¿Debía reírse? Solo tuvo una reacción y fue certera.

"Siiiii ahhhh" gritaba emocionada. Jamás había sido novia de nadie y ahora lo era del hombre con quien se había hecho mujer. Este era el mejor momento de su vida. Katsuki, después de todo, no era tanto aquella bestia que todos afirmaban. Y ella...ella podía ser la bella de este cuento. Pero todos los cuentos tienen una trampa y ese era el 'para siempre'.

Sonó el teléfono. Alguien atendió.

"¿Aló papá? Ehh sí...en el parque. ¿Sucede algo? Ok...nos vemos". Bakugo seguía comiendo despreocupado.

"Papá quiere que vaya a casa ahora"

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Creo que si, pero no me quiso decir" el rostro comenzaba a preocuparse.

"Te acompañaré...de paso, podré representarme como tu novio"

"Me gustaría mucho...pero, si algo ocurre, no creo que sea el mejor momento". El rubio pensó.

"Tienes razón. Lo dejaremos para otro día. Puede ser mañana incluso. Aunque de igual manera te iré a dejar"

"Perfecto".

_**X**_

Por una parte, Uraraka quería pasar otro momento más al lado de su nuevo novio, pero su otra parte quería ir corriendo donde sus padres a contarles la buena nueva.

Al entrar, se encontró con la casa en silencio, y al ir avanzando notó que sus padres estaban sentados en el sillón. Pero ella no sospechó nada.

"Ya llegué" comentó con su tono habitual por si no la habían sentido.

"Ven, hija" habló su madre. Se acercó y colocó frente a ellos. Al notar sus serias expresiones comenzó a pensar que alguien había muerto. Su corazón se aceleró un poco.

"Hoy ha llegado esto" su padre señaló una pequeña caja sobre la mesa que los separaba, "directamente a la casa...para nosotros".

"Considero que es una desgracia para esta familia...¿como pudiste ser tan poco cuidadosa, Ochako?" dijo sin más su madre.

"De que..." Uraraka ya no siguió y prefirió atraer la caja hacia ella. Leyó la nota, escrita en computador astutamente, y supo que debía hacer una maniobra mayor si quería averiguar el contenido de esa cinta.

"En ella apareces...con el joven Bakugo...teniendo relaciones sexuales" carraspeó su progenitor. Uraraka sintió como un escalofrío helado recorría su espalda. No sabia que hacer ni decir, por vez primera sintió ganas de ser Toru.

"En un pasillo Ochako, en la escuela, por Dios" su madre había alzado levemente la voz. Y la información ayudó a la chica para comprender cuál de todas las veces había sido grabada.

"¿Y ustedes vieron todo eso?" fue lo que pensó y dijo de inmediato.

"¿Eso dirás?" encaró la matriarca "claro que no, solo el principio para saber si eras realmente tú...lamentablemente así fue"

"No pensé que mi niña ya era toda una mujer" murmuró su padre.

"¡Una mujer por favor! Es una niña boba que no supo respetarse...jamás creí que llegarías tan lejos con ese muchacho y...te olvidaste por completo de lo que te enseñé, lo que prometiste cuando niña, que te casarías virgen" su madre se desplomó sobre el sillón. Definitivamente ella era la que más tenía para decir.

"Yo...lamento haberlos decepcionado..." lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, "pero con Bakugo nos queremos...de hecho, somos novios...y no solo eso mamá, papá...con él siento la corriente...es algo inexplicable" se deshacía en palabras.

"¿Corriente? ¿Amor? Por favor, son solo unos niños, eso se llama calentura...en algún momento se aburrirán y dejarán...un noviazgo te desvía de tus posibilidades de ser héroe" continuaba su madre.

"No es así" en esto la castaña se puso firme.

"Creo que no llegaremos a ninguna parte así" habló nuevamente su padre, "esto también involucra a la familia Bakugo y dado lo que hicieron por nosotros, debemos comunicarles lo que ocurre...vámonos" sentenció el padre y ambas mujeres, aunque sorprendidas, no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo. Para Uraraka era mejor, así se sentiría apoyada por Bakugo y quizás hasta por sus padres, por lo demás serviría para que los suyos se convencieran de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y de su formalización.

Al llegar a la casa, todos se sorprendieron de tener a la familia ahí, sobretodo el rubio que hasta hace una hora atrás había dejado a la castaña. También notó que había estado llorando y que se contenía para no continuar haciéndolo.

"¿A que debemos su visita?" quiso saber el señor Bakugo.

"Ochako, que..." Katsuki pretendía acercarse a ella, pero la madre la atrajo hacia si, como dándole el mensaje de que no se acercara a su hija.

"Iremos al grano, Masaru", el señor Uraraka tomó la batuta, "nos llegó esta cinta con este mensaje a casa y en ella aparecen nuestros hijos..." trago en seco "teniendo sexo en la escuela". Todos palidecieron.

"No me diga que ahora ella está emba..." decía apenas Mitsuki.

"¡No!" exclamaron los Uraraka y Katsuki.

"El problema..." ahora tomaba la palabra la castaña mayor, "es tener que enterarnos de esta manera...saber que toda la educación inculcada en mi hija no sirvió de nada porque...quizás qué cosas le dijo su hijo para convencerla...más encima no son nada"

"Ahí se equivoca" dijeron Mitsuki y su hijo a la vez.

"Mi hijo no obligaría a nadie a nada...tampoco tiene el don de la palabra, creo que es evidente para todos"

"Y ahora somos novios" complementaba Bakugo, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a sus padres, "queríamos decírselo a ustedes de una forma diferente"

"¿Desde cuando hijo?" preguntó con calma Masaru.

"Hoy" dijo firme, pero apenas. Sabia que aquello no mejoraba nada, incluso lo contrario.

"¡¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estuviste cogiendo con mi hija sin ser nada más que compañeros?!" el señor Uraraka se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, colocando a todos en alerta. Había estado calmado hasta este punto, "porque esto viene desde hace meses. Estoy seguro que nadie tendría su primera vez de esa manera"

"¿Saben algo?" Uraraka abrió sus ojos cuando estas palabras salieron de su novio, creía que se venían los insultos y gritos hacia sus padres, "aunque aún no seamos mayores de edad, con Ochako tenemos derecho a mantener nuestra privacidad. Quizás hicimos mal al no ser más serios desde el principio o al no buscar consejo en ustedes, pero al diablo, ya está hecho. Agradezcan que no seremos unos jodidos padres adolescentes" fue su sentencia, calmada, pero potente. En el fondo este discurso había excitado a la chica y hecho olvidar el mal rato, pero debía concentrarse.

"Bueno, por respeto y aprecio hacia ustedes, creímos necesario que supieran lo que pasaba con nuestros hijos...a quienes siempre creí unos inocentes amigos" comenzaba a cerrar el señor Uraraka un poco más calmado.

"Deberíamos estar discutiendo sobre quién envió aquello" volvió a incidir Katsuki.

"Quien lo haya hecho nos hizo un favor. Ahora sabemos cómo reeducar a nuestra hija..." comentó la señora Uraraka, "quizás tengas razón, joven Katsuki, pero siguen siendo menores que viven bajo nuestro amparo, así que mientras tanto se atendrán a nuestras consecuencias"

"Seguro fueron villanos y les estamos dando lo que quieren" Uraraka defendía la opinión de su hombre.

"Nos vamos, Ochako" finalizó su padre. El rubio se acercó rápido a ella.

"Puedes quedarte si quieres" todo estaban atentos a la escena, así que la chica meditó bien sus palabras.

"Tranquilo, tengo que solucionar esto con ellos y tu igual por acá. Espero podamos hablar al rato o sino hasta el lunes en U.A" quería despedirse con un beso, pero fue mejor dejarlo así.

Al irse el trío, los señores Bakugo se desplomaron en sus asientos.

"Ay Katsu, que fue lo que hiciste" suspiraba Mitsuki.

"Sabes que el maldito amor conlleva sexo, mujer" fueron las palabras del rubio menor.

"¿Amor?" reparó Masaru.

"La quiero, ok" Katsuki no quería quedar como intenso admitiendo frente a sus padres que la amaba. Después de todo, ese era su calvario personal, "Y no pienso perderla, aunque sus padres nos separen como a Romeo y Julieta"

"Siempre supe que esa chica era para ti...pero jamás pensé que iban tan adelantados" consignaba la rubia madre.

"Para iniciar, iré a comprarte muchos condones...ahora que están juntos de manera formal serán necesarios. Luego, tu madre y yo veremos que hacer, quizás dentro de lo legal, ya que es un peligro que esté video ande rondando por ahí y haya una persona más que lo tenga y nosotros no sepamos quien es" se ponía en pie Masaru Bakugo.

"Y yo jovencito te daré la charla sobre la sexualidad...aunque ya lo había hecho antes, ahora que sé te las estas dando de grande, hablaremos con más detalle...quizás no sirva de prevención, pero sí servirá para torturarte" sentenciaba Mitsuki. Bakugo aborrecía, pero cierta parte de él agradecía tener unos padres así. Solo deseaba que a Uraraka le estuviera yendo mejor.

''Realmente lo lamento…si pudiera regresar el tiempo, evitaría que todo esto ocurriera''

''Pero no se puede jovencita, y ahora deberás enfrentar las consecuencias'' respondía su madre.

''¿Consecuencias?'' cuestionaba la castaña menor.

''No me gusta tu reciente noviazgo y menos con ese chico…'' continuaba la madre.

''¿Papá?'' Ochako quería saber la opinión de su padre, a quien notaba un tanto dubitativo. Después de todo, su mamá había hablado en singular. Pero no obtuvo respuesta masculina.

''No sirve de nada castigarte, pero de alguna forma debes aprender…quizás si te cambiamos de escuela sirva…''

''¡UA es la mejor escuela para ser un héroe, nos hemos esforzado mucho por eso!'' defendía firme Uraraka.

''Ahora lo recuerdas…pero es una excelente forma de tenerte alejada del chico y que pienses mejor en tu futuro…no se trata sobre ser héroe solamente, también ser digna en otros aspectos''

''De igual manera ya estoy por salir y ser mayor de edad'' murmuró para sí misma Ochako. Luego recordó sus palabras y cómo deseo obtener el bucle de tiempo para borrar todo esto. ¿Cómo podía ser que los villanos se ensañaran tanto con ella? ¿Qué villano en específico lo habría hecho? Ahora tenía una nueva misión, y era adueñarse del bucle para evitar todo esto.

_**X**_

''¿Por qué les mentimos diciendo que teníamos el bucle cuando no era así?'' interrogaba Toga.

''Es un juego mental'' le respondía paciente Dabi.

''¿Y? ¿Ya lo hizo? ¿o lo hacemos nosotros?'' preguntaba ansioso Twice.

''Sí, idiota'' afirmaba hastiado Kurogiri.

''De hecho, lo hizo como todo un villano…no tuvimos que guiarlo en nada, solo le dimos el material'' comentaba satisfecho Tomura, ''aunque me entristece un poco no poder proyectarlo para todo el mundo…pero lo que sí les restregaré será cuando uno de ellos por fin caiga en nuestras garras…''

''Está por completo aislado…ni siquiera a su héroe favorito le responde'' comentaba Kurogiri.

''Lo está perdiendo'' finalizaba Tomura.

Y es que los villanos tenían razón. Ese fin de semana, Midoriya le había dado estrictas instrucciones a su madre de que, si All Might iba en busca de él, le dijera que no se encontraba. Sabía que lo buscaría y no quería verlo por ahora. Apagó hasta su teléfono y pasó gran parte del fin de semana encerrado en su habitación.

_**X**_

Ese lunes por la mañana, Katsuki estaba atento a la entrada de su novia, dado que había decidido (según ella, pero él sabía que se debía a sus padres) volver a los dormitorios a primera hora del lunes. Tampoco quiso responder mucho sus textos y llamadas, diciéndolo que era mejor hablar en persona. Él no insistía.

''¡Amor!'' exclamó el rubio cuando la vio acercarse al edificio y los compañeros que estaban cerca de sorprendieron de escuchar esta palabra salir de la boca del rubio explosivo. Además, pudieron confirmar que todo entre ambos iba mucho más serio de lo pensado. ''¿Cómo estás, que te dijeron?''.

''Bien, aunque…agh…estoy en el limbo, Bakugo. Mis padres están pensando seriamente en cambiarme de escuela''

''¡¿Qué?! No pueden, te falta muy poco…no lo permitiremos, puedes quedarte conmigo, nos escapamos…''

''Por Dios Katsuki, no funciona así…además aún soy menor de edad'' replicó un tanto acongojada.

''Mis padres quieren venir a hablar con el director…consideran peligroso que alguien más tenga ese video'' agregó en voz baja el chico.

''¡No! Nadie más puede saberlo, mis padres morirían, yo moriría de vergüenza…¿te imaginas al director y los profesores viéndonos intimar? Sin mencionar que nos podrían hasta expulsar por practicar sexo en la escuela, osea piensa eso, se puede volver en nuestra contra''

''Ya. Tranquilicémonos. Aprovechemos el ahora y el que seguimos juntos. Ya veremos en el camino que hacemos'' acarició su mejilla.

''Sí…lo mejor es que vayamos a clases. Eso nos despejará''

''Iré a buscar mis cosas''

''Te veo allá''. Se separaron. Cuando Bakugo pretendía caminar hacia el aula, fue detenido por Todoroki.

''Tenemos que hablar'' le dijo el heterocromático.

''¿Ahora? Hay que ir a clases'' el rubio no tenía muchas ganas.

''Es tiempo que sepas mi razón de ayudar a Uraraka y ser su amigo''. Esto sí interesó al rubio.

''¡Midoriya!'' exclamaba con alivio All Might, que por fin encontraba a su escurridizo aprendiz.

''Debo ir a clases'' respondía rápido el peliverde.

''Tranquilo, Aizawa sabe que estás conmigo por algo importante''

''Realmente no quiero perderme nada…''

''Si te vas, él te enviará conmigo''. Ya no podía seguir escapando.

''Supongo que vienes a darme mi castigo''

''Eso viene después. Ahora quiero hablarte de algo importante que ocurrió en mi vida y es necesario que lo sepas. Debí decírtelo antes, sobretodo por como se han dado las cosas entre tú, Bakugo y Uraraka''

''Uraraka me recuerda a mi madre, tienen la misma personalidad…'' esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ''se llama Rei, aunque siempre la conocen como mi mamá o la esposa de Endeavor'' rodó un poco sus ojos. ''Es por eso que quise hacerme su amigo, acercarme a ella y ayudarla…como no pude ayudar a mi madre'' decir esto lo ensombreció levemente.

''Cuando entré a UA, conocí en mi primer día a una chica de pelo blanco y corto, cuyo quirk era el manejo del hielo. Era amable, bonita, servicial…bueno, ya comprenderás, con cualidades parecidas a las de tu amiga'' le comentaba All Might a Izuku en medio de su relato. ''Estuvimos juntos, como mejores amigos, los dos primeros años…al ser la primera chica con la cual interactuaba, y yo el primer chico con el que ella interactuaba, naturalmente comenzamos a sentirnos atraídos de manera romántica''.

''Mi mamá fue mejor amiga de All Might, su confidente, y con el paso del tiempo se enamoró de él. Fue mutuo'' añadía Todoroki.

''Pero ambos éramos demasiado torpes e ingenuos…no nos atrevíamos a formalizar frente a nuestras familias. Junto a eso, mi inseguridad…mi peculiaridad era prestada, prácticamente estaba becado en UA y ella provenía de una familia adinerada, con status, que además poseía particularidades poderosas heredadas de generación en generación…me veían con buenos ojos solo por ser su amigo, pero si eso cambiaba, la opinión de ellos también…y a ella le gustaba complacer, ser buena y todo lo demás…'' All Might comenzó a temblar levemente al recordar todo esto. Midoriya pudo notar que no era algo sencillo de hablar para él.

''Al final de su segundo año, un alumno de intercambio llegó y naturalmente se acercó a ellos, o más bien ellos le permitieron la entrada a su círculo íntimo…como podrás adivinar, se trataba de mi padre'' continuaba Shoto.

''Aunque suene difícil de creer, al inicio y por algunos meses, con Enji fuimos amigos. Pero él se fijó en Rei y puso todo su esfuerzo en aquello…más aún al saber quienes eran su familia…y yo no iba a competir, no podía…''

''Naturalmente o por alguna extraña razón, mi madre comenzó a ceder ante los intentos de mi padre y se fijó en él…no sé si su familia tendría algo que ver, pero cuando formalizaron, se aferraron a la idea de un matrimonio, puesto que era una alianza poderosa…después de todo, mi padre no proviene de cualquier familia, o por lo menos no estaba en la misma igualdad con All Might'' seguía Todoroki ante un atento Katsuki.

''La dejé ir, confiando en que hacía bien y encargándosela mucho a Enji, que la cuidara y amara como yo lo habría hecho si tan solo hubiera tenido más a mi favor…él me prometió que lo haría y luego de la graduación nos alejamos. Me enfoqué en ser el número 1, me fui a Estados Unidos, y me auto convencía de que ese era mi destino y por eso no se habían dado las cosas entre Rei y yo''

''Mis padres se casaron antes de tiempo, ya que mi madre no quería casarse tan pronto, requería ser una heroína primero, pero ni su familia ni mi padre lo permitieron, así que arreglaron el matrimonio…se rompieron lazos con All Might, más aún cuando se convirtió en el número 1 y la envidia de mi padre aumentaba, pero él había optado por la familia y se concentró demasiado en eso. Como podrás suponer, luego del matrimonio comenzaron a procrear y empezaron los problemas…el maltrato de mi padre hacia mi madre y la locura aumentando en ella''

''Yo estaba tan ocupado siendo héroe, solo me enteré de nuestra rivalidad por el número 1 cuando lo vi en los medios. Con el tiempo iba sabiendo sobre los hijos que tenían y en parte me alegraba porque pensaba que ambos, en especial Rei, estaban siendo felices…hasta que supe que había sido internada. Ahí me descontrolé y me sentí engañado por Endeavor. Llegué hasta la clínica y le reclamé, le grité, porque él me prometió algo y no lo cumplió, porque no se suponía que las cosas acabaran así para Rei, era injusto. Ella debía ser la mujer más feliz del mundo. Así lo hubiera hecho yo'' lágrimas rodaron por el delgado rostro del ex héroe.

''Toda esta historia me la contó mi madre en una visita. Se sintió liberada, ya que la había arrastrado con ella por mucho tiempo y ahora el contarla le ayudaba en su recuperación…admitió que de volver el tiempo atrás, lucharía por All Might. Así que yo pude haber sido su hijo''

''Aquella vez solo vi a Rei cuando estaba sedada, luego no he sido capaz de volver y enfrentarla…ahora sabes que nuestra rivalidad con Enji proviene desde mucho antes y por motivos que nadie imagina…cada quien forjó su camino con lágrimas, sudor y sangre, yo pude tener una familia, pero fui cobarde para eso''

''No quiero que Uraraka se acerque a un destino parecido al de mi madre. Sus personalidades y sus historias son similares…no pretendo designar papeles, pero las historias se repiten y de verdad no quiero a otro Shoto Todoroki en el futuro'' cerraba el bicolor. Katsuki tenia la mirada perdida, pensativa e impactado.

''Ten cuidado con lo que haces Midoriya. Todas tus acciones influyen a los demás y no me gustaría que tuvieras un destino parecido al mío, al de Enji o al de Rei. Ni para ninguno de tus compañeros''. Midoriya no dejaba de pensar y encajar piezas. Si la historia se estaba repitiendo, él definitivamente era All Might y Kacchan Endeavor, por lo tanto, no permitiría que se quedara con Uraraka para maltratarla y trastornarla.

Uraraka notó la ausencia de Bakugo y Deku en el salón, por lo que se preocupó de que pudieran estar enfrentándose, pero al no ver a Todoroki, pensó que él podría frenarlos. Aguantó un poco más y luego, con la excusa de ir al baño, salió del salón en busca de los chicos. Fuera encontró a Todoroki hablando con Bakugo, algo extraño, así que decidió esconderse para intentar oír de qué hablaban tanto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la historia personal de Rei Todoroki, que incluía a grandes héroes, y saber que alguien comenzaba a considerar que tenían cierta similitud. Su gran interrogante era saber qué pensaba Bakugo. El rubio, luego de finalizado el relato, ya sabía exacto lo que debía hacer.

**Por fin la historia se destapó, ¿lo esperaban? Recuerden aquel fragmento en un capítulo anterior donde All Might se recordaba más joven reclamándole a alguien por volver loca a otra persona. Ahora ya saben de quienes se trataba 7w7 ¿creen que la historia se vaya a repetir exacta? Por lo demás, cada vez surgen más personas que desean cambiar algo del tiempo :0 ¿Quién se quedará finalmente con el bucle? :3 Sobre el siguiente capítulo solo les diré que preparen sus pañuelos y estabilidad emocional, porque se viene muy triste :'( **

**Aprovecho de agradecer a shiro-nee-chan por la bella portada que le ha brindado a esta historia 3 **

**A sumire16 por el apoyo a mi historia y la buena onda por fb^^**

**Y en general a todos quienes me siguen, votan, recomiendan, etc. Son muy bonitos c: Ahora si que sí el saludo para los integrantes del grupo en fb 'Explosión y Gravedad – Kacchako' y la 'Página que te avisa cuando el Kacchako se haga canon'; me divierto mucho con el contenido y agradezco cuando veo que recomiendan mi historia *o* (aprovecho de aclarar que no está basada en la canción de Porta xD la otra vez alguien dijo que había un fanfic inspirado en eso y me perseguí creyendo que podía ser el mío; aunque quizás utilice un fragmento de la canción solo para bromear XD)**

**Ya, me extendí mucho, aios. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14****: Alguien tiene el bucle.**

_¿Por qué esta vez agachas la mirada?  
Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos  
¿amigos para qué, maldita sea?  
A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo  
Pueden parecer banales mis instintos naturales_

_Hay una cosa que yo no te he dicho aún  
Que mis problemas, ¿sabes qué? se llaman: "tú"  
Solo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro  
Para sentirme un poquito más seguro_

_._

_(Mi historia entre tus dedos – Gianluca Grignani)_

_._

_._

_._

El teléfono vibró.

"¿Que sucede, viejo?" le respondía Bakugo a su padre, "sí, todo...bien. Ehh...sobre eso, lo pensé mejor y prefiero que no vengan a hablar con nadie. Ella enloquecería y no quiero causarle mal...está bien, gracias. Tu igual, adiós". Ya había comenzado con la lista de cosas que, según él, le mejorarían la vida a Uraraka. Afortunadamente era una lista breve.

Se encontraba aislado en el primer descanso, ya había acudido donde Aizawa para inventarle una mala excusa sobre por qué no había asistido a su clase. Éste pareció creerle, aunque sabía en el fondo que no había sido así. Pero él no se inmiscuía. Era como un padre que observa desde lejos dando la suficiente libertad, y solo interviene cuando sabe que algo muy malo está ocurriendo.

Sabía que el siguiente paso sería el más importante y decisivo de la lista. Debía mover las piernas pronto, pero a la vez quería retrasarlo para disfrutar, a su manera, de todo lo que tenía hasta ahora.

Cuando comenzó su rumbo, se encontró con quien menos debería en ese punto de los sucesos. Pese a tener todo el campo a su favor, ninguno quiso esquivarse, quedando frente a frente.

"Bakugo"

"Midoriya". Los apodos de antes ya no surtían el mismo efecto, porque ahora estaban en una completa nueva fase, quizás estaban intentando ser más maduros o quién sabe. Sin notificarlo, ambos pensaban en lo mismo. El relato que hace unos minutos atrás habían escuchado. ¿Será que estaban frente a frente dos grandes e importantes héroes?

¿Será que no solo se debatían el bienestar de la humanidad, sino algo más personal?

Se acercaron y estaban a punto de pasar por el lado cuando uno habló primero.

"Ahora tienes ventaja, pero has de saber que yo siempre estaré ahí, esperando que cometas algún error" por primera vez Bakugo notó que no había temblor en la voz de Midoriya. Y por primera vez, él calló. Una vez el peliverde estaba a distancia, pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos la figura que más quería y que menos debía aparecer; pero el momento había llegado.

Pronto, el rubio sintió como una voz dentro suyo le decía 'hiérela, hiérela para salvarla', casi como si fuera el presagio de algo, aunque se trataba más del vago recuerdo sobre el diálogo de una película romántica que alguna vez se atrevió a ver.

"Debemos..."

"...hablar" dijeron al unísono.

"Tenemos que terminar" dijo él seco.

"¿Tenemos?" respondió ella con sorpresa.

"Quiero terminar contigo"

"¿Terminar la relación que empezamos hace dos días, pero seguir cogiendo?"

"Terminar todo, definitivamente"

"Pero te quiero Katsuki, te am..."

"¡Pero yo no! Creí que era así, pero me equivoqué...lo único que me puede pasar contigo es excitación y ya hasta eso se está esfumando"

"¿Acaso es por la historia que Todoroki te relató?" ella no se iba a rendir fácilmente y él no esperaba aquella respuesta, aunque sí sabía que no sería fácil. Era obstinada.

"¿Qué sabes tú?"

"Ay por favor, se tardaban en llegar, incluido Deku...pensé que podrían estar peleando y me acerqué a ver, para escuchar aquella historia...la respeto, pero no somos nosotros, Bakugo"

"Ya una vez no hice caso y provoqué que All Might dejara de ser el símbolo de la paz. Si no hago caso ahora, quien sabe que ocurrirá"

"Nada, no ocurrirá nada porque no somos así, somos mejores...arriesguémonos y veamos, hasta donde llegamos..."

"¡No quiero!" Uraraka podía notar cómo todo el miedo reprimido en Bakugo salía a flote, por eso ella insistía, pero era agotador. "¿Que no te basta con todo lo que ocurrió últimamente? En la mañana estabas atacada y ahora pretendes insistir, ¿que más quieres?"

"¡Te quiero a ti!" ella intentó acercarse para abrazarlo, pero él la esquivó. Ese fue el detonante. "Agh...te odio Katsuki, te odio, te odio, te odio..." le gritaba mientras lo empujaba una y otra vez. Lágrimas gruesas se abotonaban en sus orbes cafés.

"¡Ya déjame!" le respondió él en regreso, la empujó también y encendió sus palmas.

"¿Acaso me vas a lastimar? Adelante, demuestra lo bestia que eres...siempre lo has sido y así te morirás" ella estaba lista para la batalla. Ambos querían lastimar y lastimarse, por una parte para no dejarse y por otra porque preferían el dolor físico, la muerte, en lugar del terrible dolor que sus pechos sentían en ese instante. Estaban a punto de iniciar, cuando fueron detenidos por Momo y Kirishima. Algunos de sus demás compañeros venían llegando al patio también y alcanzaron a presenciar un poco de la escena.

"Hey, hey...¿Qué ocurre? ¡Respeto por favor!" exhalaba Momo mientras los separaba.

"Vamos amigo, eres mejor que esto" se sumaba Kirishima.

"Momo sácame de aquí" suplicaba Uraraka.

"Vamos" respondía ésta mientras la abrazaba para llevarla así a los dormitorios. Bakugo comenzaba a calmarse, puesto que sabía ahora Uraraka estaba en buenas manos y él ya había cumplido con todo. Kirishima también se lo llevó y notó que algo en su amigo había cambiado, partiendo porque permitió que lo contuviera.

_**X**_

Cuando Momo terminó de enterarse sobre todo lo ocurrido, a duras penas por el relato de su amiga, quien solo emitía gemidos de rabia y desesperación mezclados con un llanto ahogado que ella jamás pensó escuchar de ella ni nadie, supo que debía dirigirse rauda donde su novio. Primero dejó a Ochako bien calmada recostada sobre la cama. El llanto era un sedante natural y la colocó a dormir como si no lo hiciera en días. Ahora venían momentos difíciles para ellas, pero juntas podían atravesarlos, o eso quería pensar.

Todoroki se encontraba en el gimnasio. En camino, vio rápidamente que Kirishima seguía con su amigo, quien al parecer le daba puñetazos a un árbol.

"Me vas a explicar por qué rayos le hablaste a Bakugo sobre tu mamá" decía al tiempo que atravesaba una estela de hielo. El bicolor se extrañó.

"Ambos hablamos que la historia de Uraraka y Bakugo tenía cierta similitud, si sumamos a Deku..."

"Pero eso lo hablamos entre nosotros, no para que fueras a contárselo"

"All Might de seguro hizo lo mismo con Midoriya"

"No me importa. Uraraka los escuchó, así que ella ahora también sabe. Y de paso, Bakugo rompió con ella por temor a volverla loca. Y la rompió de verdad. Está rota en su habitación por el dolor de ya no tenerlo. Se dijeron cosas feas, hasta se estaban maltratando. Con Kirishima tuvimos que irrumpir antes que se dañaran y media escuela lo viera". Todoroki se impactó, pero era razonable y ya nada se podía hacer más que apoyar.

"Lo siento" murmuró. Momo pensó un instante.

"Ya. Solo necesitaré tu ayuda" y se pusieron en marcha. No agobiarían a Ochako, pero estarían al pendiente. Hasta la excusarían con profesores de ser necesario.

_**X**_

Los días pasaron. Los padres de ella no la transfirieron al saber que la relación se había acabado. Seguían enfadados al sentir que su hija había sido utilizada, pero le darían tiempo y en algún momento volverían a plantear la opción de transferirse.

Los padres de él apenas supieron sobre el quiebre, no entendían nada y solo se aclararon un poco más indagando con el mejor amigo. Les preocupaba su hijo, ya que una vez más pasaba por un episodio fuerte que lo hacía encerrarse en sí mismo con todos sus pensamientos y emociones.

Midoriya volvió a ser el amigo de antes. Primero se acercó con cierto temor a Ochako, puesto que pensó sería rechazado, pero una vez que le permitió acompañarla, ya no dudó más. Ellos también estaban trizados y este era el momento de repararlo, pero con lentitud. Bakugo notó esto, y primero pensó que era la naturaleza actuando, luego ya no quiso pensar más.

El resto de la clase notaba todo, desde la incomodidad hasta la tensión, pero nadie decía nada. Actuaban por inercia realizando maniobras para que la expareja se encontrara lo menos posible. Hasta habían creado grupos que iban rotando para acompañarlos en las comidas del día, así ninguno se sentía excluido, porque lo mejor era no tomar partido por nadie. También intentaron acallar los rumores que se esparcieron por todo UA. Pero la verdad es que ninguno mejoraba.

Momo entro a la pieza de su amiga. Iba a buscarla para una clase especial que Aizawa había programado. Le costó entrar en la habitación y cuando lo hizo, notó que había mucha ropa desparramada por todo el lugar. Ochako se encontraba a un costado de la cama, sentada en el suelo, escribiendo mientras escuchaba música melancólica. Traía ropa de salida bastante provocativa en lugar del uniforme con el que debía estar. Tenía algunos mechones recortados y mucho maquillaje. Ya ni parecía ella. Se encontraba fumando y bebiendo. Cuando notó la presencia de su amiga, se puso de pie rauda y se acerco con una falsa alegría que Momo ya sabía diferenciar.

''Aquí estas…estaba pensando que esta noche debíamos salir a divertirnos y quizás encontrar chicos…sé que estás con Todoroki, pero no creerás que eso dure para siempre…tengo muchas ganas de bailar''

''¿De dónde sacaste los cigarrillos y el alcohol?'', la increpó seria y la falsa sonrisa de Uraraka se esfumó.

''Tenía una reserva'' dijo apenas.

''No. No más reservas Ochako. Creí que me había desecho de todo, pero ahora ocultas cosas de mi. Intento estar para ti, pero así me lo dificultas. Esta mierda no ayudará nada con tu sentir y de paso perjudicará tu salud, junto con dificultar tus entrenamientos. Ahora ponte el uniforme, tenemos clase especial''

''No quiero''

''Uraraka…''

''¿Crees que no es suficiente con tener que verlo todos los días en las diferentes clases que tenemos? Y para sumar, Aizawa agrega una más…me niego a ir y no creo que el mundo se acabe por eso''

''No vas a todas tus clases tampoco''

''¿No me escuchaste? No es sencillo, Momo. Con el tiempo podré hacerlo, lo sé, pero ahora necesito tiempo''. La morena dio un largo suspiro.

''De acuerdo. Te volveré a cubrir, pero con la promesa de no encontrar más alcohol ni cigarrillos''

''Prometido…de verdad que ya no tengo más''.

Nuevamente Aizawa veía venir solo a Momo directo hacia él.

''Sensei…''

''No se siente bien y no vendrá''

''Lo siento'' respondía apenada.

''No tienes por qué''. Aizawa ya había dado el espacio suficiente, era tiempo que interviniera.

Bakugo no estaba mejor que Uraraka. Evadía todo durmiendo. Usualmente era la clase de chico que se despertaba a las 5 am para entrenar y desayunar, llegando de los primeros al salón de clases. Pero en los días posteriores al quiebre, dormía casi todo el día y a veces se levantaba cinco minutos antes de entrar a clases, llegando atrasado o apenas arreglado. Pasaba encerrado y el único que tenía pase de entrada era Kirishima, quien lo obligaba a mantener alguna conversación para evitar que durmiera, lo alimentaba y hacía ejercitar un poco en la habitación antes que sus músculos se debilitaran. Kirishima nunca esperó ver este Katsuki, que una noche casi se deshizo en lágrimas en su hombro repitiendo que amaba a Ochako más de lo que deseaba ser el número uno.

_**X**_

Ya era de noche una vez más. Midoriya se acercó a la puerta de su amiga con un batido proteico. Quería mantenerla sana mientras pasaba por todo este proceso. Cuando recibió el pase para entrar, la encontró haciendo algo parecido a una meditación, hasta con inciensos encendidos. Pensó que eso era algo bueno, una mejoría quizás. Momo le había comentado como estaba unas horas antes, así que definitivamente este escenario era mejor. Se sentó a su lado mientras le entregaba el batido que comenzaba a devorar. Osea que su apetito mejoraba.

''¿Qué tal tu día?'' iniciaba la charla ella.

''Bueno. Aunque agradezco que por fin sea viernes así podemos descansar''

''¿Esa palabra existe para ti?'', ambos rieron.

''¿Irás a tu casa?'' quiso saber él.

''Tsk, prefiero no hacerlo. Creo que la relación con mis padres es mejor por teléfono''

''Lamento eso''

''¿Tú irás?''

''No. Retomé los entrenamientos con All Might. De hecho, partimos esta noche''

''Qué lástima, pensé que podrías quedarte más''

''Puedo posponerlo…''

''No. Mañana cuando realmente tengas tiempo''. Silencio. ''Te quiero Izuku. Y realmente deseo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas entre nosotros…''

''Oye, no sigas. Están siendo distintas ahora. Quizás cuando salgas de esta tormenta, tu y yo podremos…''

''Sí, eso me gustaría mucho'' ella sonreía. La vida no se acababa con Bakugo. Estaba Midoriya, y así como él, podían estar muchos más. Solo debía salir o esperar a terminar el curso. Esto había sido un aprendizaje y ya pronto se vendría el éxito…en todo sentido. Ella ya era una mujer y debía tomar ventaja de eso. Que algo bueno haya dejado el rubio en ella.

Tocaron a la puerta y ninguno imaginó quien podría ser. Ambos se congelaron cuando vieron el rostro de su maestro al otro lado. Pese a que no estaban haciendo nada malo, no era bueno que un maestro descubriera a un chico con una chica dentro de la habitación a puerta cerrada.

''Necesito hablar con Uravity''

''Sí, sensei'' Midoriya salió de la habitación y vio a Bakugo a unos pasos más allá de Aizawa.

''Uraraka, toma un abrigo y ven conmigo'' fue la escueta orden. La chica lo hizo y cuando salió el encontrarse con la mirada carmín la quemó por dentro. ''Antes que alguno diga algo, me acompañaran en silencio y hablarán solo cuando yo lo diga. No les conviene resistirse'' lo dijo haciendo ademan de sus vendas. Y así se fueron, uno a cada lado del maestro. Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca en todos esos días y no se imaginaban qué era lo que iba a hacer Aizawa con ellos.

Midoriya los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Odió que su momento con Uraraka se haya visto interrumpido de esa manera, y para irse con Kacchan, una vez más. Detestó aun más tener que ir a entrenar y no poder seguirlos. Luego de vacilar un poco, llegó hasta el lugar donde debía reunirse con All Might. Era una especie de bosque, pero muy abandonado y por ende frondoso. Estaba oscuro y apenas llevaba consigo una tenue luz.

''Midoriya''

''¿Qué haremos acá, despejar el bosque?'', el rubio sonrió.

''Es una misión que solo a ti te podía encomendar. Tenemos grandes probabilidades de que el bucle se encuentre en este lugar. Así que tú y yo haremos el primer despeje''. El peliverde se asombró, no esperaba aquello. ''Ten'' le entregaba un botón, ''si encuentras algo, lo que sea que llame tu atención, presiónalo y podremos reunirnos. Yo haré lo mismo''. Dicho esto, se separaron. Midoriya apenas estaba procesando todo y seguía acarreando con él los sentimientos hacia Uraraka. Se desconcentró pensando en quien era su primer amor que ni supo cual camino tomó. Luego, solo escuchó unas voces y atinó a esconderse.

''Deben estar por aquí…esos héroes son tan inútiles'', era Toga.

''Atenta'', era Dabi. Una redada para ellos, aunque solo eran los dos.

''Agh, casi caigo'' Toga había chocado con un tronco botado. Esto la enfureció y comenzó a revolver la tierra a su alrededor. Izuku estaba cerca, le llegaban fragmentos de tierra.

''Haré un doble para que nos ilumine y quite los estorbos''

''¿Qué acaso le temes a la oscuridad, pequeño Dabi?''

''Mejor cáete''

''Algo brilla'' se detuvo, escarbó un poco y encontró un elemento pequeño. Tenía un poco de tierra en él y hasta estaba medio suelto. Se notaba que llevaba un tiempo enterrado y pisado. Era redondo como un reloj de bolsillo, con manecillas para mover a su antojo y fechas que podían ir variando. También se podía sujetar mediante dos dedos. Toga lo hizo y sintió como si se conectara con sus pensamientos. Apenas alcanzo a mover un poco las manecillas y volvieron atrás unos minutos, evitando tropezar con el tronco, pero perdiendo el aparato. Ambos villanos quedaron perplejos ante lo que estaban viviendo e Izuku pudo notarlo también.

''Es el bucle'' dijeron ellos y el peliverde lo pensó. Por fin, luego de meses, había aparecido. Toga y Dabi se lanzaron a buscarlo, haciendo éste dobles para iluminar más el lugar y Midoriya salió de su escondite. Quedaron los tres perplejos viéndose frente a frente. El peliverde seguía con el botón en su mano.

''Vaya…veníamos buscando cobre y encontramos oro'' dijo la loca.

''No les pertenece'' respondió el héroe.

''A nadie. Pero quien primero lo encuentre se lo queda''. Y una vez más algo volvió a brillar en la tierra. Toga y Deku se lanzaron, mientras Dabi le lanzaba a él unas llamas para que desistiera, pero Deku resistía impávido.

''Ajá, lo tengo'' Toga resultaba ganadora, ''ahora nuestra vida será mejor. Reinaremos este mundo y tú…jamás serás un héroe, de hecho, pensaremos si te permitimos nacer''

''Vamos Toga, hay que llevárselo a Tomura''

''Espera…'' dijo la chica como si no hubiera escuchado a su secuaz, ''tú no quieres el bucle para dárselo a los héroes…lo quieres para ti, para arreglar tu propia vida''. Midoriya se inquietó, era como si lo estuviese leyendo, la chica aprovechó y le hizo una señal a Dabi para que entrara en el juego mental, ''es por Uraraka, mi amiga ha sido una traviesa contigo…y por Katsuki también…como se han reído de ti, sobretodo él, desde pequeños…es tiempo que coloques las cosas en orden…si no pudiste nacer con quirk, al menos puedes tener control sobre esto'' aparecía ante Deku una visión de Uraraka reconciliándose con Bakugo gracias a Aizawa. No podía ser, nuevamente, luego de todo su esfuerzo. ''Ten'' le dijo la villana y arrojó el bucle hacia él.

''¿Toga que demonios?''

''Tranquilo Dabi, él mejorará la vida de todos…adelante, no volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta''.

Ahí lo tenía, entre sus manos, mientras se desprendía del botón que All Might le había entregado. Recordaba la fecha muy bien, cuando Uraraka le había contado todo sin que él lo pidiera. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba ver, necesitaba sentir. Su corazón latía y solo bastó que colocara sus dedos, moviera rápidamente las manecillas y ya todo tendría efecto. Un rápido efecto. De pronto el olor a bosque y la figura de sus enemigos desapareció, se encontraba en un nuevo escenario, reiniciando la historia.

_**X**_

**Le puse todo el drama adolescente del mundo *inserte elmo ardiendo***

**¿Se esperaban algo de lo anterior? Les cuento que ahora se viene el arco del bucle. De momento tengo pensado hacer tres capítulos sobre esto, pero quien sabe…igual ya nos estamos acercando al final, quizás estamos a unos cinco capítulos de ese momento *emoción* pero de nuevo, quien sabe *inserte emoji con brazos arriba* XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: La señora Midoriya.**

_All I ever wanted was you  
I'll never get to heaven  
'Cause I don't know how_

_Let's raise a glass or two  
To all the things I've lost on you  
Oh oh  
Tell me are they lost on you?  
Oh oh  
Just that you could cut me loose  
Oh oh  
After everything I've lost on you  
Is that lost on you?_

_._

_(Lost on you – LP)_

.

.

.

Regresó a aquella noche y lo notó. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Tan descuidado, con ella. Ambos realizando la cena, parecía algo tan normal y había terminado por ser su peor trampa. Uraraka dubitativa, Bakugo entre indiferente e interesado. Lo peor fue cuando sus manos se rozaron y algo ocurrió. Ésta era su oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y metódico, por lo que dejó que las cosas siguieran su flujo natural solo unos minutos más.

Cuando la lluvia comenzó y Uraraka pensó en volver luego de mojarse unos minutos a propósito, lo vio frente a ella. La ocasión estaba servida para Midoriya, ya no se encontraría con su rubio enemigo, esta vez tomaría las riendas de la historia.

"¿Deku?" expresó ella un tanto confundida, como si sintiera que algo no estaba ocurriendo como debía. No pudo evitar mirar hacia los lados.

"Uraraka te quiero" dijo para captar su atención. La mencionada lo miró a sus brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban aún más por la lluvia y el frío. Su respiración se agitó y sin saber qué responder, sintió cómo era tomada por sorpresa y besada.

Se sentía bien, pero extraño ser besada por primera vez y por Deku. Aunque algo dentro de ella seguía sin encajar. A lo lejos, unos ojos rubíes observaban la escena. Y, desde aquel momento, Izuku no se separó de ella un instante, siempre al pendiente. La primera vez de Ochako se demoró en llegar y cuando ocurrió, fue con él. Pero la corriente, jamás la volvió a sentir.

_**X**_

Deku quería más y adelantó el tiempo con el bucle para saber qué ocurriría con ambos. Unos años después, se encontraban bastante bien, por fuera.

Llegó hasta la fachada de lo que resultaba ser una gran mansión, de esas que con solo verlas uno sabe que dentro viven personas ricas e importantes. La mansión estaba rodeada por un amplio e imponente muro blanco mármol, para dar hacia la entrada con una reja negro azabache, igual de imponente, que tenia dos grandes M en medio. Había dos guardias que vigilaban la entrada, asegurándose de quienes entraban y salían de aquella fortaleza; al traspasar la reja, se extendía una vasta entrada repleta de arbustos bien podados y en medio una fuente mármol para coronar la entrada hacia la mansión que se alzaba en una colina. Todo estaba en orden, tan tranquilo y callado.

Al entrar, se encontró con algunas fotografías que adornaban varias partes del lugar y supo quienes vivían allí. También se encontró con diversa servidumbre, quienes parecieron no notarlo, hasta que la vio a ella. Ya se encontraba en una edad madura, pero eso no le quitaba belleza, de hecho, hasta le había añadido porte y elegancia.

Dio un par de ordenes a una criada y un mayordomo, para luego continuar con lo suyo, y él se vio tentado a nombrarla.

''¡Uraraka!'' dijo alzando la mano como acostumbraba hacerlo, pero la mencionada ni se inmutó, hasta que se encontró con su reflejo. Realmente había viajado en el tiempo y se encontraba oculto por el bucle, dado que continuaba con su aspecto de adolescente y eso le impedía darse a ver como también ser escuchado. Solo tenia la oportunidad de ser espectador de su futuro.

Un teléfono sonó y la vio contestar. Mientras lo hacia, aprovechó de acercarse más a ella para observarla al detalle. Había conservado su estatura, por eso ahora usaba tacones, pero el resto de su cuerpo tenia cambios, como unas caderas más anchas y pechos más prominentes, alguna que otra cicatriz -proveniente de las batallas pensó él- que intentaba ocultar con maquillaje, cabello mucho más largo, pero conservando uno que otro mechón más corto. Su piel madura, pero tersa, vistiendo ropa fina y perfumen caro, algo que a él se le hizo extraño pensando en la Uraraka adolescente, pero si era dueña de esa mansión, entonces todo debió cambiar en ella. Luego, prestó atención a la llamada.

''¿Qué tal las cosas en Miami?... suena igual a la última vez que estuvimos ahí…no, no me apetece viajar por el momento…sí, fue muy lindo de su parte regalarles el viaje…'' Deku notó como esto lo decía en tono sarcástico ''no se preocupen por eso, han venido todos los años anteriores, aunque seguro Yuudai los extrañará…él está entrenando con su padre…esta bien, adiós mamá, saludos a papá''. Fin de la llamada. Entonces hablaba con su madre quien se encontraba en Miami con su esposo, un viaje regalado ¿por quien? ¿y quien es Yuudai?

''Una vez más han sido comprados'' la escuchó decir por lo bajo. ¿Quién estaba comprando a quien? No hubo tiempo para más preguntas porque pronto la puerta se abrió y se escuchó un poco más de ruido en tan grande lugar.

''¡Hola mamá!'' saludaba un alegre muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, alto y de cuerpo ya formado, pese a que solo contaba con doce años de edad. ¿Cómo sabia esa información? Pues porque era su hijo, único y primogénito. Réplica exacta de Izuku, excepto por el color de su cabeza.

''Hola mi vida'' correspondía al saludo dulcemente, como solo ella podría hacerlo. Lo abrazó, pese al sudor evidente en el chico. Y detrás apareció él, su imagen futura en unos años más, mucho más alto y fornido, con varias cicatrices, pero que le sentaban bien, cabello más corto y semblante más serio.

''¿Qué tal la mañana, Ochako?'' se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, algo rápido y frío pensó el Izuku del pasado.

''Iré a bañarme'' alcanzó a decir el más joven antes de desaparecer de escena. Uraraka alzó una ceja.

''Creí que al menos hoy no entrenarían''. Midoriya respondió con una sonrisa socarrona que él no pensó tener.

''Por favor, mujer. Estamos criando al próximo símbolo de la paz, mi sucesor. No puede haber descanso''

''Quizás para ayudarme con los preparativos de hoy''

''Para eso estás tú. Además, los empleados saben exacto qué hacer, lo vienen llevando a cabo desde hace años. Solo debes dar unas cuantas instrucciones''

''Y ya que todo está listo, entonces podría ausentarme''

''Ochako, amor, ya hablamos sobre esto. No puedes dejarme solo, siempre has asistido, es una tradición que tenemos como familia''

''Pero ya me aburre. Ya sé exacto lo que ocurrirá…''

''¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus antiguos compañeros de UA?''

''Solo me conformo con ver a Momo y eso lo hago cualquier día''

''¿Esto es porque tus padres no asistirán? Realmente lamento que las fechas hayan coincidido, pero ellos necesitaban unas vacaciones…y los siguientes seremos nosotros al parecer''

''Veo que contigo no hay caso'' terminó por rendirse. Y él aprovechó para acercarse buscando la paz de la única manera que conocía.

''Ven'' la atrajo hacia él ''te amo'' la besó un poco mejor que cuando llegó, aunque ella no quiso profundizar. Izuku del pasado estaba captando todo.

''Por favor no te pases con las copas hoy. No quiero que nos ocurra lo mismo de la vez pasada'' le terminó por decir para dejarlo ahí.

_**X**_

La escena cambió, era como si el bucle decidiera qué mostrarle a Midoriya. Ahora se encontraban en un gran salón, en algún lugar de la ciudad y poco a poco iba reconociendo más rostros familiares, aunque algo mayores.

Los anfitriones eran Midoriya y Uraraka, se notaba su nivel de fama al punto que el evento estaba siendo cubierto por la prensa, y ambos perfectos para la ocasión. Todo esto alegraba a Izuku, saber que tanto esfuerzo rindió sus frutos al punto de ser el héroe número uno y estar casado con Uraraka, su amor de siempre. Hasta un hijo tenían, aunque se le hizo un poco extraño que solo fuera uno. Sin duda alguna, juntos habían logrado obtener la mejor vida posible, que se distanciaba mucho de sus vidas de adolescentes. Hasta su madre y su hijo se encontraban allí y lograban encajar a la perfección en la situación.

''Uravity, ¿Cuándo será su retorno al heroísmo?'' preguntaba una reportera a Uraraka.

''Mi misión más importante en estos momentos es criar a nuestro bello y prometedor hijo'' recitó la castaña como si de una respuesta aprendida se tratara, aunque siempre con una sonrisa amable. Despidieron a la prensa y las puertas se cerraron para dar inicio al evento dentro del salón.

Midoriya se soprendió mucho al ver que Endeavor prácticamente no se le despegaba, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando supo que él había sido su mentor, dado que era el antiguo número uno. ¿Y que había pasado con All Might? Pues tambien se encontraba en la fiesta, pero diferente. Había sido el antiguo número dos, pero no poseía aquel brillo que lo caracterizaba como número uno, aunque eso no significaba que no fuera feliz. Tenia un aura diferente en él, no estaba delgado porque no estaba enfermo, y a su lado se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello blanco, pero corto. También feliz. Izuku no necesito ninguna prueba para saber que aquella mujer era Rei, quien ya no llevaba el apellido Todoroki. La feliz pareja se encontraba ahí con todos sus hijos, entre ellos Shoto, quien ya no tenia ninguna quemadura en su rostro ni el cabello bicolor ni los ojos heterocromáticos. Ahora Shoto era rubio y su peculiaridad era igual a la de su madre: crear hielo. ¿Y Endeavor? Él no tenia familia, no tuvo tiempo siendo el número uno. En su interior, Izuku fue feliz y sintió que éste era el destino que todos merecían. Que debía conseguir que las cosas se quedaran así con el bucle, por el bien de todos.

Unos minutos después, hizo su entrada el actual héroe número dos, Bakugo Katsuki, quien por primera vez se encontraba acompañado y por una súper modelo que todos conocían. Midoriya mayor miró de inmediato a Ochako, quien le devolvió la mirada para luego desviarla, uno de los dos debía darles la bienvenida y tendría que ser él. Se adelantó, dejando a su esposa detrás, para evitar que tuvieran el mínimo acercamiento. Izuku del pasado percibió como su yo futuro sentía resistencia hacia su amigo de infancia, primero dudó sobre el porqué y luego supo que se debía al hecho de que él tuvo que manejar el destino mediante un bucle para encontrarse donde estaba actualmente.

La reunión de excompañeros transcurría normal, todos compartiendo entre sí, hasta que uno de los invitados quiso captar la atención del resto.

''Tengo algo que anunciarles, extras'' carraspeó ''le he propuesto matrimonio a la bella mujer que ven a mi lado'' dijo ante las exclamaciones de todos los presentes. Ochako sintió como si le acabaran de clavar un puñal directo al pecho y no sabía por qué, pero esa noticia no le agradaba para nada. Inmediatamente observó a Momo quien le devolvió la mirada. Tuvo que salir de ahí, directo hacia el baño, su amiga no pudo seguirla, dado que su esposo la guió para que fueran a felicitar los comprometidos.

''Maldito Kacchan, consiguiendo la atención sobre él en mi fiesta'' decía un malhumorado Izuku con una copa en la mano a su confidente lida Tenya. Cuando Ochako salió del baño, sintió ganas de retirarse definitivamente de esa fiesta a la que siempre supo que no debía asistir. Estaba enfilando sus pisadas hacia el camino de salida cuando se lo encontró de frente, casi chocando.

''¿Y tu? ¿No vas a felicitarme?'' le dijo viéndola con una sonrisa socarrona, pero fingida. La aludida parpadeo varias veces, se sintió aturdida frente a la imagen que tenia, tan grande, tan fornido, tan él.

''Y-yo…no…Kat, digo, Bakugo…''

''Hey'' le dijo rozando su barbilla con una mano en un intento por calmarla ''no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa…recuerda que eres la gran señora Midoriya'' esto fue sarcástico y Ochako prefirió continuar con su camino, pero fue tomada por el brazo, ''no…para mi siempre has sido Uravity, mi digna rival del festival''. Esto la hizo sonreír, y estaba por responderle cuando fueron interrumpidos por la prometida del rubio. Ella no quería escucharla ni mucho menos verla, así que se marchó, aunque eso la dejara como una maleducada.

_**X**_

Izuku sintió como pasaron los días, hasta que se reunieron Momo y Ochako en la mansión de la segunda.

''Jamás me aprenderé tu casa de memoria'' iniciaba la conversación la morena.

''Mi prisión de mármol'' seguía la castaña. Su amiga suspiró, sabia hacia donde iba esto y era el motivo de que se encontrara ahí.

''Disculpa no haber podido venir antes, pero Shoto solicitó mi ayuda…''

''Qué lindo, al menos te pide ayuda'' replicó melancólica.

''¿Aun no se arreglan las cosas entre tu e Izuku?''

''Las cosas no se arreglan desde que me pidió que dejara de trabajar para criar a Yuudai, y digo pedir para que suene bonito, porque prácticamente me obligó…todo por el futuro de la nación, porque di a luz al siguiente elegido…''

''Te conozco, y estas así por lo de Bakugo…'' dio en el blanco, y Ochako hizo pucheros.

''Y es que nunca lleva a nadie a esas reuniones y justo cuando lo hace, se le ocurre casarse…Izuku querrá ir, pero yo me niego. Ni loca coloco un pie en esa boda''

''Ochako…¿no crees que estás siendo un tanto injusta? Él tiene todo el derecho a hacer su vida, igual que tú''

''¿De quien eres amiga? Además, no todos los héroes se casan y tienen hijos''

''Esta obsesión con Bakugo te ha dañado mucho, amiga''

''Es que…siento que algo no está bien con nuestras vidas, como que algo nos faltó por encajar…cuando lo veo, siento como si un rayo me golpeara, en cambio con Izuku…no siento nada más que…escalofríos'' susurro esto último. Deku del pasado estaba anonadado ante lo que escuchaba. Pese a todo su esfuerzo, había algo más, como una especie de conexión que él no lograba tocar, que seguía uniendo a Bakugo y Ochako, y pareciera que ahora los estaba haciendo infelices a todos, contrario a lo que creyó en un principio. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio un instante.

''Hay algo más'' dijo al fin Ochako, ''estoy embarazada''. Momo estaba por comenzar a alegrarse cuando fue detenida, ''pero no lo voy a tener. Abortaré. Y nadie más que las dos lo sabremos''.

''Pero Ochako…''

''Hace unas semanas atrás…'' la castaña la interrumpió, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que tenia dentro, ''Deku llegó ebrio luego de una celebración que tuvo en el trabajo…yo ya estaba dormida, pero él me despertó. Quería tener relaciones y al principio me negué, pero luego…cuando me vi presa de toda su fuerza y para evitar que siguiera insultándome o que me pudiera hacer algo más, cedí…¡y ahora resulta que estoy embarazada, maldita sea!'' ahora si rompió a llorar, pero con rabia contenida. ''No estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo otra vez…el verme renegada a una crianza y jamás tener la oportunidad de volver a ser Uravity…además, ni siquiera sé si está en los planes del maravilloso héroe número uno, dado que para él solo existe un elegido…no estoy dispuesta a criar otro hijo de él, que luzca igual a él y termine por actuar igual a él. Amo a Yuudai y con eso me basta, pero en el fondo sé que algún día terminará por ser igual a Izuku. Y, finalmente…con otro bebé, tendré menos posibilidades en mi fantasía de escapar con Bakugo''

''Creo…que deberías retomar tu terapia, amiga'' dijo sin más Momo.

''Quizás. Pero después de abortar''

''No sé que tan bueno sea para alguien con depresión abortar…''

''Es eso o me mato'' sentenció decidida. Momo la compadeció, su amiga realmente estaba sufriendo y eso la estaba trastornando. Dentro de sí, sintió como si esta fuera una historia conocida en otra dimensión.

''No sabes cuanto lamento que no hayas podido escapar con Bakugo…si tan solo tuviera alguna forma de volver el tiempo atrás, créeme que haría que tú y él pudieran irse cuando lo tenían planeado sin el contratiempo de tu primer embarazo…''. Ochako bajó su mirada. Aquello era lo que más intentaba reprimir, eso y los malos tratos que cada tanto recibía por parte de su marido.

Izuku por su parte sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, ¿Uraraka tenía depresión, y ya había estado en tratamiento? ¿Esperaba un segundo hijo con él y quería abortarlo? Pese a todo, ¿lo había engañado igual con Bakugo, planeando un escape que fue impedido por quedar embarazada? Era demasiado para él y para todos. Al final, se había convertido en…Endeavor. En aquello de lo cual siempre renegaba y que pensaba era el destino de Kacchan.

De pronto, vino otro giro del tiempo y sintió como los sucesos iban ocurriendo rápidamente. Su yo adulto peleaba con Ochako y ésta salía corriendo de la casa en medio de la lluvia, él ni siquiera se molestaba en seguirla, ¿Por qué no lo hacia? ¿Qué acaso no pensaba todo lo que estaba en juego? Pues no, porque se sentía seguro, porque ya sus prioridades eran otras.

Y así fue como en medio de la lluvia, pero en otra dimensión, la escena se repitió y los amantes del tiempo se volvieron a encontrar, con sus pechos agitados, sus ojos apuntando directamente sobre los otros. Ya Izuku no pudo seguir presenciando tanta desgracia y realizó una movida astuta. Volvería a su época, pero se adelantaría unos años para ver cómo les iba al Bakugo y Uraraka de su tiempo. Quizás las cosas no eran tan buenas luego de unos años, quizás ni juntos se encontraban.

.

.

.

**Primero: Yuudai significa el gran héroe, por si se lo estaban preguntando, lo cual calza con su 'historia'.**

**Segundo: aunque es igual de importante que si fuera primero, un millón de gracias a quienes me dieron su apoyo con lo del 'hate', ustedes saben quienes son aunque igual las menciono vecinachan, star-without-color, shiro-nee-chan, -dextiny-, eternalcrow y tinaflowers3 3 estuve unos días cabizbaja, pero luego me dije que debía volver y con todo lml así que dentro de esta semana tendrán actualización de comiéndose el mundo también ;) **

**Además, prácticamente me 'obligué' a volver puesto que estoy ayudando con un par de paginas kacchako en fb, lo cual es bastante entretenido, pero también te consume el tiempo, entonces si no me detenía, jamás escribiría (y tengo al pendiente ambos fics de acá y unos escritos que realizo en una de las páginas). Nada más que agregar, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo que lo dejé cargado al drama, y ojalá no les moleste que sea tipo IzuOcha, pero todo es con un propósito. El siguiente será 100% kacchako, pero es todo lo que adelantaré. **

**Cualquier duda, solo háblenme o escríbanla, que siempre intento responder (: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:** Los Bakugo Uraraka.

_Hoy le pido a mis sueños, que te quiten la ropa  
Que conviertan en besos  
Todos mis intentos de morderte la boca  
Y aunque entiendo que tu  
Tu siempre tienes la ultima palabra en esto del amor_

_(…)_

_Y es que yo quiero ser el que nunca olvida tu cumpleaños  
Quiero que seas mi rosa y mi espina aunque me hagas daño  
Quiero ser tu carnaval, tus principios y tus finales  
Quiero ser el mar donde puedas ahogar todos tus males  
Quiero que seas mi tango de gardel, mis octavillas…_

_[Tu jardín con enanitos – Melendi]_

_Para Ana. _

_Quizás nunca llegues a leer esta historia,_

_pero quiero que sepas que este capítulo en especial, _

_te lo dedico a ti._

_Tal vez algún día, tenga el valor. _

Apareció frente a una fachada. No era como la mansión que había visitado, pero no dejaba de ser bonita; de hecho, le recordó a la casa de los padres de Bakugo. Pese a que había otras casas alrededor, supo que si surgió frente a aquella, se debía a que era la indicada.

Observó su reloj, solo para notar que se encontraba detenido. Pensó en el bucle y ahí pudo obtener la primera respuesta a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo. Eran las cinco de la tarde, de un viernes primero de noviembre del año 2039, es decir, se encontraba a veinte años de su tiempo real. No andaban muchas personas en aquel barrio, por lo que lo tachó como tranquilo. Con paso decidido, se atrevió a avanzar hacia la entrada de la fachada, pero cuando llegó a la puerta, titubeó un poco. No sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, si le iba a gustar o no, si sería mejor o peor del futuro alternativo en el cual él era dueño y señor.

Apenas llevaba la puerta abierta por la mitad, cuando llegó a él un aroma exquisito, mezcla de chocolate y frambuesa. Le recordó a Uraraka, y ese era indicio para saber que ella, en su versión futura, vivía allí. Sintió calor de hogar, aquel calor que no se alcanzaba a sentir ni en la entrada de su fastuosa mansión.

Miro a su alrededor, más específicamente al suelo, y notó unos cuantos juguetes desparramados. Ahí vivían niños también; pero más allá de aquel pequeño desorden, el resto se encontraba impecable. Pudo ahora percatarse en más detalles de la casa, como los cálidos colores que adornaban sus paredes, variados adornos que en mayoría demostraban diversos recuerdos provenientes de distintas partes del país, y algunos del extranjero. Surgieron ante su vista algunas figuras de acción antiguas y conocidas, otras nuevas y las que más llamaron su atención: una figura de él, de algunos de sus compañeros de UA, y claro, Bakugo y Uraraka. Su corazón dio unos cuantos latidos más seguidos. Si su versión mini y plástica se encontraba dentro de ese hogar, podría ser que quizás él tenia cabida dentro de aquella familia, ya sea como amigo o por ser admirado. No lo podía asegurar, pero quería averiguarlo.

Ya pronto pudo escuchar unos ruidos provenientes desde los pisos superiores, pero que cada vez se acercaban más hacia donde él se encontraba. Por instinto quiso esconderse, pero recordó que se encontraba cubierto por acción del bucle. Solo debía esperar a ver con qué se encontraba; cuando estaba en eso, notó una fotografía a la distancia. Se acercaría, pero las personas entraron en escena.

Primero, una joven, una adolescente prácticamente. Es hermosa, fue lo que pensó.

Era alta, esbelta, cabello largo y lacio rubio de principio a fin, ojos redondos y grandes, de un café, no, más bien de un chocolate intenso. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sintiendo que si esos ojos pudieran verlo en ese momento, si pudieran posarse sobre él, lo estremecerían como ninguna chica lo había hecho hasta ese momento, ni siquiera Uraraka. Sí, por fin pudo pensar en otra chica que no fuera la castaña. Quizás era una luz de esperanza, pero insconcientemente movió su cabeza, dado que él era un viajero en el tiempo y no podía darse el lujo de fijarse en una persona que se encontraba existiendo a años luz de él.

La chica caminaba como ráfaga, siendo seguida por un hombre mayor que pronto apareció ante sus ojos, siendo por fin revelada una figura conocida para él. Era Bakugo, veinte años después, con más musculatura, más arrugas, cicatrices, cabello más corto y casi la misma expresión ruda, pero había una pequeña diferencia, y se notaba en el trato hacia la joven, que pese a ser firme, poseía un dejo de ternura y delicadeza.

''Akira'', entonces ese era su nombre, ''Akira Bakugo'', era una Bakugo, reflejo exacto de su padre comenzando por el cabello. Recién ahí, ante el nombre completo, la nombrada se detuvo, volteando y mirando a quien la llamaba. ''No hemos terminado de hablar'', continuaba recitando el rubio mayor.

''No, papá. Tú quieres decirme todos los resguardos que debo tener cada vez que salgo, y siempre son los mismos desde que tengo doce años, y ya los conozco de memoria. Con tu simple permiso, me basta y sobra, ya el resto lo sé''. La chica era desafiante, pero Bakugo no se podía quejar, al menos lo respetaba llamándolo padre y no viejo como él solía hacerlo con sus padres.

Entraron otros dos niños a escena, quienes se lanzaron directo a la pila de juguetes en el piso. Un niño de unos diez años, cabello corto y castaño, pero con ojos encendidos como fuego enmarcados en su redondo rostro. Seguido por una segunda niña, de aproximadamente cuatro años, con cabello también castaño, pero mucho más claro, de hecho, hasta daba la impresión de notar reflejos rubios cada vez que su pelo se encontraba con la luz. Sus ojos eran más achinados, pero claros como la miel.

''_Son preciosos'' _dijo en susurro Deku. Y era verdad, esos niños que componían la familia, provocaban cariño instantáneo.

''¿Necesitas algo, mamá?'' habló el niño dirigiéndose hacia una nueva figura que terminaba por completar la escena ante Midoriya.

''Nada, gracias mi amor'' respondía afable ella, Uraraka. O más bien, Ochako Bakugo.

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la mujer, puesto que se encontraba casi igual que hace veinte años. Unas cuantas arrugas más, pero que añadían madurez y sabiduría a su rostro siempre redondo; pero traía algo mucho más redondo con ella y era un vientre de embarazo, concretando así el cuarto hijo en camino para los Bakugo-Uraraka.

A Izuku se le detuvo el corazón por un instante, ¿cómo podía ser la realidad tan diferente dependiendo de una pequeña acción? En su futuro, él no obtenía una familia numerosa ni una Ochako resplandeciente, pese al cansancio que pueden significar tres hijos y uno en camino. Y Bakugo, después de todo, conseguía una familia numerosa y feliz. ¿Cómo? Esta pregunta se repitió como eco hasta que su atención volvió en la conversación inicial.

''Solo esperaba que no salieras hoy'' se defendía el Bakugo mayor.

''Ay papá, tú nunca esperas que salga a menos que te avise con dos días de anticipación, pero estoy segura que mencioné esta convención hace un mes. Además, irán todos, todos mis amigos, hijos de sus amigos'' continuaba la rubia.

''Lo mencionaste hace un mes, hija, pero no dijiste que irías. Lo decidiste apenas ayer cuando supiste que asistiría tu tío Deku'' se unía Ochako desde su asiento.

''No me ayudes, mamá'' le hacía caras Akira a su madre, provocando que ésta riera.

Al final, se escuchó un suspiro pesado proveniente del hombre, siendo imitado por sus hijos menores.

''Regresas a las ocho, recuerda que la cena es sagrada como familia. Y prepararé tu comida favorita''. Akira lo vio con ojos suspicaces, pero terminó por ceder.

''Eso es chantaje, pero acepto''. Se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre, para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir. ''Adios, Kimi y Daiki'' se despidió con un beso en cada cabeza de sus hermanos, y le lanzó uno con la mano a su madre, quien hizo el gesto de atraparlo con su mano.

''Estrellas, por favor'' pidió risueña Kimi antes que su hermana mayor se marchara. Ésta la complació y con una mano realizó una maniobra que provocó llovieran estrellas explosivas, porque ese era su quirk, creación y explosión de estrellas.

Sus hermanos, claro está, se encontraban complacidos, sobretodo la pequeña Kimi quien a la edad de cuatro años, esperaba por la manifestación de su propio quirk.

Una vez que Akira se marchó, Daiki comenzó a utilizar su quirk para entretener a su hermana, el cual consistía en burbujas explosivas. Obvio, las utilizaba de una forma suave para que su hermana no se asustara ni saliera lastimada. Así los habían criado sus padres, con la posibilidad de utilizar sus particularidades en casa, pero al mínimo. Y, pese a las diferencias de edades, los tres hermanos lograban llevarse bastante bien, por lo que se esperaba lo mismo cuando se uniera el cuarto.

Katsuki se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su esposa.

''¿Quieres algo, mi amor?'', ofrecía.

''Un beso y un vaso de jugo, por favor'', lo miraba con inocencia. El rubio, con una sonrisa coqueta, se acerca para besar calidamente a su mujer, mientras sus hijos ríen por lo bajo. Al separarse, va en busca del jugo para luego sentarse al lado de ella.

''Quince años y no puedes dejar de ser sobreprotector con Akira'' recitaba Uraraka.

''Y no lo dejaré de ser con ninguno de mis hijos, ni siquiera con Kenta'' mencionaba al tiempo que colocaba una palma sobre el estómago de la castaña. ''¿Cómo se encuentra mi niño hoy?'', luego colocaba una oreja a ver si podía sentir una patada. No se cansaba de esto, era su ritual diario. Midoriya por su parte se encontraba anonadado de presenciar este Kacchan tan íntimo, tan suave.

''Admite que te pone los nervios de punta esa admiración tan especial que Akira le tiene a Deku'', Katsuki fingió un escalofrío.

''Para nada. Es mi compañero en el puesto número uno, es normal que todos lo admiren, igual que a mi''. Esto llamó la atención del peliverde omnipresente. Ambos, compañeros, amigos, hasta enemigos, lograron posicionarse como héroes principales, acabando con toda competencia. Nunca había pensado en esta posibilidad, aunque no le desagradó del todo, ya que quizás así se pudiera mermar toda rivalidad entre ambos. Pero al escuchar la risa estruendosa de Uraraka, supo que la rivalidad entre los dos se extendía más allá del heroísmo, alcanzandola a ella.

''A mi no me mientas, Katsuki. No te gusta para nada esa especie de enamoramiento idílico que nuestra hija tiene con Izuku, y menos te gusta cuando nos reunimos con él y se mofa con ese motivo''.

''El estúpido se aprovecha''.

''Hey…hace tiempo que no lo llamabas así''.

''Lo sé. Pero te das cuenta que siempre hay un motivo para hacerlo''.

''Oye, esto es pasajero. Fuera de toda niñería, prevalece nuestra amistad y en parte, le agradecemos a Deku por todo lo que hizo en el pasado por nosotros''. Katsuki callaba y asentía.

Midoriya por su parte, no entendía nada, pero quería hacerlo. ¿Qué tanto pudo hace él para que le agradecieran? ¿Y ahora eran amigos con Kacchan, pese a todo? ¿Sumando a Uraraka? Pero él se había portado horrible con ambos, y ahora estaba haciendo esto con el bucle a espaldas de todos. Quizás, si había alguna posibilidad de que todos obtuvieran paz, él lo estaba arruinando en este preciso momento.

La pareja comenzó a colocarse cariñosa, y Deku no quería ser testigo, así que empezó a inspeccionar la casa en busca de respuestas a las muchas preguntas que surgían por su mente.

Pese a toda la fama y ser uno de los principales héroes, Bakugo llevaba una vida tranquila con su familia. Ni siquiera se apreciaban grandes lujos, en comparación con la vida que él vio antes, pero se notaba que les iba bien. Ahora la duda era, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Habrá logrado una vida similar o se mantendrá en la soledad como All Might? ¿Y qué sería de éste último, y de sus compañeros de UA? Al menos sabía que se mantenían en contacto algunos, junto a sus hijos, debido a lo mencionado por Akira. ¿Estaría su hijo entre esos amigos que mencionó?

Se encontró con un álbum de fotos y comenzó a hojearlo. Para iniciar, estaba la foto de Bakugo y Uraraka juntos con uniforme en UA, parecía la típica primera fotografía que te tomas cuando apenas inicias un noviazgo. Luego, venía la foto de su matrimonio, bella postal pensó para si mismo el peliverde. Acto seguido, la foto con Ochako embarazada por primera vez, después en su segundo embarazo y con Akira pequeña al lado, otra postal con su tercer embarazo, Daiki y Akira al lado, y finalmente una foto reciente en su cuarto embarazo y todos los demás a su lado.

Era una especie de tradición, una bonita tradición para demostrar cómo la familia iba mutando.

Posteriormente, se encontró con unos fragmentos de lo que parecía ser una carta del rubio para la castaña. Algo así como un gesto de su parte. En ella, admitía que Ochako era la única mujer en su vida, que siempre lo había sido, desde ser la primera chica en gustarle, hasta ser su primer beso y finalmente su primera vez, conllevando una petición de noviazgo, etc. Y hablaba sobre una corriente, que pese a los años no dejaba de sentir, y que había sido el primer indicio para tener la certeza de que ella era la indicada para su vida. Ahí Deku recordó la corriente que no sintió con él por más que intentó; apretó un puño.

No necesitaba ver ni oír nada más, por lo que se dispuso a salir de la casa. Muchas emociones lo envolvieron una vez fuera; quería llorar, quería obligarse a sentir rabia, quería ese futuro, por una parte siendo el amigo y por otra estando en el lugar de Katsuki. Era demasiado, el bucle lo estaba destrozando, pero aún no era el final.

Sintió un temblor que iniciaba en la mano donde traía el bucle consigo y luego se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Lo envolvía, sin saber qué pasaba, puesto que él no había hecho nada, pero tampoco tenía como defenderse; si lo destruía, quedaba atrapado o quien sabe qué ocurriría con él. Se dejó llevar, al tiempo que escuchaba un susurro proveniente de ningún lugar: _''aún no has visto lo peor''._ Y acto seguido, desapareció de aquella dimensión para tomar lugar en otra por completo diferente. Pero una cosa era segura, este futuro era el peor para él, Bakugo y Uraraka.

_**X**_

**Significado de nombres elegidos: Akira = luz brillante**

**Daiki = muy valiente**

**Kimi = belleza del siglo**

**Kenta = hombre saludable y fuerte. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17: LOCURA. **

_Did you ever want it?  
Did you want it bad?  
Oh, my  
It tears me apart_

_(…)_

_Bleeding, I'm bleeding  
My cold little heart  
Oh I, I can't stand myself_

_And I know  
In my heart, in this cold heart  
I can live or I can die._

_[Cold little heart - Michael Kiwanuka]_

La respiración se hacía pesada a medida que acomodaba su cuerpo al nuevo espacio. Ya se sentía cansado, tanto viaje a través de distintas dimensiones seguro le comenzaban a pasar la cuenta. Empezaba a sentir deseos de regresar a su presente cuando comenzó a fijarse en lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Se encontraba acostado, en una cama pequeña, pero cómoda. Lentamente se erguía, para notar las paredes pintadas de un color claro que facilmente podía asemejar un blanco, pero sabía que no lo era. Habían luces, pero estaban apagadas puesto que era de día, así que contaba con toda la luz natural entrando por una gran ventana con cortinas corridas para lograr su propósito. El cuarto, de espacio mediano, era solo para él, pero continuaba sin saber donde estaba, aunque esta vez había un cambio. Ya no se encontraba como un ente presenciando todo desde fuera sin ser visto, ahora por fin habitaba un cuerpo, el de aquel lugar. Lo notó cuando sintió la respiración en él, la sangre fluir y observó sus manos ahora más grandes, desgastadas con el tiempo. Contaba con pequeñas marcas de agujas en ellas, lo cual le extrañó.

Buscó un espejo, pero no encontró. No le quedó de otra que mirar su reflejo en el vidrio y ahí comprobó que efectivamente se trataba de él en aquella dimensión. Un Deku adulto y desgastado. A través del vidrio contempló su paisaje, un breve jardín utilizado por personas extrañas con actitudes iguales y ropa similar. Reparó en esto y grande fue su sorpresa al ver la bata de hospital sobre su cuerpo. Buscó más evidencia y encontró aquel aparato junto a su cama donde suelen colocar el suero, pero se encontraba sin este material. Cuando estaba decidido a salir por la puerta, ésta se abrió repentinamente. Era Todoroki.

''Deku, estás en pie. Contemplando el paisaje, supongo'' mencionó con un dejo de incredulidad.

''Shoto, ¿qué…?'', pensó sus siguientes palabras. Debía averiguar sobre este lugar, pero sin levantar sospechas. ''¿Cómo has estado?''. Era lo más sencillo.

''Bien, desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿y tú?'', terminó de entrar en la habitación, dejando algunas cosas sobre la pequeña mesita junto a la cama y luego sentándose sobre esta.

''Bien. De hecho, hoy me siento con más energía'', mentía.

''Es bueno de escuchar. Te traje algunos dulces'', hizo seña a lo que había dejado anteriormente.

''Gracias. ¿Y cómo están los demás?'', quería saber si efectivamente se encontraba en un hospital, y el motivo de estar en un lugar así, pero no podía actuar como un loco. Quería pensar que tuvo una gran y complicada pelea con algún villano, por lo que ahora necesitaba reposar.

''Todos bien. Momo me acompañará la siguiente visita, te mandó sus cariños''. Deku no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa. El amor entre Momo y Todoroki era tan fuerte que no había bucle ni dimensión que los pudiera separar, en todas ellos estaban juntos.

''Que lindo de su parte. ¿Y cuando podré ir yo a visitarlos?'', listo, no se resistió.

''Midoriya…'' dijo el bicolor con un suspiro bajo, ''sabes que aún no tenemos certeza de aquello. Debes ponerte realmente bien para hacerlo. Y yo realmente quiero y espero que sea así, todos quienes te esperamos fuera''.

''¿Cuánto tiempo llevo ya aquí?'', su amigo lo miró dudoso y trato de arreglarlo, ''sabes que no tengo completa certeza del tiempo aquí dentro''.

''La semana pasada cumpliste diez años''. El corazón se aceleró. Diez años en aquel lugar, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿qué tan malo habia sido fuera?, todo y más quería preguntar a Todoroki, pero debía serenarse, intentar ser prudente.

''Seguro fue un aniversario difícil'', mencionó apenas.

''No te debes acordar de mucho…tuviste una gran crisis, al recordar todo''.

''¿Recordar?''. Shoto se detuvo, estaba siendo imprudente.

Entró una enfermera con ropa en sus manos.

''Le traigo esta ropa para que se pueda cambiar, hay un bello día fuera. Hola, señor Todoroki'', recitaba apacible la mujer. Se notaba que ya conocía a su amigo, quien se acercó a su lado para susurrarle algo mientras Deku observaba aquella ropa simple e incolora.

''Ha comenzado a hacer preguntas…¿es conveniente que las responda?'' quiso asegurarse Todoroki. Recibió una amable respuesta.

''Ya tomó su medicación de la mañana, así que cualquier emoción fuerte se verá reducida por la dosis que hemos incrementado durante unos días, mientras se regula luego de la crisis pasada''.

''De acuerdo''.

''Los dejo. Volveré más tarde con su almuerzo'', esta vez se dirigió a él. Volvieron a quedar solos en la habitación.

''¿Ya te has asegurado de poder responder a mis preguntas?'' lo vio directo a los ojos de cada color.

''Eso creo''.

''Quiero saber todo, de nuevo…la historia completa de por qué estoy aquí''. Shoto volvió a suspirar pesado, las visitas a Deku pocas veces resultaban sencillas, pero era su amigo y no lo abandonaría, aunque estuviera toda su vida en aquel lugar.

''Para mi no es sencillo recordarlo. Si no fuera por Momo y los niños, quizás también habría perdido la razón''. ¿Razón? Entonces su razón estaba perdida.

''Imagina esto, sonará loco, pero…soy un viajero en el tiempo. Ando en busca de las diversas posibilidades para mi en el futuro…y para Bakugo y Uraraka. Entonces ahora estoy habitando mi cuerpo, pero brevemente, y no tengo memoria de lo pasado, por lo cual necesito que me expliques lo que ocurre en esta dimensión para poder entenderlo y luego…me iré. Volveré a mi dimensión, donde seguro todos somos más felices y con muchas lecciones aprendidas. Para esto utilizo un bucle, te lo enseñaré''. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor sin éxito, mientras Shoto lo veía atentamente sorprendido por algo de todo lo que acababa de decir.

''Los mencionaste''. Apenas parpadeaba.

''¿Ah?'', por fin pudo captar la atención del peliverde y que éste dejara de buscar.

''A Bakugo y Uraraka''.

''¿Qué hay con ellos?''.

''De acuerdo. Le contaré la historia a tu viajero en el tiempo''. Ambos se acomodaron brevemente, ''quizás debí inyectar un poco de alcohol dentro de esos dulces'', intentó en vano un chiste.

''Hace diez años atrás, cuando estabamos pronto a salir de UA, la liga de villanos nos atacó. Para nuestro infortunio con un buen plan. Intentamos defendernos, alumnos y maestros, pero fue en vano, apenas pudimos salir con vida, hubieron muchos heridos y algunas muertes. Ellos…se llevaron a Uraraka, la secuestraron. Ese era su objetivo principal, porque sabían que así conseguían algo más grande…desestabilizarte a ti y a Bakugo''. El corazón de Izuku comenzó a latir haciendolo sentir vivo, por fin, en aquel lugar.

''Nos costó mucho contenerlos a ambos, solo querían ir y destruir todo por ella, pero se escondieron muy bien, o más bien, la escondieron muy bien. Comenzamos a crear un plan desesperado, rápido, mientras pasaban los días y ustedes apenas dormían saliendo a patrullar la ciudad para encontrarla. Fueron días muy angustiantes para todos…se cumplió una semana, donde ya sabíamos el lugar y teníamos un contraataque. Hasta héroes profesionales y la policía se involucró, pero todo fue en vano. Justo frente a nuestros ojos, cuando estabamos por conseguir la victoria, ellos…la asesinaron''. Todoroki tragó en seco y bajó la mirada, como si un recuerdo horrible lo nublara.

''¿A Uraraka? ¿ellos la mataron?'', sabía que sí, pero necesitaba la confirmación. Su amigo asintió.

''Fue la última gran movida de su líder, Tomura simplemente…la desintegró, y sus cenizas cayeron entre todos los escombros. Luego, lo único que nos quedó fue desarticular a la liga, entre muertes y algunas fugas. Encontramos unas cintas, donde ellos…bueno, yo no lo vi, pero la policía nos informó…grabaron cintas con las torturas que le aplicaron a Uraraka durante toda esa semana…tú y Bakugo demandaron verlas''. Sonidos comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Midoriya, como recuerdos que habían estado dormidos. Sonidos de gritos femeninos, súplicas, temblores, sangre derramada, y todo eso proveniente de la chica a quien alguna vez sintió amar. Era verdad, él había visto esos videos hace años atrás y lo reprimió.

''Quizás ese fue el peor error, que ambos vieran aquello…ya habían quedado en shock al ver morir frente a sus ojos a la mujer que querían. Ese día fue conocido como la tragedia de la gravedad, por ella. Desde entonces a todos nos costó volver a ser los mismos, pero la peor parte se la llevaron ustedes. Bakugo huyó y se convirtió en un villano que aparece cada tanto, pero lejos de aquí…a este lugar no ha vuelto en todos los años que han pasado. Está prófugo y la policía lo busca por distintos crímenes, realmente no sé como hace para sobrevivir…en cuanto a ti. Intentaste un tiempo ser el símbolo de la paz, pero lo sucedido te perturbó tanto que usaste tu poder para atentar contra todo y todos, incluido tú mismo. Así que ahí se decidió que debías ser internado, no merecías la cárcel porque nadie murió afortunadamente, pero debíamos evitar que te ocurriera lo mismo que a Bakugo. Y desde entonces te encuentras en este hospital para la salud mental, donde fuiste despojado de tu particularidad''.

''¿Quién tiene mi kosei ahora? ¿quién es el símbolo de la paz?'', interrogó dentro de su estupor.

''Nadie, tu kosei fue destruido y desde entonces no ha podido surgir un nuevo símbolo de la paz. Los héroes son mediocres, los villanos también, hasta nuestras vidas lo son…fue como si desde la tragedia, Uraraka se hubiera llevado todo lo bueno con ella. Como si Tomura hubiera desintegrado las ganas de vivir de todos''.

''¡No la menciones así! ¡Ella no está muerta! Está viva, aquí, en mi corazón…'' tocaba su pecho con fuerza, ''y en otras dimensiones…necesito salir de aquí, ir a otra, volver a la mía, esta es horrible, no la quiero…'' comenzaba a desesperar, pero sentía que no podía hacerlo del todo, seguro por el efecto de la medicación.

''Deku no te pongas así. Ya estuviste lo suficientemente mal la semana pasada''.

''Bakugo está muerto en vida, porque él no es nada sin ella…su felicidad, ambos merecían aquella familia que vi…y yo también estoy muerto en vida, encerrado aquí…¿Cuántos años tengo?'', direccionó sus brillantes esmeraldas a los heterocromáticos de su amigo, quien se sintió desarmado.

''Veintisiete años''.

''¿Veintisiete? Y me veo como de treinta y siete. Estoy demacrado, y mira mi cuerpo, lleno de rastros de agujas''. Comenzó a llorar, apenas pudiendo y a reír también, puesto que se sentía patético. Vio hacia la ventana y pensó en saltar a través de ella para acabar con todo de una buena vez. Todoroki tuvo la misma sensación.

''¡Enfermera!'' fue su pedido de ayuda, y recibió respuesta en breves segundos.

''Salga por favor, nosotras nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora'', fueron las instrucciones de la misma enfermera que ya había entrado antes, pero ahora acompañada por todo un séquito.

''¡Shoto! ¿Qué hay del bucle? Aquí lo tengo'', quería más respuestas aunque ya fuera tarde.

''El bucle fue encontrado tiempo después…ya estaba destruido, por lo que era inútil'', respondió una de las enfermeras que se le venían encima, prueba de que ellas conocían muy bien la historia.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas para Deku, creyendo que se debía al efecto de una nueva dosis, pero pronto su cuerpo, su espíritu abandonó aquel lugar y se encontró preso de un tornado que lo revolvía una y otra vez. Emociones, recuerdos, todo se mezclaba y unas grandes manos, cálidas, lo sujetaron firme para sacarlo de ahí. Se movía frenético, gritando y aleteando con los ojos apretados. ¿En que nueva y horrible dimensión otorgada por el bucle aparecería ahora?

''Midoriya, joven Midoriya'', prestó atención a la voz, conocida y tan cálida como las manos que lo sujetaban. Aflojó sus ojos y pudo verlo con claridad. Era All Might frente a él, con un cielo azul bellísimo detrás. Se removió con rapidez y se observó todo lo que pudo, sus manos, su ropa, parecía que era un estudiante otra vez.

''¿En que dimensión estamos?'', se atrevió a preguntar sin que nada le importara.

''En el presente, la tuya, la mía, la única que hay''. All Might estaba consternado ante lo que veía y oía, pero debía estar ahí para él. Deku, al obtener la respuesta con tanta seguridad se aferró a su héroe para comenzar con un llanto contenido y desesperado.

''Te fuiste por varias horas, ya hasta amaneció'', mencionó All Might mientras lo calmaba.

''Lo siento tanto, tanto''. Eran las pocas, pero honestas palabras que salían de él.

Ahora habría mucho que explicar.

_**X**_

**Vi la película 'Joker' antes de escribir este capítulo y quizás eso ayudó para describir mejor la locura presente. ¿Qué vendrá ahora? **

**¡Feliz primero de diciembre a todos! :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: La bestia y la bella (sin el bucle de tiempo).**

_Sonreiré, cada noche al buscar, a tu luna en mi tejado  
El recuerdo de un abrazo, que me hace tiritar_

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
Me vuelvo pequeña y menuda  
La noche te sueña y se burla  
Te intento abrazar_

_Sin tu luna, sin tu sol, sin tu dulce locura  
Llorando como un día de lluvia  
Mi alma despega y te busca  
En un viaje que nunca volverá._

_(Dulce Locura – La oreja de Van Gogh)_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba en la oficina del director. Su primera vez y por la peor razón posible. Se sentía todo un villano. Afuera escuchaba los murmullos provenientes de All Might, Aizawa y Nezu, mientras él se cobijaba con una manta, bebía un poco de café y comía un sandiwch de miga que su propio mentor le había ofrecido. Viajar en el tiempo sí que abría el apetito.

No podía dejar de pensar en todas las imágenes, todo lo que había vivido, ¿alguna vez podría olvidarlo? Quizás eso estaban discutiendo, alguna forma de desmemorizarlo.

Se abrió la puerta, dando entrada una vez más al rubio héroe.

''¿Están muy decepcionados de mi?'' quiso saber sin más. All Might sonrió de lado y suspiró antes de hablar.

''Ellos solo quieren entender…''

''¿Seré expulsado?'' la inseguridad lo atormentaba una vez más.

''Deberías, pero luego de mucho discutir…'' así que eso hablaban tras la puerta, ''llegamos al concenso de que es muy importante hagas una última cosa para ganarte el derecho de continuar con nosotros''. All Might como siempre abogando por su pupilo. Él sabía que había elegido bien, que se encontraba frente a quien sería su sucesor, mucho mejor que él incluso; pero debía ser guiado, estrictamente, y también recorrer su camino solo, al menos en principio. All Might sabía que el destino de Deku no incluía a Uraraka.

''Aizawa y el director Nezu fueron a buscar a dos personas, quienes completan esta historia y por ende son igual de importantes. No te diré qué hacer, porque debe ser honesto, salir de ti y ahí veremos qué rumbo toma todo esto''.

Deku podía imaginar de quienes se trataba, pero su mente estaba en blanco respecto a las siguientes acciones. Los pasos próximos no tardaron en llegar y la puerta fue abierta una vez más. Entraron todos: profesor, director, él y ella. Ya no habría más privacidad. Deku los miró brevemente y corrió hacia ellos, para lanzarse a sus pies de rodillas y exclamar su perdón. Bakugo y Uraraka no entendían nada.

''Perdón, por favor…perdónenme, por lo que más quieran, se los pido…se los suplico'', era un cuadro conmovedor. Cualquier villano quisiera tener al próximo símbolo de la paz de esa manera para luego acabar con él. Pero sus compañeros no eran villanos.

''¿Qué está pasando? Deku…'' los ojos de Uraraka se mostraban conmovidos mirando a su amigo y alrededor.

''No entiendo ni mierda. Aunque si quieres disculparte por haber nacido, entonces lo acepto'' fue la sinceridad de Bakugo, quien recibió un codazo por parte de Uraraka. Deku notó este gesto y dejó de llorar. Algo había cambiado en ellos, había intimidad, no lejanía como la última vez, y fue ahora cuando volvió su rostro hacia los adultos.

''Hice unos cambios, libremente, cuando te sacaba del bucle. Olvidé mencionártelo'', Midoriya se puso en pie, fijando la mirada aguada en la del rubio mayor.

''Y nosotros estamos de acuerdo con esos cambios'', aprobó el director.

''Devolví el tiempo hasta el momento en que tus amigos se hicieron novios. Ya no existe el video, ni el rompimiento, ni nada de lo que pasó en los últimos días''. Deku estaba sorprendido, pero agradecido; los demás continuaban sin entender.

''Muchas gracias'' dijo en correspondencia y una nueva lágrima rodó por su mejilla ya sonrosada.

''¿Alguien nos va a explicar por qué carajos estamos acá?'' volvía a hablar Bakugo, y Deku volvió a ellos. Ahora sacó más voz que sentimientos.

''Obtuve el bucle'', la pareja se sorprendió, ''y decidí viajar en el tiempo para evitar que ustedes estuvieran juntos'', tragó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar. Bakugo no había escuchado ni la mitad y ya tenía los puños apretados listo para saltar sobre su amigo de infancia y golpearlo por su imprudencia. Uraraka estaba sin palabras, con la vista fija en él, junto a leves tiritones cada tanto.

''Primero regresé a aquella noche donde todo comenzó, la misma que tú me contaste, Uraraka-san. Ahí me coloqué en el lugar de Kacchan, yo fui la persona con la que te encontraste bajo la lluvia, se confesó y dio tu primer beso''. Bakugo miró a Ochako con cara de reproche, mientras la castaña no fue capaz de verlo, sino más bien dibujó una expresión de decepción en su rostro hacia su amigo. Pensar que había utilizado para su conveniencia algo tan privado que ella decidió compartir con él, simplemente le repugnaba.

''Luego quise ser testigo de cómo sería nuestro futuro juntos, sin Kacchan en nuestras vidas. Era una vida lujosa, pero amarga, y Katsuki se las ingeniaba para continuar presente. Puedo ser todo lo detestable que quieran, pero no te daría una mala vida, Uraraka. Luego…'' lo siguiente lo emocionada, por lo bello que había visto, ''quise ver como sería el futuro de ustedes de ahora en adelante, sin intervenir ni nada, pensando que podría consolarme con que Kacchan no te había hecho feliz, pero…era lo contrario''. Esto no les sorprendió, ambos sabían que harían lo posible por hacerse felices mutuamente.

''No era una vida de lujos, pero tampoco una miseria. Estaban casados, eran héroes populares y tenían tres bellos hijos, con un cuarto niño en camino…'', instintivamente la joven pareja entrelazó sus manos al escuchar lo anterior y pudieron mirarse por fin, con amor. ''Era tan bello, y…y por alguna extraña razón yo era parte de sus vidas'', Deku comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente. Esta vez, ambos tuvieron compasión en sus rostros para él.

''En el último viaje realizado con el bucle, ese…fue lo peor. Yo estaba loco, internado, y Kacchan lejos, convertido en villano, y todo…por la muerte prematura de Uraraka en manos de la liga'', bajó su cabeza, la sorpresa se palpó en los rostros de todos en la habitación. Nadie allí hubiera querido presenciar algo así, nunca. Ahora podían entender por cuanto había pasado el muchacho. La aludida por su parte tragó en seco al imaginar tal escenario; Bakugo por su parte se sintió identificado, puesto que era el primero en tener claro que perdería la cabeza con un destino así para su amada.

''Una vez más, no sé qué habría sido de mi si All Might no intervenía. Pero lo importante de todo esto es cuanto lo lamento, y no solo con esto, sino con todo lo anterior que hice y dije en su contra. Ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, y así debe ser. Entiendo completamente si quieren apartarme de su relación, de sus vidas, aunque realmente me gustaría tener la oportunidad de demostrar que estoy con ustedes y para ustedes, chicos''. Los mencionados meditaron aquellas palabras un momento.

''Lo importante de todo esto, mis niños, es que debe parar la rivalidad entre ustedes, porque tal como decimos los adultos, esto fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y si continúan, entonces la siguiente vez no podremos ayudarlos'' dijo calmo, pero firme el director.

''¿Qué hay con el bucle?'', consultó Bakugo.

''Ya fue destruido'', afirmó Aizawa, ''pese a las ganas del doctor Shield por recuperarlo para mejorarlo y protegerlo, obtuvimos su permiso al creer firmemente que un elemento así no debía continuar existiendo, y tampoco debe ser creado otro, puesto su inmensa tentación ante cualquier persona debido a cualquier situación''.

Listo, fin del bucle. Era lo mejor.

De pronto, Uraraka dio unos cuantos pasos delante y abrazó a Deku que continuaba apesadumbrado. Al separarse lo vio directo a los ojos y habló con voz firme.

''Lo siento, Izuku, pero aún no puedo perdonarte ni estar cerca de ti. Te quiero, pero necesito tiempo''. Se dio media vuelta para encaminarse hacia la puerta, sin ser detenida por ningún héroe.

''Espérame, amor'' fue la intervención de Katsuki, quien le dio una última mirada a Midoriya, pero no fue una mirada de rencor ni odio, más bien una neutra encaminada hacia el perdón. Quizás y después de todo, él sería el primero en perdonarlo, para sorpresa de ambos.

De una cosa al menos estaba agradecido Deku, y era el hecho de que sus amigos podían por fin estar juntos, sin nada ni nadie que se interpusiera. Cualquier cosa que pasara, él siempre los consideraría sus amigos, y se arrepentiría toda su vida por lo hecho. Quizás logró cambiar una cosa del futuro, y fue su lugar en la vida de Bakugo y Uraraka.

''Eso salió bien'', mencionó con su habitual optimismo All Might, ''ahora debemos volver a los entrenamientos, joven Midoriya'', sabía que era una excelente forma de mantener ocupado al chico para que evitara la tristeza de lo acontecido.

''Me parece bien. Lo mismo para los demás, Aizawa. Ahora que la liga se entere de la destrucción del bucle, y de no haber conseguido que Midoriya cambiara algo en sus futuros, se enfureceran y prepararán su mejor ataque. Debemos evitar que se cumpla la tercera opción, puesto que lo más seguro es que ahora atacaran a muerte a quien sea'', sentenció Nezu.

''A quien sea no. A Uraraka. Por algo existe esa opción en otro universo'', aseguró Aizawa.

Deku cambió de semblante por fin. Él se prepararía, para proteger a su siempre amiga, para protegerlos a todos.

_**X**_

''¡Maldición!'', gritaba Toga una y otra vez, mientras lanzaba cosas, mientras lanzaba agujas por doquier. El resto de la liga solo la observaba en su rabieta. ''Lo teníamos todo, todo para ganar…maldito All Might, me las pagará…débil, débil Izuku''.

''Ya, Toga'', señaló a lo lejos Tomura, ''pagarás caro el haber fallado. Ya no tendrás el placer de acabar con Uravity, ahora ese placer será mío''.

''Acabaré con Izuku, acabaré con todos'' susurraba más para sí misma la loca mientras se arrancaba un mechón de cabello.

''¡Todos a prepararse! El plan U ha comenzado, atacaremos al anochecer, esta vez sin rehenes ni sobrevivientes'' sellaba Tomura, sediento de sangre.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Perdida en ti - Perdido en ti.**_

_But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

_When I lay with you  
I could stay there, close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me, together, nothing is better_

(Set fire to the rain – Adele).

Ya iban cuatro horas desde que habían hablado con Deku, y Ochako parecía no dar pie atrás. Bakugo estaba asombrado, era primera vez que la castaña se mantenía tan alejada de él. En otro tiempo, habría estado en la gloria, y hasta lo hubiera alentado, pero esta vez se sentía raro, como si algo no encajara.

"Ochako..." comenzaba.

"Ni lo intentes, Bakugo". Ella lo conocía tan bien y adoraba eso, pero esta vez lo dejaba sin palabras. Está bien, le daría su tiempo; esperaría una semana y luego insistiría. Si en verdad el nerd iba a estar presente en sus vidas futuras, entonces este no era el camino que debían seguir.

Deku también se mantuvo alejado, aunque no podía evitar mirarlos. Los demás también guardaban su distancia, pese a querer saber qué ocurría, pero Izuku prefirió no hablarlo por respeto a la pareja, tampoco quería enfadar más a Uraraka, así que esperaba ella decidiera contarlo al resto de la clase.

Por su parte, y como nunca, Bakugo detestaba ser el causante de la tensión en todo el grupo. La misma que habían sentido antes de ser una pareja oficial.

Para el atardecer, el rubio explosivo no aguantó más. Llamó a la puerta y antes que le dieran el pase, entró sin más.

"Midoriya", exhaló. El mencionado clavó sus ojos en él. "Necesitamos hablar".

Ambos tragaron en seco.

"Kacchan, si..."

"Cállate, no vengo por nada de lo anterior. Si estás de acuerdo, yo no lo volvería a mencionar. Prefiero quedarme con lo hablado en aquella habitación. Ahora, si estoy aquí a espaldas de Ochako es porque necesito que...", exhaló nuevamente, como si no fuera fácil lo que iba a decir o como si fuera impensado para él en otro tiempo, "necesito que nos unamos para protegerla...ya sabes, en caso de que la liga nos ataque..."

"Lo que es muy probable una vez que descubran les arruine sus planes con el bucle". Complementaba el chico.

"No es que la subestime o piense que solo no puedo, pero sé que juntos todo puede resultar mejor...igual cuando nos unimos con el resto de extras de la clase. Somos más fuertes unidos". Deku asintió. "Y esos fenómenos...regresarán con un buen plan y más enfermos que nunca, dispuestos a todo...si le llegan a tocar un solo pelo, juro que no respondo".

Se miraron unos segundos y cuando parecía ya no había nada más por decir, Katsuki regresó sobre sus pasos.

"Kacchan...¿por qué haces esto?".

El rubio se detuvo un instante y luego continuó. Tenía un presentimiento, uno pésimo dentro de él, pero no lo compartiría con nadie porque siempre ha creído que esas cosas no se comparten, más bien se actúa.

_**X**_

Al anochecer, la única forma de olvidar su mal presentimiento era tener a Uraraka sobre él moviéndose al ritmo de su penetración. La deseaba, y entre suspiros y gemidos, lograba recordar sus primeros momentos cuando él era quien entraba a su habitación y la poseía a su antojo, sin explicación de por medio. Ahora, en cambio, había palabras de por medio, romanticismo, un 'te amo' antes de comenzar a desvestirse.

Veía sus generosos pechos rebotar, la manera en que ella llevaba el ritmo, pasando de lento a rápido y lento nuevamente. Su flequillo revuelto y pegado a la frente producto del sudor, y gotas de éste resbalar por su abdomen.

"Me vengo, amor", avisaba su voz, mezcla de ternura y calentura. Él ya sabía qué hacer para que el orgasmo de su chica fuera mejor. Se irguió y succionó un pezón mientras apretaba el otro con una mano. Dios había sido injusto en darle solo una boca.

Uraraka chilló como a él le gustaba, mientras hacía lo que a ella le gustaba. Y cuando pasó el primer orgasmo, siguió moviéndose un poco más para obtener un segundo y tercero que vinieron como oleadas, y así en el último, él pudo acabar dentro del condón, pero inmerso en ella.

Estaba resultando una noche perfecta, luego de intimar, colocar sus pijamas y acurrucarse para empezar a dormir juntos, aunque estuvieran infringiendo una regla de convivencia.

Ella ya había cerrado sus ojos apoyada en él, y estaba a punto de entregarse al mismo sueño, cuando un ruido ensordecedor vino a ellos como una bomba. Y ahí estaba, el mal presentimiento llegando antes de lo esperado y haciéndose realidad. Una cruel realidad.

Rápidamente se levantó a encender las luces, mientras Uraraka lanzaba los trajes de héroes para ambos, siempre lista. El edificio comenzó a temblar y las luces también.

"¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí!", exclamó Bakugo.

"Vayamos con los demás", asintió Ochako.

Todos estaban por los pasillos, algunos terminando de ajustar sus trajes.

"¡Son ellos, la liga de villanos! Los vi desde mi ventana, están afuera atacando", mencionó Iida. Todos se congelaron brevemente ante esto. Habían logrado entrar, estaban tan cerca, y parecía de no creer.

"¡Abandonemos el edificio antes que lo derrumben!", lideró Kirishima y todos hicieron caso. En cuestión de segundos ya estaban fuera, para ver cómo todo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

"Nuestro hogar", dijo una Mina compungida. Media vuelta y ahí estaban ellos. La batalla que se había retrasado meses, por fin les daba cara.

"Ochako, amiga...es tiempo de llevarte conmigo al infierno", hablaba una Toga más loca que nunca conteniendo una risa.

Bakugo colocó un brazo delante de ella y buscó la mirada de Deku, quien ya lo estaba viendo listo para asentir.

"Fue un error que vinieran esta noche", interrumpía el director Nezu, acompañado por todos sus maestros. No se sabía con certeza que bando ganaba en número, pero había una cosa cierta: todos estaban ahí dispuestos a vivir o morir.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, todos comenzaron a atacar, no había ni una sola persona en la escena que no estuviera lanzando un ataque. Aquellos que estaban demasiado asustados para pelear o no se sentían listos, aprovechaban de dispersarse y buscar ayuda para quienes sí estaban dándolo todo. Poco a poco iban quedando solo los mejores, y los heridos eran sacados de la batalla para evitar muertes, mientras eran socorridos. La clase 1A se encontraba completa luchando y Aizawa no pudo dejar de sentir orgullo.

Una vez más, Uraraka versus Toga, pero esta vez porque la castaña la había elegido. Dentro de ella se sentía harta de siempre ser su blanco y estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo, aunque eso la llevara al límite. De cerca se mantenían peleando Bakugo y Deku, quienes habían elegido un enemigo poderoso: el mismísimo Tomura.

Llegaban otros héroes y alumnos de más clases a apoyar, puesto que la alarma ya estaba en toda la ciudad, incluso padres preocupados se acercaban. Pero también se multiplicaban los nomus, quienes más que poder, lo que hacían era distraer y cansar.

Algunos de la clase 1A comenzaron a ceder, al tiempo que lograban vencer a su oponente. Por más fuertes que fueran, era demasiado para ser apenas unos aspirantes a héroes. Aizawa conseguía inmovilizar a los atacantes de sus alumnos para que pudieran alejarse cuando ya estaban exhaustos o muy heridos. Uno de los que más luchó, casi hasta desfallecer, fue Kirishima. Continuaban Bakugo, Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Momo y Todoroki.

"¡Vamos amiga!", le gritaba Momo a Ochako para brindarse ánimo mutuamente.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, un instante en que Toga sacó una cadena y la llevó directo al cuello de Uraraka, reduciéndola mientras la ahorcaba.

"¡La tengo, jefe!", chilló Toga.

"¡Nooooo!", gritó Deku al tiempo que revivía la pesadilla de su último viaje en el bucle. "¡Smash!", apuntó con su dedo y Toga fue lanzada lejos mientras que Ochako se desprendía de la cadena en busca de aire. Izuku la tomó y sacó de allí. Ambos se volvieron a mirar luego de un día separados, y por ese instante el joven cumplía con su palabra mientras ella dejaba el rencor de lado.

"Por favor...ve con él", señaló Uraraka con la garganta cansada mientras veía como la pelea se complicaba para su novio.

Pronto Mina llegó a su lado, quien también cuidaba de Kirishima. Ahí Deku la pudo dejar y unirse nuevamente a Bakugo, quien era atacado tanto por Tomura como por Dabi. El primero estaba a punto de caer, y aquí fue cuando se unió Todoroki, entonces Dabi comenzó a concentrarse en él y pronto el dúo volvía con el líder. Ahora, el actual héroe número uno hacia su aparición.

"¡Shoto!"

"Reunión familiar...esto se pondrá interesante", hablaba Dabi.

Todos estaban tan agotados, pero la adrenalina los impulsaba a continuar. Nuevamente los segundos jugaban un rol importante, en donde todos recibieron la orden de Endeavor para retirarse, ya que él se encargaría de acabar la pelea. Estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, pero esto ofendió tanto a Tomura que sacó un poder que nadie creía tuviera, casi descontrolándose. Lanzó su ataque a ciegas, al punto que incluso rebasó a los suyos, pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue Bakugo, quien intentaba proteger no solo a Uraraka, también a quienes pudiera en el camino.

El rubio desfalleció en el camino mientras comenzaba a sangrar por múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Uraraka, con un grito ronco por su lesión, intentaba en vano cubrir sus heridas mientras se empapaba de la sangre.

"¡Recovery!", llamaba una y otra vez hasta que la anciana llegó.

"Levítalo" le ordenó a la chica para así poder sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a la enfermería.

La batalla se acabó en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos más, en donde Endeavor junto a All Might dieron el golpe final, dejando a varios villanos muertos o listos para ser encarcelados.

_**X**_

Una hora exacta después, Uraraka no se movía de la camilla de Bakugo, quien había tenido una rápida operación para detener el sangrado, pero continuaba inconsciente y débil. Había perdido mucha sangre y estaban preparando una transfusión que aún así no aseguraba nada. Tanto los padres de él como los de Uraraka se encontraban afuera, dando vueltas nerviosas.

La enfermería se repletó, así que debieron realizar traslados, pero lo positivo era que cada estudiante, ya sea herido o no, se encontraba en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Nadie pudo convencer a Ochako de lavarse o descansar, y a duras penas había permitido que curaran sus heridas. Aún tenía unas cadenas marcadas a su cuello.

Durante la noche llevaron a cabo la transfusión, con ayuda de los padres, pero aún así a la mañana siguiente Bakugo seguía sin despertar. Durante el día, tuvo un ataque y Recovery comenzó a considerar la opción de colocarlo en coma para evitar que volviera a suceder y se viera expuesto a posibles secuelas.

Cuando volvía la noche a caer, Uraraka ya no sabía a qué más dioses rezar. Y Deku se unió a ella, al principio sin palabras, solo con miradas tibias.

"Él siempre ha querido cuidarte, pero sin subestimarte".

"Pero no a este costo".

"Preferiría ser yo".

"Ya no tienes que seguir expiando tus culpas, Deku".

"Eso significa..."

"Eso significa que, si mañana colocan en coma a Katsuki, tú vendrás conmigo a prisión y acabaremos con los que quedaron. Solo así podré perdonarte".

Midoriya clavó sus ojos en los castaños, aceptando.

_**X**_

**Lo prometido es deudaaaaa…antes del fin de marzo e.e **

**Quizás la pandemia me inspiró xD **

**En fin, el próximo capítulo es el final :'( me va a costar y quizás hasta llore, pero es necesario. **

**Ahora dirigiré mi inspiración a la otra historia :B **


	20. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo 20 FINAL: **__**Una nueva vida que aprender.**_

_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar  
No dejaré de contemplar la madrugada  
No habrá más llanto regado sobre tu almohada  
No habrá mañana que no te quiera abrazar_

_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar  
Ya no habrá tiempo para tristes despedidas  
No habrá un instante que no adore de tu vida  
No habrá una tarde que no te pase a buscar  
Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar._

_(Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar – Carlos Vives)._

Un mes se hacía desde la batalla final con la ya extinta liga de villanos, aunque claramente no sería la última batalla de todas sus vidas, y es que así era la carrera de héroes. Apenas iban por sus diecisiete y dieciocho años, y ya habían atravesado por un horror, pero uno que sin dudas los dejó a todos más resilientes.

Solo se perdieron dos vidas aquella noche, en comparación a todas las perdidas en el bando contrario, pero esas dos vidas pesaban como si fueran diez o más.

Ahora, la UA estaba reconstruida como nueva, con un memorial especial sobre la batalla y para las víctimas. Se produjeron algunas bajas, puesto que el trauma había sido mayor. La prensa, los padres, intentaron criticar, pero siendo objetivos, habían sido victoriosos por mucho, no por pura suerte.

Aquella mañana fresca, con la brisa en su punto, Ochako la atrapaba en sus pulmones mientras jugaba con sus mechones. Su respiración era pausada y alternaba cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de hacer una noche de hace un mes atrás.

_X_

Siendo la una de la mañana, entrando en la desesperación, se atrevió a abandonar la habitación y comenzar un andar apresurado, seguida por el amigo peliverde, a quien ella sentía inseguro sobre lo que llevarían a cabo, siendo primera vez que desprendía ese aura, pero en el fondo no haría lo contrario, puesto que añoraba su amistad.

Estaban por abandonar el edificio, cuando se encontraron frente a frente con los padres del rubio, siendo para Uraraka una visión el ver a la madre, quien tanto le recordaba a su amor.

''Ocha, Izu…¿Dónde van?'', interrogó la mujer.

''Por café'', Deku fue rápido y convincente.

''Y ustedes…'', a Ochako se le enredaban las palabras en la boca reseca por la adrenalina.

''Nos llamaron…Katsuki despertó'', añadió apacible Masaru. Los ojos castaños se encandilaron.

''Vamos'', agregó nuevamente Mitsuki y no se necesitó de más, puesto que los cuatro enfilaron directo hacia la habitación donde la gran consencuencia de todo se encontraba. Bakugo había despertado a la misma hora que solía abandonar la habitación de Ochako luego de intimar, hace casi un año atrás.

_X_

Uraraka, regresando a su presente, ladeaba levemente su cabeza castaña de un lado a otro al pensar que estaba dispuesta a todo. Dispuesta a encarar a los pocos criminales que quedaban, sin saber exacto qué les diría, pero necesitaba sacar tanta rabia de su pecho. Creyó que al tener las ganas y la oportunidad, la cual buscaría, los podría someter a una especie de tortura improvisada, y si fuera necesario, matarlos. Ella no tenía idea sobre lo anterior, y nunca sintió ganas de llevar a cabo algo así, pero si le asesinaban a Bakugo, si le dejaban con alguna secuela permanente, ella debía cobrar la venganza. Él lo haría. Podía llevar sus dotes de pelea y kosei al límite, pero por sobre todo, contaba con el One for All a su favor.

Escuchó a lo lejos unas quejas, y sabía que era su tiempo de intervenir.

''Kacchan, debes usar ambas muletas, no solo una''.

''Cállate, maldito nerd. Puedo con una, de hecho, no usaría ninguna de no ser por…''

''¿Por qué?'', colocó sus brazos en sus caderas, adoptando postura interrogante.

''Por ti'', dijo apenas audible Bakugo con el rostro girado hacia un lado, casi haciendo un puchero de enojo.

La lesión más grande que había obtenido tenía relación con su rodilla derecha, por lo cual necesitó terapia física y utilizar muletas, todo durante algunos meses. Aunque ya al mes, Bakugo quería andar con una muleta; en realidad, sin muletas, pero le prometió a su novia que mantendría una siempre cerca, puesto que cojeaba levemente.

Hoy, en la graduación de la clase 1-A, él quería andar como si nada sucediera, pero no podía evitar levantar preocupación entre sus compañeros y amigos. Entre ellos, como siempre, Deku, a quien Katsuki toleraba cada vez más, puesto que le permitía mantenerse cerca y que le pasara las muletas. Uraraka, por su parte, no necesitaba más razones para perdonar a Deku.

Este último los dejó y la pareja comenzó a avanzar lentamente, sabiendo que Ochako se las podía arreglar con su don ante cualquier inconveniente.

En la ceremonia, la cual se encontraba repleta de personas y medios de comunicación, puesto que se graduaba una de las mejores generaciones: la generación prometida, como los habían tildado, ya que lograron llevar la paz, aunque sea temporal, al acabar con la liga de villanos.

Bakugo quiso seguir representando la imagen ruda y varonil de siempre, por lo cual se negó a subir al escenario con muleta alguna para recibir su condecoración, y colocó todo su esfuerzo en cojear lo menos posible. Ochako se sentía orgullosa, pero no pudo evitar molestarlo cuando notó que al llegar a su asiento, agarró ambas muletas esta vez.

''Eso debió doler'', se limitó a señalar. Katsuki calló, otorgándole razón.

Al finalizar el magno evento, las personas comenzaron a dispersarse, queriendo Ochako unirse a sus padres y suegros, debido a que todos irían juntos a comer para celebrar a los recién graduados.

Volteó para sujetar la mano de su novio, cuando lo vio allí frente a ella, pero arrodillado, en su rodilla izquierda.

''Qué haces…'', se atrevió a decir antes de ser callada.

''Sé que somos apenas unos jóvenes adultos…pubertos ante los ojos de nuestros padres…sé que apenas estamos comenzando a conseguir el mundo, pero definitivamente, Uraraka Ochako, tú eres mi mundo desde la noche en que decidiste…bueno, ya sabes…'', no quiso avergonzarla al verla ruborizada, pero ambos sabían exacto a qué se refería. ''En fin, y para no abusar más de mi excelente suerte, y de mi rodilla buena, necesito con todo mi ser, que aceptes convertirte en mi esposa…no ahora, pero sí en la promesa de un día no muy lejano''. La caja había sido grabada con distintivos de ambos, y el anillo era modesto, pero brillante, perfecto para un alma igual de modesta, pero resplandeciente como la que poseía la joven.

''Sí, acepto'', estaba tan dichosa que casi se abalanza sobre él, pero alcanzó a sujetarla, mientras afirmaba bien ambas rodillas. Sus padres, que regresaron por ellos al notar su demora, se encontraron con la escena, recibiéndola con agrado y sorpresa, al saber que los Bakugo-Uraraka se unirían, más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Finalmente, siempre estuvieron ligados, desde el momento en que decidieron perder sus virginidades juntos, hasta aquella relación tortuosa que intentaron llevar sin éxito, la defensa de la madre de Katsuki al padre de Ochako, y todos los destinos visitados por Deku en los cuales se encontraban.

En aquel momento, ellos no lo sabían, pero estaban tomando el camino necesario para llegar a aquel futuro que Deku tanto adoró presenciar, ese donde ambos poseían una vasta familia, caótica, pero feliz.

_The End._

_**Dedicado a todo lector,**_

_**a todo fan kacchako,**_

_**todo aquel que desee iniciar su historia.**_

_**Mayormente dedicado a Dima: ahora es tiempo de escribir nuestra historia. **_


End file.
